Fantasy Circus
by eikokazama
Summary: Ciel wants to join Fantasy Circus, owned by Sebastian, and both go on a long road in their circus life. YAOI/Smut - Sebby-Ciel! This is a requested re-uploaded story, and it has some small changes for who has already read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though this story is a re-upload at the request of a reader, there are changes when compared to the previous version. If you have already read this story, you won't see much difference. And since there are changes, each chapter will be posted throughout the days instead of all together because of some issues. Anyway, for the ones who haven't read it yet, I might as well welcome you to a new story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ciel packed his things and closed the door of his empty apartment. It was after lunch time and the sky was beautiful, save a few clouds. He lived alone, his parents were abroad, and he was a twenty year-old young man chasing a dream. All he carried was his wallet, house keys in case he would want to return and a backpack with most of his clothes. He was determined. He was not coming back.

He stopped before a ticket machine of the train station, pulled his wallet out, pressed the button of his destination, and paid for his ticket. With his ticket in hand and his wallet back in his pocket, he ran to the respective platform. He noticed people looking at him. Some girls giggled and some men followed him with their eyes. Brushing it off, Ciel finally stepped into the train. Everyone was already inside and had taken their seats.

Ciel took a deep breath as he walked through the narrow corridor. Most had their eyes fixed on him. He just looked forward and sat down once he saw two empty seats.

He placed his backpack next to him and pulled out his headphones and MP3. His relaxation was cut short when he noticed someone familiar a few seats away, facing him from the outer seat. The young man noticed the seat next to him was open, and picked up his things, hurrying to the man before someone saw him. "May I?" he asked politely.

"Of course," the man sat straight and motioned the youth to the empty seat next to him.

"Thanks," Ciel sat down and placed his backpack between his legs. "Excuse me?" he murmured and the man slowly looking at him.

"Yes?" the taller male asked with a curious look.

"Are you... Bard?" Ciel tried to hide the excitement from his voice.

The blond man looked away for a second. "How do you know? Have you seen me in the show?"

"Yes, and I'm heading there right now. I want to join actually," Ciel smiled slightly, trying to look friendly.

Bard looked at Ciel with a surprise expression. "Really? I can be a guide for you and take you there, then," he chuckled wholeheartedly with his deep voice.

"T-Thank you." The youth took a deep breath and put his headphones in. This part of the trip wouldn't take as long, so he didn't bother sleeping; he occupied himself by listening to rock music and looking out the window.

About five minutes later, the train stopped and Ciel and Bard stepped out. "How do you know that we're looking for someone to join us?" the blond male asked out of curiosity.

"A friend told me," Ciel said. So far, everything was going according to plan. If he was lucky and determined, he was going to work for the circus.

"Alright, I wish you luck. The boss it really strict," Bard warned as they walked away from the station.

When they arrived to a seemingly empty field, Bard raised his hands towards an enormous, colorful tent. "Welcome to Fantasy Circus!" he almost yelled, startling the youth. "Let's talk to Sebastian; he's the boss." The blond smiled widely and led the young man to the entrance.

"Hey, is that supposed to be walking around?" Ciel shouted and pointed at a lion passing by him.

"Some animals escape, but they won't run away from the camp." Bard continued his stride.

Ciel wouldn't take another step. "Run away? What if they kill someone?" He flinched as the lion came close to his being. Unconsciously, he hid behind Bard. "Eat him instead." He gave the blond a light push forward.

"What's with the mess here?" an unfamiliar voice barked. The owner of the voice took notice of the youth at the entrance of the circus.

When Ciel looked over his shoulder and heard who it was, he quickly turned around. His eyes widened and shined as if he was looking at a god dressed in formal attire. "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Correct. What business do you have with me?" Sebastian approached the lion, stroking it lightly under the chin.

"I want to enter Fantasy Circus," Ciel replied immediately, and stepped closer to him.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he turned around after dismissing Bard and the lion. "You can't just enter a circus. Do you have any experience?"

"Uh..." Ciel was taken aback, but he wasn't going to give up on his dream, "I don't have experience working for a circus, but since I was young I've been in many sports. I want to be an equilibrist, do some hand balance or become a contortionist."

"Hmm..." Sebastian made up something in his mind. "Elizabeth!" he called when he spotted the blonde girl.

She hurried towards him, taking notice of Ciel. "Yes?"

"Show this boy some of your contortionist skills." Sebastian grinned at Ciel.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course!" The girl stepped onto the wide red carpet and used her arms to support her body weight.

Ciel watched her back bend as her feet rested on her head. She then positioned herself perfectly straight while her toes pointed up, doing the splits before slowly bending her back to normal. She landed straight on her feet. "It's wonderful when men can do it, considering men don't have as much flexibility."

"I trained all these years for something," Ciel said determinedly. He dropped his backpack and made a quick warm-up.

Sebastian watched the small youth's focused look and movements, eager to see his skills. "Come on, I don't have all day. We have a show tonight to prepare for."

"I'm done." Ciel arranged his shirt. Sebastian, Elizabeth and a curious lion stood before him.

When he shook his nervousness away, he made the back and forth splits easily, then lifted himself up with his thin yet strong and long arms, and circled himself. He did the splits upside-down just like Elizabeth. He raised his head, looking forward, and noticed the girl staring at him in surprise. Even so, he didn't like the 'I'm not impressed' look on Sebastian's face. After a few seconds he joined his feet and bent his back enough until the top of his head could almost reach the back of his knees, not just the feet. However, he couldn't hold it any longer and landed on his feet on the carpet.

His hips were in pain because he didn't stretch his body properly. Ciel picked up his backpack and put it back on. "So?" he asked after a moment and looked carefully at the taller male's facial expression.

Sebastian shoved his hands into his coat's pockets. "It'll get better with time. Please keep in mind that the audience likes to see the performers smile. That may not be second nature to you, but it needs to be. Before we can let you in, you have to take a few tests. Everyone here did. If you don't pass, I don't want to hear you whine," he answered.

Ciel nodded, his face emotionless. He didn't want to be dependent of someone else, but he had to. "When will that be?"

"It takes time to learn everything about the circus: the traveling, the problems that might come up, and the workers. Even the lions are workers and are paid with food and shelter, so don't treat them like they're freaks of nature," Sebastian said almost coldly and looked at Elizabeth. "Show him around, introduce him to everyone, and then bring him to me." His crimson eyes returned to the youth. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, and I'm eighteen." He noticed the awkward look on Sebastian's face. Ciel tore his eyes from Sebastian to follow Elizabeth as she went toward two clowns. "How long have you been working here?"

"Since I was five," she told him with a wide smile. "Well, not exactly working here, but I was doing voluntary work as a clown with permission from my parents. Sebastian was my mentor up until a year ago when he became the ringmaster."

"I see." Ciel scanned his surroundings. He admired that the girl had stuck with the circus for so long. "How old are you?" he asked while looking at a man balancing a chair with the tip of his foot.

"I'm eighteen, just like you. What a coincidence." Elizabeth chuckled. She poked the shoulder of one of the clowns.

"Yes?" the blond clown asked as he turned around. He instantly took notice of the young man who stood beside Elizabeth.

"This is Ciel. He'll be part of our circus if he passes the test!" Elizabeth patted Ciel's shoulder. "He's really flexible, too."

"That's great to hear! I'm Finny." The clown extended his hand to Ciel.

"Nice to meet you," Ciel answered, shaking his hand. So far, everyone was friendly and seemed to like their job.

"Sorry, but I have to go practice the choreography William prepared for me. I'll see you in a bit." He hopped onto his unicycle, and waved at them as he left.

Ciel made a disgruntled expression. "He doesn't look like a clown with fitted clothing."

Elizabeth gave him a knowing glance. She started, "We've changed the Fantasy Circus's concept—Well, Sebastian did when he became the ringmaster when his father passed away. Our circus is only for adults at night. Originally, we only did it like that for a few special nights, but it was a huge hit. So, we decided to make it permanent."

"I'm sorry to hear that." They rounded the corner of a tent, and Ciel's eyes grew as he took in the life around him: clowns, dancers, animals and jugglers. What caught his attention the most, though, were the triplets whose faces were exactly alike.

"Timber," she called and they faced them. "The four of us joined the circus around the same time, so I can easily tell who is who. This is Timber, Canterbury and the quiet Thompson."

She raised her hand, presenting Ciel. "Guys, this is Ciel." As she spoke, a crowd gathered around them, curious about the newcomer. "I guess you'll get to know who everyone is when you interact with them! We would waste a lot of time with this." Elizabeth chuckled.

Ciel waved at all of them. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"All of them have more than one job here," she said, "Fantasy Circus is still rising and we can't afford having too many people with us. We do need one more member to help and a handyman, though." She then started off again, "You'll meet more people later on. Now, I'm going to take you inside the tent where the animals are being trained. You can't be scared of them. Then, we'll go meet Sebastian in his trailer; he has his own. The girls have one and the guys have another."

"Doesn't sound fair to me," Ciel commented, a hint of annoyance in his voice as they strolled to the tent.

"Well, some people come and go as artists, but he's been here since the beginning, so I think that he deserves some privacy after living with so many people." She smiled as they stepped into the tent.

"I suppose." Ciel did agree to some extent, but it still annoyed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets while scanning the well lit tent. When two lions approached him, he froze. Ciel quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Nice beasts," he said as he walked backwards slowly, going until he bumped against someone. When he looked over his shoulder, his eyes turned up slowly and widened at the sight of Sebastian's face so close to his.

"I told you to cope with them. If you fail that test, you're not going to be part of this circus," the tall man spoke lowly and made his way around the Ciel. "Leo is the leader among the lions and is the older one. He's very affectionate toward humans." Grasping the younger male's hand, Sebastian led him in the direction of the large feline.

"No, I don't want...!" Ciel's protested when his hand came into contact with the lion's soft mane. Leo gently pulled Ciel's hand with his mouth until he was in a sitting position before the large feline. The lion leaned forward, licking the youth's forehead affectionately.

"See? He doesn't want to harm you," Sebastian assured him. His voice held a kind tone as he watched their interaction.

Ciel was taken aback by the Sebastian's change of mood, but didn't look at him. Instead, he reluctantly patted Leo's mane, and wiped his forehead. "He's really docile after all," Ciel murmured and stood up.

"Now that you're not afraid of them, I have to ask if you have any other animal phobias," Elizabeth added, catching Ciel's attention.

"I don't like tarantulas and bulls." Ciel heard a quiet chuckle from behind him. Frowning, he turned around, arms crossed. "What's so funny?"

"Why are you afraid of bulls?" Sebastian's laughter became louder.

"A few years ago I went to Spain with my parents and a bull almost ran me over. That's a good reason to be afraid of them. If I broke any bones, I wouldn't be able to continue in gymnastics, martial arts, and other things that I did over the years." Ciel tried not to frown at him, but he was made fun of.

Sebastian looked at him curiously. "What other things did you do?"

"I was..." Ciel paused, deciding to explain himself before being misjudged, "I wanted to have some money when I was in the last year of high-school, but I could only work at night, so I was a professional pole dancer..." he uttered the last two words almost inaudibly. Ciel looked away when Sebastian stared at him in disbelief, "...at a gay bar," he whispered. Ciel could almost feel himself shrinking when Sebastian's crimson eyes widened.

Sebastian blinked a few times before he spoke. "You weren't a male prostitute, but I wasn't expecting you do something like that." He then sighed. "Anyway, let's go to my trailer. I want to talk more with you," Sebastian changed the topic as he turned to the girl still in shock by what she heard. "Elizabeth, you have to practice now."

"Yes." She ran off to the backstage.

Sebastian returned his attention to the young man. "Come with me."

"Y-Yes." Ciel's heartbeat quickened as he followed him. To him, even though Sebastian sounded arrogant, he was good-looking.

Sebastian opened the door of his trailer and stepped inside, followed by Ciel. "I'll get you a seat."

"Thanks." Ciel took in his surroundings. The trailer's interior looked expensive to say the least. On the ceiling, in the middle of the trailer, a large plasma screen was hung, mobile at the owners' will. A door seemed to be shielding a bathroom close to the end of the vehicle. The furniture was folded in the kitchen area. An almost opaque door across the trailer was slightly open and a large bed.

Sebastian unfolded a table and took two white chairs from a corner, placing them on each side of it. "So, where are your parents?"

"They're working around Asia. I worked at a bar for a while so they wouldn't pay everything for me. My mom always calls me Cookie. If they call to check on me and want to talk to you, don't be too surprised." Ciel watched Sebastian crossing his arms over the table.

"If it's to that extent, they don't mind if you work under me, right Cookie? You don't mind if I'm six years older, do you?" Sebastian grinned when Ciel's cheeks were shaded red.

"Only my mom can call me that. And you sound like a pervert," Ciel muttered. The only thing left to do was to pass the test. Then, he would be an official member of Fantasy Circus. Just one more task to complete and he'd make it.

Ciel and Sebastian were stuck in an awkward silence. "What kind of test are you going to make me do?" Ciel asked in expectation.

"For now you passed a couple of them: the fear of lions, and getting to know most of the members from the circus," Sebastian told him. "Follow me; I'm going to make you a complete test. I can't spend all day with you because I have a meeting to attend to and supervising to do. You can leave your backpack here; there's no need to carry it around."

"Okay." Ciel glanced at his backpack before he followed Sebastian out of the trailer. "Wait, aren't you going to lock the door?" He stopped when Sebastian continued walking.

"We are honest people, alright?" Sebastian led the youth toward the tent.

Ciel clenched his jaw. He never cared if anyone had their feelings hurt, but he was angry at himself when he saw the other's expression of slight disappointment. As he walked into the tent, he could see that even the rows of seats were used for practice. A lot of the members stretched vigorously as the time for the first show of the day approached. The youth stopped when he saw someone shirtless with their arms entangled in two black straps hanged from the top of the tent.

As if he knew who Ciel was looking at, Sebastian pointed to the person hanging upside-down and training for an aerial performance. "That's Agni. He does many of the aerial acts here. Now, let's test you."

"Yes." Ciel tried to stop his heart from quickly beating as Sebastian peeled off his coat, then his shirt, revealing a tight torso of an athlete. "What are we going to do?" he quickly asked as the older man went to the center of the circus ring and dropped the clothes. 'Oh,' he thought when Sebastian reached his hand to him. Ciel blushed slightly and approached him.

"Show me your balance," Sebastian told him once the youth's small hand was held by his. He leaned on his side. "Give me your other hand."

Ciel noticed everyone was looking at them, as if they wanted to see how he would perform. "You're going to lift me up, am I right?" he asked so he could be prepared. Sebastian nodded and he held the other's hand. With a short yet strong push, the Ciel was lifted up and above the tall man with the support of his arms.

"Look at me," Sebastian said and Ciel turned his eyes down. "You always have to interact with your partner."

"Yes," the youth said quietly and both stood still, looking into each other's eyes. Ciel's view of their relationship started to change as the seconds passed. He right then and there developed stronger feelings toward Sebastian.

"You can be like this for a while without losing your arms' strength. That's good." Sebastian placed the younger male down. "Now I want you to walk around the ring on your hands one time. I want to see if your arms won't give in."

Ciel took a short deep breath and lifted his feet from the floor. He supported his body-weight on his hands. He was annoyed that his arms almost gave in.

Sebastian gazed and turned, following the youth's movements. To him, Ciel looked steady, his legs didn't move too much and his hands were spread properly.

A moment later, the whole turn was made and the youth stood up straight, shaking his arms as his muscles burned in exhaustion. He needed to practice more than usual if he was to stay in the circus. "What's next?" Ciel asked, a small frown forming between his eyebrows.

"Don't make that face if you're tired. We're practicing, so you don't have to smile, but don't make a face like that. It makes it seem like you don't enjoy what you're doing. I'm still thinking if you should be part of my circus. Not everyone will accept someone who doesn't have formal training," Sebastian commented while rubbing his finger between the other's eyebrows.

Ciel turned his eyes away, trying not to blush. "I know," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ciel returned to the tent when Sebastian told him to change into a bit more comfortable clothing, so he wore his gymnastics uniform.

When Sebastian opened his eyes, he saw the youth seated next to him. "I needed some rest. Do the same as me," he said calmly.

Ciel stared at the tall man spreading his legs until he did the splits to the sides. "Okay," he said slowly and sat in front of him.

Sebastian made a thinking look and noticed that the youth didn't do enough. "More." When Ciel spread his legs just slightly more, Sebastian quickly rose to his feet and walked around him. "Haven't you warmed up while running to the trailer? You have to be quicker." He slowly pushed the other's back forward.

Ciel grunted when his chest rested on the floor. He knew that he hadn't warmed up enough and now his groin was in pain. He tried to disregard the pain and closed his eyes as the older male pushed him until his whole torso was flat on the floor. "W-What are you doing?" Ciel shot his head up when Sebastian sat on his lower back.

"You need to stretch more than this or you won't endure the same position." Sebastian held each of the youth's legs and pulled them off the floor, causing him to stretch even more.

Ciel shut his eyes and clenched his hands as the pain increased, but he didn't want to fail the test to be part of Fantasy Circus. He simply couldn't complain, and he knew how a circus was hard work.

"I think that's enough." Sebastian released the other's legs and stood. "Get up and loosen up." Ciel obliged and shook his legs to ease the soreness on his groin. "Do the splits back and forth."

The younger male followed the other's order easily, sliding down while parting his legs. He was startled when Sebastian turned him around to face up without warning. He watched the tall man pressing his ankle against his knee so it wouldn't rise from the floor. Sebastian leaned down, pressing on the youth's stretched out leg until it touched his collarbone. Ciel looked away as he felt Sebastian's steady breathing against his lips and the broad torso against the back of his limb until dangerously close to his buttock.

Sebastian gazed at Ciel's slightly pained look, and then he rested the thin ankle on his shoulder. "Let's switch legs now." He got up slowly and lifted the youth's other leg, getting the same position.

Ciel's whole body twitched when he felt the older male's crotch brush against his buttock. Even so, he pretended nothing happened. Even so, he could feel a strange chemistry between them. "Can we continue?" Ciel asked almost coldly. "Ah, fuck," he groaned when Sebastian stretched his leg to the maximum.

Sebastian grinned. "We can continue now." He sat on the floor once again. "Help me here." He spread out his legs once again and reached his hands forward.

Ciel sighed to himself and sat in front of him, and then he placed his feet against the other's calves. "Is this enough?" He asked, wondering how Sebastian could stretch wearing slacks.

"No, come closer." Sebastian suddenly embraced the youth's lower torso and pulled him closer.

Ciel was more embarrassed by their closeness than worried about the mild pain on his groin. Sebastian's behavior was strange since he never warmed up like this. When he was a gymnast, Ciel never had to touch someone else in such a way.

"Do you feel stretched?" Sebastian grinned and rested his chin on the other's middle of the chest. "Let's stay like this for a while."

Ciel frowned, but it vanished as the smell of Sebastian's hair flowed into his nostrils. The man, who he'd just met, as out to tease him. If he didn't know him well, it was impossible for him to know whether Sebastian's behavior was serious or not. He turned his eyes away. "You bathe after all." Ciel grinned when crimson eyes scowled at him.

"Of course I do. I'm not called Ciel," Sebastian retorted. As he was about to rest his head on the smaller male's chest, he was pushed away.

"Are you saying that I smell?" Ciel almost yelled and was pulled onto the broad chest in front of him. Sebastian was pushing his luck. He then scoffed, "Can we just finish the test?"

Sebastian looked into his blue eyes. "We end this when I say so. It's not because I'm not your boss yet that you can talk to me like that. You started it and now you don't want to hear it." He rested the younger male's head on his chest. "I almost forgot. We're in need of someone to be part of the circus, but we don't have enough space for you, so you're going to stay in my trailer. The new driver already has a space in the males' trailer."

Ciel tried to disregard the fact that Sebastian's heart beat quickly, which he found not matching with the arrogance. "As long as I'm part of Fantasy Circus, I don't mind sleeping next to an elephant."

"You're not comparing me to an elephant, are you?" Sebastian sat up with him.

Ciel sighed. "No."

"It's too early for you to be part of the show, so I'm going to take some of my time to train you. If I see that you're not ready before the circus moves locations, there's nothing I'll be able to do for you. We're going to stay for four days before we move south, but we'll take one more night to finish packing everything and leave. For now, I want you to see the shows from backstage. I can see that you have skill, but it needs to be perfected."

"I'll do my best," Ciel assured him and both rose to their feet.

"You've passed the test of not complaining... too much, and stretching enough to my liking. Your balance is good, too. However, now I have to practice for my performance tonight. We might not see each other until the show, so I wish you good luck in meeting more members and getting to know a bit more about the circus. There's one thing that I don't want you to do, and that's stopping anyone from what they're doing. Talk to them briefly while they're practicing. Any questions before I go?" Sebastian asked as he put on his shirt and buttoned it.

Ciel thought momentarily and watched an elephant passing by the entrance. "How do you train your animals?"

"We have a system of treat and repetition. There's just no point in treating animals poorly," Sebastian replied simply. "Anything else?"

"How do you shower?" Ciel questioned from the top of his mind.

"If you want to take a shower at my trailer, just open the only door to the left. Don't worry, it's big enough for you." Sebastian grinned and got into his coat.

"I'm not short, you're the one who's tall," Ciel retorted. "Anyway, I don't think that I have any more questions—At least for now."

"Alright, I'll see you around, Cookie." Sebastian waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ciel grunted, watching the older male disappearing to the backstage. The Sebastian from the TV was completely different from this one. The one he liked always smiled at everyone and was kind to children as well as adults. Still, whatever happened, he wouldn't give up.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Ciel was behind the curtain, holding one side while someone of the staff held the other. The audience filled the empty seats. He peeked on the other side of the curtain. It was slightly dark, but he could see everyone chattering as they awaited an impressive show.

"Ready," Sebastian warned as he approached the curtains. "Wish me luck." He grinned when Ciel quickly looked over his shoulder.

"G-Good luck," Ciel mumbled, staring at Sebastian. As the older man walked by him with a tall dark-blue staff in hand, he opened the curtain for him. What caught Ciel's attention the most were the other's crimson eyes shining. He knew at that moment that Sebastian was destined to be part of the circus and he loved it. Sebastian wore a black and white ringmaster jacket, and white fitted pants tucked into black boots below the knee. The tilted top hat was adorned with a feather to complete the costume. The youth closed the curtain, but watched through the small gap.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! I'm Sebastian Michaelis, your host. Enjoy our show!" Sebastian raised his arms in the air, greeting everyone.

Ciel heard the other's voice, which caused his heart to beat quicker because of how seductive it sounded. From afar, he could see how everyone gazed at Sebastian while they clapped cheerfully. He almost jumped and was startled when the older man pointed his staff towards the curtain.

"Undima," Sebastian called.

"Open the curtain," the member of the staff whispered.

"Yes." Ciel looked further into the backstage and saw Elizabeth and two more girls jogging after her toward the ring. "Good luck," he said quietly and they smiled at him. As he closed the curtain, the man next to him caught his attention.

"Whenever someone's close, open the curtain. If it's Sebastian, just open your side, alright?" he explained and pointed to the ring. "Here he comes."

When Ciel saw Sebastian pacing his way, he spread his side of the curtain. He noticed Elizabeth and the other two girls performing a flexible ballet dance as a slow song began.

"I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait." A woman approached them and took Ciel's place. "Everything is prepared in your dressing room for the next hour, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Paula." Sebastian took off his top hat and slid his hand through his hair as he walked away, making Ciel raise a brow at him.

"If you want, you can go to the other side and watch everything from the side of the ring." Paula smiled at him.

Ciel just nodded, but he was excited. He sneaked through the curtain and sat on an empty chair away from the ring. He watched as Elizabeth spun and the two girls surrounded her. When the blonde girl stopped with her arms up and well stretched torso, the audience clapped and cheered. The three of them bowed and hurried to the backstage. His eyes followed them and blinked a few times when Sebastian returned. "Again?" he said to himself, waiting to see what the Sebastian was going to do.

"Tonight, a promising new member has... _perhaps_ joined us: Ciel!" Sebastian called and looked over his shoulder. He grinned when he saw the youth jolting on his chair.

Ciel blushed slightly when the Sebastian extended his hand to him. As he stepped into the ring slowly, he looked at everyone staring at him. He felt awkward in casual clothing, while Sebastian was almost transformed to call the audience's attention. His hands opened slightly to release some of the heat turning into perspiration.

Sebastian placed his hand on the younger male's shoulder and his eyebrow twitched when he felt him shaking under his touch. "Do you understand now?" he quickly whispered.

"I wasn't prepared," Ciel retorted without moving his lips too much. Fortunately for him, everyone clapped for him.

Sebastian bowed his head and returned to the center of the ring. "Next we have the Lorios!" He pointed his staff to the curtain and two clowns came running with large shoes, followed by a group of others dressed equally. The ringmaster bowed once again to the whole crowed and led Ciel to the backstage.

"You're vindictive," Ciel commented in annoyance once the curtains closed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Ciel, I knew that you didn't have a clue of what it's like to be out there. I can't send someone to perform in front of a crowd if they start shaking."

Ciel flinched as Sebastian walked away. "I told you that I wasn't prepared," he retorted and followed him.

"You come to a circus and you aren't prepared to face the audience?" Sebastian continued his way.

"Wait." Ciel suddenly held the other's sleeve, avoiding direct contact. He looked away when Sebastian turned around. "I don't want to leave just because of this. I've participated in gymnastics competition and I didn't react like that at the time, so... please give me another chance," he murmured the last words. The last thing he wanted to do was beg to stay.

Sebastian gazed at him momentarily. "I don't remember telling to leave." He released his sleeve and grasped the other's hand. "That was one test that you didn't pass, but you'll have another chance later. For now, be prepared for anything because I might be testing you. Go back now. I have to get ready for my next act."

Ciel widened his eyes when Sebastian kissed his cheek before he walked away. 'Why...?' he thought in embarrassment and rested the tip of his fingers on his cheek. The kiss was dry, but he could still feel the soft lips. His heart raced in his chest. He had no idea what Sebastian wanted.

* * *

Later at night, Ciel accompanied Sebastian to the trailer. "So, do you do the same show every time?" Ciel asked as the older male opened the trailer's door.

Sebastian turned on the light. "We only change the choreography if we stop in previous locations. I think there's no need for you to go home this late, so you can stay here tonight. You were supposed to have your own bed, but it's late ant it takes time to get one the right size." He opened the opaque glass door separating the bedroom from the rest of the trailer.

"W-We're going to sleep together again?" Ciel stuttered nervously when Sebastian took off his artistic-looking costume.

"You can sleep outside if you want, but I'm really tired and in need of some sleep." The taller male slid his hands through his hair after he rid himself of his shirt. He leaned over the kitchen's sink and washed his face. "Damn it. I'm too tired to take a shower." He grimaced. Still, he made his way to the bathroom, finishing undressing himself on his way. "You can change into some comfortable clothing and go to bed. I'll be right there in a few minutes."

Ciel blushed and went to his backpack. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Sebastian responded from the other side of the door.

"At that time... why did you kiss me?" Ciel was glad that they weren't facing each other because his cheeks showed how embarrassed he was.

The door suddenly opened, startling the Ciel. Sebastian grinned and rested his finger under the other's chin. "You look even more cute when you show some emotion," he said in a lower voice and closed the door once again.

Ciel stared at the door, and then he heard the water-spray breaking the silence. "Cute?" Ciel said to himself and went to his backpack, perplexed. For the whole time, after he was on the circus ring in front of the audience, both of them hadn't spoken to each other. Sebastian had been too busy to do so. Even if he didn't perform, Ciel was tired from two days of overwhelming emotions.

After Ciel changed into his sleepwear pants and a plain white t-shirt, he stood in front of the bed, staring at it. Only then, the fact that he was going to sleep with Sebastian again sunk in his mind. He padded around the bed and pushed the covers open. He sat on the edge of the bed and confirmed that it was as comfortable as it looked. When the bathroom door opened, he quickly lay down and covered himself. He wondered how Sebastian finished so promptly. The lights were turned off. He slid even closer to the edge of the bed when the sheets were pushed away behind him, and he felt weight against the bed.

Sebastian yawned. "Ah, it's cold tonight. Are you asleep already?"

"Are you naked?" Ciel asked carefully and he was suddenly embraced from behind.

"I like sleeping naked, but I don't like to be cold." The tall man embraced him tighter.

"I can feel your...!" Ciel jerked away and stood on the bed. "Put some clothes on! You're not going to sleep alone. Otherwise, I'll go sleep in the other trailer." Of all the times, Sebastian had to want to sleep naked? Sleeping with him clothed had been bad enough.

Sebastian sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to sleep comfortably. Then, let's make it like this. You'll still sleep here and I won't do anything to you, alright?"

"As long as you don't touch me with your... thing again, I'll be fine." Ciel got in bed once again. He wanted to sleep as well. He didn't expect them to be so close in such a short amount of time.

"Don't worry." Sebastian turned off the presence light. "Goodnight, Cookie."

Ciel whined, "Only my mom calls me that."

Sebastian turned on his side, facing him. "If I know your nickname, that means that I'm different from everyone else, am I right?"

"If you call me that and I don't like it, that actually means that you're a lot more annoying than everyone else," Ciel muttered and quickly looked away when he felt Sebastian sliding closer to him. "Stay away."

"We're just strangers sleeping together. That's all." Sebastian chuckled and caressed the other's pale cheek. "You should smile more, you know?"

Ciel took Sebastian's hand away from him. "I don't have any reasons for it. And why have you been behaving like this from the start? You barely know me."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Are you saying that you're not happy to have a chance to be a member of Fantasy Circus? By the way, I'm a touchy-feeling kind of person."

"I am happy about being here," Ciel said louder than he expected and turned around. He disregarded the fact that Sebastian liked to touch people. "I just don't like smiling a lot, but I'm really happy to be here," he murmured, and rolled his eyes in annoyance when Sebastian embraced him from behind once again. "I told you not to-"

"It's cold," Sebastian interrupted him and placed his chin on top of Ciel's head. "I know that we're both guys, but you're cute."

Ciel frowned. "What does that mean? Are you saying that I look like a girl?"

"Well... no. Did you know that in circuses couples have children and train them to work with them later on?" Sebastian told him matter-of-factly.

Ciel turned around with a slightly curious look. "Where do you want to get by saying that?"

"Uh..." Sebastian took a moment, "Can you be my mine?"

Ciel's cheeks exploded red when he realized what was told to him. "Are you gay?" he suddenly asked without a second thought and leaned away. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared. _Of course, he hugged and kissed me. Why else would that be?_ he thought as he tilted further away. And what Sebastian had said had nothing to do with their short conversation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I just couldn't re-upload this with typos. lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Let's just say that I took a liking to you the first time I saw you." Sebastian chuckled slightly and sat up. "I'm telling you this because the way you look at me is different from the way you look at the others. I want you to know this because it would be difficult for me to travel around the world and perform while you're right there, so close to me and I can't do anything. If we were to leave this town, it would be harder for you to leave the circus once you know about my feelings," he explained seriously and looked at the lamp that was shining dim light.

Ciel sat up as well, taken by surprised by the love confession. "We met today."

Sebastian smiled at him. "Technically, I remember every time you came to watch the circus. You always brought your parents and excitedly told them why you like Fantasy Circus — Yes, you spoke that loudly. I always noticed this cute boy with blue eyes shining with each performance. And that's what keeps this circus going. Today I saw those eyes again when I first saw you up close and I couldn't help liking you."

The younger male turned his eyes away as his cheeks heated up. "Is that why you're giving me a chance to be part of this circus?"

"Yes. Still, you have great abilities that we can use here. So, what do you say about... being with me?" Sebastian tried once again.

Ciel looked at him and clenched his hands on the bedspread that covered his lower body. "I don't know. This is so sudden. Now that I know... can you put some clothes on?" Ciel quickly scowled at him.

"Of course." Sebastian jumped out of the bed and reached to the large drawer under it.

Ciel looked away at the sight of the other's strong body. He glanced at Sebastian once again and blushed even more. He still didn't know what to do. Hearing such words from someone he admired had taken a significant turn in his mind. If it was positive or negative, he didn't know. His eyes followed the taller male getting in bed once again in pajama pants, but still shirtless. "Can we get some sleep now?" he muttered, laying down as far away from Sebastian as he could.

"Yes." Sebastian rested his hands on Ciel's cheeks, startling him. "I'm happy you didn't run away from me."

Ciel shoved him away when he was kissed right on his lips. "I'm about to! Are you doing this to make me leave?" His hands shook slightly on the other's chest.

"I'm sorry. I did that without thinking. I don't want you to leave. I'll stay away from you until you say otherwise, alright?" Sebastian apologized and turned around, grinning widely without Ciel noticing. He knew his answer was going to take time, so he wanted to taste his prize and pretend that it happened on the spur of the moment. Still, he was serious and never hid his thoughts and emotions; the opposite of Ciel.

Ciel whined slightly and completely covered himself under the sheets. "You didn't even warn, or asked me." Ciel kicked the other's back without hesitation. "Idiot."

Sebastian couldn't help but to smile. "If you want me to steal a second kiss from you, just tell me," he teased and covered his yawn with his hand. "I really have to sleep. I have to wake up early in the morning." He took a deep breath and sunk his head on his soft pillow.

Amidst the darkness, Ciel frowned. Sebastian behaved in a relaxed way about what had happened between them. Even so, tiredness took over with the peaceful silence and he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes twitched before he opened them slowly. He was facing the ceiling. Through the curtains, he could see daylight. His heartbeat quickened when he realized that he had Ciel's arm over him and the boy's head on his chest. Sebastian rested his hand on it, his fingers sliding through the midnight-blue hair.

Ciel moaned as he heard the fast thumping against his ear, awaking him. When his eyes opened, he saw the older male's strong abdomen from the corner of his eyes.

Sebastian had the impression that Ciel had woken up. "Ciel?"

"What?" Ciel asked, as if he didn't know that he was resting on the other's chest. Once he pulled away from him, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sebastian sat up on the bed and lazily went to the door. When he opened it, he looked down at a girl with somewhat messy wine-colored hair. "Meirin? What's the matter?"

"We have a problem. Elizabeth sprung her ankle while coming down for breakfast. I told her to wait until she was completely awake, but she came down anyway and fell. She's not used to staying in the second floor of the trailer, but Ranmao really wanted to switch with her," the girl explained in desperation and looked away shyly from her boss's bare torso. "She asked if we could have Ciel to replace her, but I think that he's not ready to perform in front of an audience yet."

Sebastian looked over at Ciel seated on the bed, listening to everything. "But he's not a ballet dancer, he's a gymnast."

"Perhaps William can prepare a choreography a bit simpler for him," Meirin suggested.

Sebastian sighed, thinking of what to do. He knew that Ciel wasn't ready, but the should couldn't become shorter than usual. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Tell William to meet us in the tent and send Elizabeth to the hospital."

"Yes!" Meirin smiled widely and ran back to the girls' trailer.

Sebastian closed the door. "You might be part of tonight's... show." He stared at Ciel almost skipping toward his backpack. He looked at the boy curiously. "Can I assume that you're happy?"

"I'm very happy." Ciel smiled and took out his gymnastics clothing.

"It's what you get for having a boss who likes you," Sebastian whispered and embraced the Ciel's waist from behind.

Ciel released himself and turned around, frowning at him. "I want to work in Fantasy Circus with my own effort."

"I told you that you have abilities that we need here. Still, having me liking you is a plus, am I right?" Sebastian teased and rubbed his finger between Ciel's eyebrows. "You're always so upset. I thought that it was good for someone to love another."

Ciel sighed. "I don't know anything about that. I've been training myself all these years to enter the circus. What amazes me the most is that it's a man after me, not a girl."

The tall man stared at him. "All your life—Wait, are you saying that I don't stand a chance?"

Ciel turned around. "I... don't dislike you," he murmured, a light shade of red covering his cheeks.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Sebastian suddenly wrapped his arm around the boy's torso and pulled his chin up with his free hand.

"Forget it," Ciel muttered. He felt the other's warm chest against his back and the hot breathing against his neck. "Do you really think that you can simply win me over? I've had many people give up on me after so much small talk on their part. Eventually, you'll be the same as them." He released himself again and picked up his backpack. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Ciel walked away, frowning as usual.

"Small talk?" Sebastian questioned himself. He knew that Ciel had others after him, and that had pushed him to express his true feelings before anyone else could. However, he still wasn't completely aware of his own feelings toward Ciel. Sebastian just wanted him to know. He sighed and went to his bed, then opened the drawer under it and took out some clothes. He turned his eyes to the bathroom as the door opened. He watched Ciel walking out and placing his backpack on the same spot as before, leaned against the kitchen table.

When Ciel turned around, he stared at Sebastian's broad chest in front of him. His eyes looked up into the Sebastian's. "What is it?"He gulped and tilted backwards because of how close he was.

"I'm going to show you how serious I am," Sebastian whispered and pressed his lips to the boy's without warning.

"Stop!" Ciel shut his eyes when he was laid down on the table and the other's big hands slid under his shirt.

Sebastian ceased his caresses and sighed, still leaving his hands on Ciel's abdomen. "Can you see how serious I am now? I know that this is too sudden, but I've noticed how some members of the circus look at you."

Ciel got off the table slowly and turned his head down. "I don't want you to use the fact that I want to be in the circus to make me let you do this kind of things," he said seriously. "For now, I want to focus on what I've worked so much for, then... maybe I'll think about what you want." He blushed slightly.

Sebastian grinned. "You like me even if it's just a bit, don't you? You might close yourself from the others, but I can see right through you. You only told me to stop instead of actually struggling against me. Adding to all that, you blush in front of a man and not a girl." He gazed at the younger male's surprised expression. "Your face shows me that I'm right."

Ciel looked away, frowning. He couldn't find a response this time.

* * *

After a silent breakfast in Sebastian's trailer, they went to the large tent and greeted William, who had already rehearsed the choreography with the twins and was available. William always had the habit of wearing suits in the circus, which no one else wore.

"Elizabeth told me that Ciel is going to perform tonight. Sebastian, I'm not sure we can do that," William said and turned to the boy who stood beside him. "It takes a long time to learn choreography confidently. You have to show the audience that you've been doing this your whole life."

"First, we'll have to see how it goes." Sebastian wrapped one arm around Ciel's shoulders. "I'm sure he can do it." He grinned when Ciel scowled at him.

Ciel pulled away from him. "I'll do my best."

"Good." Sebastian smiled. "Actually, I was thinking of being part of the act. Maybe we can prepare a balance performance between us and have Meirin and Ranmao be part of it."

"I don't think so," William retorted. "You have three acts every night. Why do you want to wear yourself out even more?"

Sebastian chuckled. "That way I can keep an eye on him."

"You can do that without performing. You just have to walk by and check up on him." A frown began to form between William's eyebrows.

Sebastian patted his shoulder, smirking. "Unfortunately for you, I'm the boss, so you have to follow my orders."

"Then, don't come crying on my shoulder saying that you're too tired afterward," William scoffed and motioned Ciel to follow him. "Let's begin with a good warmup."

Fortunately, it had taken long for Ciel to learn the choreography, especially with Sebastian always complaining whenever he did something wrong. Both were left alone by William as soon as they just needed to practice what they already knew.

Sebastian dropped Ciel badly, causing to him to fall backwards and land on the floor. "Can't you be more careful?" Ciel muttered and got up slowly, rubbing his ass. "If I break a bone I won't be able to stay here."

Sebastian turned his eyes away. "I'm sorry. Let's practice this part until we do it the right way."

Ciel nodded and held the other's hand, rising to his feet. Sebastian swung him around and lifted him up. "This time it was too slow, my arms are about to give in." Ciel made a slightly pained look as his arms supported him up with Sebastian's help. "Ah!" he shouted when the tall male moved his hands away and caught him bridal-style.

"You almost sounded like a girl." Sebastian laughed, and then grinned at the other's blushing cheeks.

Ciel freed himself from the tight embrace. "Don't insult me like that. I wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I see... So, if I do something without you expecting it, I'm going to see some of your true emotions, am I right?" Sebastian rubbed his finger between the boy's brows. "You have to stop looking so upset."

"It's not as simple as you think. It takes a lot for someone to get any kind of emotion out of me... but anger. I'm used to being upset with anything, so don't always take the chance to touch me because of it." Ciel took his hand away. "We should continue."

"You say that it takes a lot, but I've seen a few already. And we met yesterday." Sebastian raised Ciel once again.

"If you continue, I'm going to practice with someone else." He frowned as Sebastian bent his arms, making their noses almost touch.

"Everyone is busy. You're lucky I'm giving you my time to do this with you because the others have their own routine." Sebastian was about to kiss him, but Ciel turned his head away.

"Just because no one's around doesn't mean you can do that—I didn't ask you to. And if you're so busy like the rest of the circus members, you can go and I'll practice by myself." Ciel knew that he had used Sebastian's precious time, but all these advances were unexpected and always surprised him in the wrong times.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you alone," Sebastian told him.

Ciel looked away when Sebastian smiled. "We've been doing this for hours now." He took a deep breath. He knew that he had to work hard for what he wanted, but he was growing tired of doing the same thing for so long.

"Let's take a break," Sebastian agreed and placed him down successfully this time. "We've been doing this all morning." He stretched his arms and back. "I'm pleased that you can keep up with this hard work."

Ciel blushed slightly. "I told you that I've been working for this my whole life." He liked Sebastian's praise, and that was noticed.

Sebastian smiled. "You're so adorable." He caressed the boy's cheek, and his eyebrow twitched when his hand wasn't slapped away as usual.

Ciel looked down, frowning. "A guy doesn't like to hear that."

Sebastian bent slightly down to be at the same height as him. "Ciel... do you hate me?"

Blue eyes looked into crimson ones. Ciel shook his head slightly. "No," he murmured and stopped a scowl from forming between his brows. Hearing Sebastian's serious tone took him to answer honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead lightly.

"Sebastian," a man called for his boss.

"Claude, what's the matter?" Sebastian hurried to him, followed by Ciel.

Claude smiled slightly. "Elizabeth is going to be alright in a few days. It was nothing too serious."

Sebastian sighed. "That's good to hear. We can't afford having someone not performing."

"I have to practice now. I'll see you around." Claude nodded to Sebastian and gave a glimpse of a smile before ruffling Ciel's hair and walking away.

Ciel stared at him. He then looked at Sebastian frowning at Claude's back as the man walked away. "Sebastian?"

"I told you that there are others who have their eyes on you." Sebastian arranged Ciel's hair. "Don't let anyone touch you like this or they'll think that you don't mind it," he said with a serious tone.

Ciel grinned and took a step away from him. "You included."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "I'm an exception."

"Yes, and I'll just let you do whatever you want," Ciel muttered sarcastically and gulped when the older male stared at him. "I-I wasn't serious." He walked backwards as Sebastian approached him with predatory eyes.

Sebastian held his forearm and pulled him closer. "Don't tempt me, Ciel. If you don't want me to touch you, don't even play with your words." He turned his head down. "I'm sorry. I'm a jealous guy and I vented my annoyance on you." He caressed Ciel's cheek.

Ciel almost gasped when the Sebastian bent down, breaching the safe space between their faces. "What are you going to do?" he questioned reluctantly. "No." The youth shook his head when Sebastian's big hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding it still.

Sebastian parted his lips slightly and pressed to Ciel's. He rested his hand on his chest and felt the frantic heartbeat. The same hand moved around the slender torso into a tight embrace as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to push his tongue's way into Ciel's mouth. His whole body tensed when Ciel parted his lips willingly. Sebastian was surprised, but he wasn't going to let it end so easily.

Something in Ciel's mind led him to just allow Sebastian to have his way with him. His back was bent backwards and his mind became foggy as he felt Sebastian's tongue explore his mouth. Ciel didn't return the passionate kiss, though, but he was somehow pleased with the results. The feeling of having Sebastian kissing him was a lot more than he'd expected. Once he felt his legs about to give in, he pulled himself out of his trance and away from Sebastian. He turned his half-lidded eyes down and, without a word, he walked away.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's flushed cheeks. He licked his own lips as his half closed eyes watched Ciel stepping into his trailer. If he went there, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something more, so he decided to leave Ciel alone and check with the rest of the circus's members. 'I wanted more', he thought to himself as he walked around the large tent.

Meanwhile, Ciel curled himself on the bed in embarrassment. All he said about not letting Sebastian touch him had no effect whatsoever. The barrier he had built for so long was broken so easily that he hated himself for it. The memories of watching Sebastian's performances over the years were mostly directed to the man himself than the actual performance. He still loved the circus just as much, but he didn't want Sebastian to be right after that. When Sebastian had told him that he'd always noticed him among the audience, Ciel remembered their eyes meeting as well. He always felt special whenever Sebastian looked only at him. Still, he didn't want to express his feelings as if it was alright with him to let a man he barely knew to kiss him freely just because of, perhaps, superficial feelings developed toward him. "What have I done?" he whined to himself and held his head.

Ciel sighed and sat up. He didn't know what else to do. He had learned and practiced his balance act, which William didn't wanted him to be part of in the beginning. A knock on the door of the trailer startled him and he went to see who it was.

"Hey, Ciel, everyone's going to have lunch together. Do you want to come with us?" Finny smiled widely.

"Uh... Yes, I'll be right there. I'm just going to take a quick shower," Ciel answered a bit too seriously for his own liking.

"Alright, if you don't hurry, your share might be gone." Finny chuckled and went back to the tent.

"Okay." As he was about to close the door, he watched Sebastian walking toward the tent and talking to Finny. Then Sebastian looked his way, which made him close the door quickly. 'Now he's going to think that I'm watching him', he thought, scolding himself as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to "follow: story" for more!**

**As I mentioned in two of my other stories:**

**In my little blog (eikokazama dot blogspot dot pt), I made a Q&A with three great writers! Robovacation, Little Storm and aliendroid answered a few of my questions about Fanfiction writing and themselves. If you'd like to know them better, stop by and check out their awesome answers and different points of view!**

**Have a nice day/night!**

**Eiko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As he ate, Ciel always glanced at Sebastian, who talked casually with William and Claude. From all of the portable tables scattered on the tent's ring, Ciel took a seat at the one with the triplets, Bard and Finny. Sebastian's table was full when he got there. He expected that Sebastian would save a chair for him, but that hadn't been the case. He quickly turned his eyes away when Sebastian made eye contact with him.

At the table paralleled to Ciel's, Sebastian grinned at the young man's slightly flushed cheeks. His mouth fell open when he watched Ciel sipping his orange juice from the transparent glass. What caught his attention the most were the lips parting to drink the liquid. If he couldn't kiss those lips, he would kiss the glass. He just wanted to feel Ciel again.

"Sebastian?" Claude caught his attention.

Sebastian shifted his attention elsewhere. "What is it?"

"You've been acting strange lately," William commented. He looked over his shoulder and back at him. "Were you staring at Ciel?"

"No," Sebastian answered simply, lying and expecting William not to notice.

William leaned slightly forward. "You like him, am I right?" he whispered and noticed Claude's surprised reaction.

"You're wrong. I was just thinking that he has a lot to prepare for." Sebastian tried to change the subject as smoothly as he could. He grimaced at the sight of Ciel frowning at him. _Why is he making that face?_ Sebastian turned away with a thoughtful expression. _Did he hear William from that far? Or is he angry that I didn't save him a seat?_ When he looked back at Ciel he wasn't there. He turned his eyes to the exit and watched him heading to the trailer. "I'm finished. I need to use the bathroom now," Sebastian excused himself and left the table, chasing Ciel.

Ciel sighed in annoyance as he sat at the kitchen's table. For some reason, he hadn't liked the sight of William whispering to Sebastian. That action went straight to his nerves because he was affected by it. And he hated that feeling. The door opened and he looked over his shoulder. When Sebastian stepped inside, he turned his eyes away.

Sebastian grinned at Ciel pouting as he approached the table. "You look upset. Have I done something I shouldn't?"

Ciel glanced at him sitting on the chair paralleled to his. "Yes, you kissed me without warning and you shoved your tongue into my mouth. Of course I'm upset. And we barely know each other."

"You allowed me do that willingly, remember? Are you blushing because you're remembering it as a good or a bad moment?" Sebastian teased and leaned over the table.

Ciel averted his eyes. "Of course I didn't like it. I already told you that you'll forget about liking me sooner or later, so stop bothering me. Besides, you're not serious by the way you're joking about it."

"You're saying that again." Sebastian scowled and stood to his full height. "I told you that I'm serious. I can show you again if you want me to. I don't care if we're almost strangers, I don't want others to take you—I won't just sit and watch that happen."

Ciel clenched his hands and stood as well. "I can choose whoever I want to be with! It's not because Claude is nice to me that I'm going to date him if he asks me to. Do you really think that anyone can be with me? And I don't belong to you!"

"I don't know if you like someone, so I'm trying to monopolize you. If I could, I would lock you up until you agreed to date me. By the way, I made you show another emotion of yours right now. Ciel, you don't know how badly I want to kiss you," Sebastian said with a husky voice, but he didn't move. "I don't want you to be seriously upset with me, so I'm not going to tease you."

Ciel turned his head down. "For now, I want is to focus on tonight's performance. When I'm done with it, we'll finish this talk." Ciel didn't want to be with Sebastian for a few minutes. He wanted to compose himself and build his safety barrier once again so he wouldn't show unnecessary emotions.

* * *

Before entering the circus ring, Ciel did everything he could to stop Sebastian's advances. Since Fantasy Circus was, in fact, a circus for adults only at night, the attire was far from normal.

"Stop touching me," Ciel whispered harshly and took Sebastian's hand away from his shoulder. Finny and Bard were performing their humorous act and receiving cheers while everyone else were backstage.

Both Ciel and Sebastian had changed into jeans, and they were shirtless and barefooted. The older male's tight body caught everybody's attention, and Ciel's torso also did because of how strong it looked for a petite young man. After all, Ciel had been a sports-person for many years.

"Your skin is really soft," Sebastian whispered back teasingly.

"Just stop that already," Ciel said louder than he'd expected and avoided a few glances from the others.

"Sebastian, Ciel, you two are next," William warned and peeked through the curtain that separated them from the show.

Ciel felt something warm and wrinkled bump against his back. He looked over his shoulder. "I guess you're ready." He patted the elephant's trunk. Ciel took a deep breath as he started to feel nervous and wanting to give up. He rolled his eyes when he felt a big hand ruffling his hair slightly, and he looked back at Sebastian.

"You're not going to be alone out there, so don't worry." Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel looked into his crimson eyes before he turned his head downwards. "It's not like you to be this serious. I was expecting you to push me or something," Sebastian continued. He gazed at the young man's lips parting, then his eyebrow twitched when they closed. He sighed. "I can see that you still don't have kind words to say to me."

Ciel disregarded him and looked at Finny, Bard and the rest of the clowns jogging towards them, panting from the organized commotion. "Good work," Ciel said too quietly for his own liking.

"Come on, Ciel, be happy for what you're going to do." Bard smiled as he walked by him.

"I..." the young man didn't voice his thoughts. It had never crossed his mind that his expressions had a negative impact on others; he never cared about it before. Ciel felt a sting in his chest just thinking that the other members of the circus saw him as someone unhappy to be there—It wasn't what he felt. His train of thought stopped when William announced him and Sebastian to the audience.

"Let's go. Whatever happens, don't stop," Sebastian warned Ciel and both were followed to the circus ring by the two elephants.

"Okay." Ciel sighed in dismay, trying to put the fear and anxiety aside. He scanned the audience as everyone cheered for them and watched the elephants that had their backs and head covered with an embellished orange cloth. Perhaps they would be entertained by the elephants instead of him.

They bowed, smiling as gracefully as they could, then Sebastian helped Ciel onto the elephant. _Such a good sight_, Sebastian thought to himself as he eyed Ciel climbing the animal. He had his eyes filled with the young man. He then went to the larger elephant and climbed it with the help of the animal's trunk.

The audience became silent as they watched the elephants walk around the ring, carrying both men. Sebastian was the first to stand. He looked over his shoulder, at Ciel balancing himself on the elephant.

Ciel looked at Sebastian raising his arms, presenting himself, so he did the same. With slight worry, he looked at his back. Ciel's confidence faded away once again. His breathing became unsteady. _Not now!_ Everyone's eyes began to haunt him. He wanted to jump off the elephant and run away from there.

"Ciel," Sebastian's concerned voice called him, and he got a hold of Ciel's hand as the animals walked side by side. He noticed his fear. "Worry after we do this. See the audience as someone you want to please with your performance, like your parents," he said firmly and pulled Ciel, letting the smaller elephant walk away with the guidance of Finny.

"I'll do it." Ciel took Sebastian's other hand and was slowly lifted up upside down. Everyone applauded for a short moment before a more rhythmic song filled the circus tent.

"Steady your breathing," the older male advised and gazed at Ciel closing his eyes for a second. Backstage, most of the circus members watched their boss and the newcomer's performance.

"I can see from here that Ciel is nervous," a young man commented and felt someone's hand resting on his shoulder.

"You were the same, Alois." Claude smiled and watched Ciel bending his back and touching Sebastian's shoulders with the tip of his toes, earning a loud applause. "Like you, he'll get used to this." His hazel eyes followed Ciel's every graceful move.

Alois frowned slightly at his partner's almost hypnotized expression, and looked back at the other two. "He has such a bad personality, yet everyone likes him," he said to himself. The young man created animosity toward the newcomer immediately.

On the elephant, Ciel stood on Sebastian's shoulders and spread his arms, earning applause. As Sebastian released his ankles, Ciel took a deep breath before he bent forward and quickly flipped over, landing on the ringmaster's broad shoulders. Sebastian bent his legs slightly, then stood straight and locked Ciel's ankles once again. _Good_, Ciel thought, but before he could relax, Sebastian sat on the animal's back. "W-What are you doing? This isn't what we're supposed to do," he said quietly as he was forced to sit in front of him.

"I didn't tell you this, but these people came here to see something more than this. After all, this _is_ a circus for adults by nighttime. The last show is always uncommon." Sebastian grinned and kissed Ciel's bare shoulder as the song change into a slower one. "I knew you wouldn't agree to do this part of the act. William advised me not to tell you or you would refuse," he whispered and he saw Ciel clearly stiffen.

"You..." Ciel clenched his jaw in anger. "Are you saying that you would do this to anyone else, too?" He didn't wait for the answer and tried to get off the elephant.

Gasps and chatter almost replaced the music as they watched the smaller male's attempt to escape, but they were actually enjoying the whole scenario unfolding.

"I can't let you leave, Ciel." Sebastian pulled him back and laid him down on the animal's back.

"What are you doing? I don't want to do something like this in front of everyone!" the young man shouted, struggling in Sebastian's embrace.

"Damn it, Ciel," Sebastian grumbled when the frantic movements ended in him being punched in the gut. He grasped Ciel's wrists and pinned them above his head. "You can't move now," he teased and leaned down.

"I don't care if this is a circus for adults at night. I'm not going to let you do this." Ciel froze when his neck was kissed. He blushed as the audience watched them attentively. "Stop!" He kneed Sebastian's abdomen, causing him to fall backwards, holding his lower torso. _He's so strong_, the young man thought, tired from struggling. As the elephant walked around the ring, Ciel sat up and looked down. He was high above the floor. Still, he managed to slide off the large elephant, but landed badly.

"Hey," Sebastian called and jumped off the animal. "We have to finish this."

Ciel scowled at him. "If this is what you call a show in this circus, I don't want to be part of it. Next time, ask someone else to help you." He rose to his feet and ran away. But, a long, strong arm wrapped around his waist and a big hand pulled his chin up from behind, causing him to stop abruptly. Ciel moaned when soft lips pressed against his neck. He was startled by the applause that came from the audience. "What?" His cheeks exploded red. "They want to watch us like this?" Once Ciel's ass was lightly groped, he elbowed the other's abdomen.

Sebastian bent in pain and let Ciel escape. He had been beaten up enough. Even if they hadn't finished the act, he was pleased to force himself onto Ciel with the excuse that it was a performance. He bowed to the pleased audience and walked away, passing by Finny, who led the elephant out of the ring.

Sebastian took the shirt and shoes given by Paula and put them on. "Where did he go?"

"To the trailer. Ciel didn't look happy with what happened. I think you should've explained to him what the adult act involved," she told him.

"It's supposed to be a perverted act without much to it, but he's so stubborn that he rejected me in front of everyone," Sebastian muttered as he laced his shoes. "Are the clothes prepared for my animal act?"

"Yes," Paula answered. She had a sad look in her brown eyes. "You should talk to him now. He told me that he's going to leave." The woman was surprised by her boss' sudden negative reaction, and watched him running to his trailer. "I don't know if Ciel will stay for long."

Claude approached her, as if he had eavesdropped. "Ciel will stay, but he might not do any of those dirty performances again. He likes this circus too much to give up. However, Sebastian will be scolded for of his bad behavior." He grinned and went to the ring as William announced him and Alois.

In the trailer, Ciel changed into his pajamas and, as he was about to turn off the lights, the door opened. "Are you going to force me into something again?"

Sebastian looked away and back at him. "No, I came to tell you that I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," Ciel retorted. "We were performing in front of everyone, but you still didn't tell me what was going to happen." He clenched his hands. "I was humiliated."

"You weren't," Sebastian said quickly and rest his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Ciel, you reacted exactly as expected. The audience likes to watch the stubbornness, specially if it's real. You didn't hear them. They loved your performance."

The smaller male stared up at him. "Really, they enjoy something like that?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Yes. Anyway, I have to go now. My performance will be next because our act ended too early. If you want, you can stay here."

Ciel frowned. "Don't expect me to forgive you so soon."

"We'll talk later, then." The older male squeezed Ciel's shoulders lightly before he left in a hurry.

"What a pervert," Ciel muttered and turned off the lights. He found his way to bed easily and slid under the covers. He was relieved to be alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews on this re-uploaded story :) By the way, if you want to check my blog made for my precious readers, you can go to eikokazama dot blogspot dot pt :P  
**

**Have a nice day/night!**

**Eiko.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took a while, but here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

An hour later, Sebastian stepped into the trailer and turned on the weak lights, and he placed a tray on the kitchen table. He was still dressed in his ringmaster outfit. He looked at the youth sleeping soundly in his bed. As he approached the king-size bed, Ciel shifted clumsily, facing the ceiling, his hands next to his head. The youth took a deep breath. Sebastian gazed at him closely. "You're so cute," he whispered and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't stop himself and kissed the parted lips. When he felt Ciel's lips twitch, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in. Sebastian's mind blanked when the Ciel gradually returned the kiss, still in his sleep, as if he was dreaming about it.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on top of the youth, never leaving the welcoming lips alone. As their tongues swirled against each other sensually, Sebastian's forearm was gripped. "Just a while longer wouldn't hurt, but I can't continue." Sebastian got off the bed and wiped the other's lips with his sleeve. The uncomfortably small space in his crotch had returned just like the other times, but he tried his best to relax. "Ciel, I brought you something to eat. The show is over for today."

"Huh? Oh, alright." Ciel rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

Sebastian gulped when the youth rested the tip of his fingers on his lips. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can go ahead and eat; I already did." He hurried to the bathroom.

Ciel sat up and licked his bottom lip. "Strange," he said to himself as he felt his lips slightly swollen. Even so, he disregarded that feeling and went to the kitchen area. The youth heard the water-spray from the bathroom unusually strong and tiptoed closer to the door. He placed his hands on the door, then his ear. His eyes widened as he heard harsh breaths among the loud sound of the water. Ciel's mouth fell open and his heartbeat quickened when his name was called hoarsely. He pulled away from the door as the unsteady breathing was still heard, but the sound of the water replaced it when he went to the kitchen table. Absent minded he sat on the chair and took a plate and a glass of apple juice from the tray. His cheeks were dusted red and he shrunk on his seat.

Even a few minutes after the awkward episode, the youth still blushed. Ciel tried to relax when the water stopped running and the door opened a moment later.

"Have you finished?" Sebastian asked as he dried his hair, and he got a nod as an answer. His eyebrow rose when he noticed Ciel's glances at the pitch-black towel that hanged low around his waist. The tall man approached the youth, padding on the cold floor. He leaned over the table and Ciel looked into his eyes with flushed cheeks. "Are you alright?" He then placed the other towel on his shoulder and cupped the Ciel's cheeks with both hands. "Are you sure?" he asked when Ciel nodded shyly. Sebastian looked at him biting his bottom lip slightly. The blue eyes showed a different emotion, as if Ciel revealed his submissive side; eyes always widened to a certain extent, like he expected something.

Sebastian leaned even closer and the youth didn't move, nor took his hands away. The ends of his lips tilted upwards. "I don't know what happened to you, but you look different," he said before he went to his drawers to get some clothes. "After you eat, get into some warm clothes; we're going out." He tried not to rush his dinner since Ciel was almost finished.

The youth became quiet, wondering what Sebastian wanted to do. He never saw the older male in his everyday life, so he was curious about it.

* * *

Sebastian had taken the tray that he borrowed from the men's trailer while Ciel got ready. After warning everyone that he and Ciel were going somewhere, Sebastian returned and opened the door of his trailer, walking inside casually. His crimson eyes widened in surprised and he gulped at the sight of the youth facing his back to him, completely naked. He suddenly had an urge to touch him.

As Ciel picked up a shirt that he left on the bed, along with his pants and underwear, he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could look over his shoulder, he was tackled onto the bed. "Ah!" When he was quickly turned around, his eyes stared up at Sebastian looming over him. The youth quickly covered his body as much as he could with just a shirt, then he pulled a pillow, but Sebastian took hold of it and threw it to the floor. He couldn't close his legs with Sebastian's waist between his thighs. "Stop looking at me like that."

Sebastian gazed at Ciel, who shook like a rabbit trapped by a large wolf. In silence, he caressed the younger male's cheek. "I want to devour you," he said with a lower voice than usual, his eyes half-lidded in lust.

Ciel shook his head quickly. "N-No. We're not dating, and we're not going to do any of that, so don't touch me!" He was about to take Sebastian's hand away, but it was grasped firmly. The youth shut his eyes once eager lips kissed him fervently. His eyes opened slightly to look into lust-filled ones. Both gazed into each other's eyes until Ciel couldn't take it anymore out of embarrassment and roughly shoved the taller male away.

Sebastian sat on his ankles, studying every detail of the pale, curled body. "Let me be your boyfriend. I like you, Ciel," he said determinedly.

The youth sat up as far away from him as he could. "You only want my body," he said quietly and pulled the other pillow to cover his bent legs that were close to his chest. His hand never left the shirt, gripping it firmly.

"No, I like everything about you. Ciel, I want to hear a yes from you. I want to love you." Sebastian crawled closer to him and kissed an exposed knee.

Ciel blushed, looking down at him, who took away the pillow. "Don't." He quickly retrieved it. "If you want..." the youth paused when Sebastian's eyes shot up at him, "...to be with me, you have to calm down. I don't know what to do if you advance like this."

"Yes." Sebastian's face lit up. "You're blushing again." He kissed the other's flushed cheek. "We'll do this slowly, alright? I won't force you to do anything."

Ciel looked away, frowning slightly. "Don't... be so happy. It will take you a lot of work just to have something from me."

"I don't mind. As long as I can be with you, I'll be fine." Sebastian took an under shirt from behind him and covered the youth with it. "Still, I will devour you in due time," he teased and kissed him. He grinned when he wasn't kissed in return.

"Leave now. I have to get ready," Ciel demanded. He thought that just giving in to Sebastian wouldn't do him much harm since he only planned on giving little of himself so he wouldn't become emotionally attached.

"I'm going to wait in the bathroom." Sebastian smiled slightly.

Ciel followed Sebastian with his eyes until he was left alone.

* * *

Ciel waited for Sebastian outside, his hands in his pockets. It was a cold night. "Where are we going?" he asked when the older male came out and closed the door.

"Let's just go for a walk. Tell me where you want to stop on the way." Sebastian smiled as both walked out of the circus camp.

The youth frowned slightly. "It's a bit too cold to be walking around, don't you think?" He quickly looked up at Sebastian when his hand was held by a warm one. He blushed when both hands were pushed into the tight pocket of the other's jacket.

"I'll warm this hand for you first, then the other." Sebastian led him down the street. "Have you thought of where to go?"

Ciel took a moment to answer. He couldn't stop blushing because Sebastian wouldn't let go of his hand. "Let's just go to a bar or something."

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish."

The youth took his hand out of Sebastian's pocket as they walked into a poorly lighted bar. They sat at a table across the bar, and a waiter approached them.

"What would you like to have?" she asked Sebastian.

Sebastian disregarded the woman and turned his attention to Ciel. "You choose first," he told him.

"Uh... Anything without alcohol," Ciel requested and his eyebrow twitched when she stared at him. "I'm weak to alcoholic drinks."

The woman with slightly messy hair grinned at him. "Perhaps a glass of milk would be better?" Only the music could be heard for a moment.

"What part of him being weak to alcohol didn't you understand?" Sebastian retorted with a frown well formed between his crimson eyes. "If you don't want to get yourself in trouble, I suggest that you do your work and serve customers what they ask for," he grumbled and watched her walk away in embarrassment. He looked over at Ciel. "Don't let that idiot ruin this night, alright?"

The youth looked away. "Yes." He was glad that Sebastian was so quick to help him.

"Ciel?" someone called while approaching the table.

When an unknown man to Sebastian called the youth, he looked at him. A tall man with light-brown hair, a good posture and finely dressed, looked surprised to see Ciel.

The youth stared at him. "Harold."

"I haven't seen you in quite a while." He then turned his attention to the frowning man at the other end of the small table. "Hi, I'm Harold. Aren't you Sebastian Michaelis? Ciel always talked about you... when we were dating. Unfortunately, I don't like the circus as much as him, so I never went with him."

"I'm glad to know I was talked about while you two were dating." Sebastian grinned at him.

Ciel rolled his eyes as the two men were already competing verbally. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to go to your table?"

"Don't talk like that, Ciel, I came here to talk to you." Harold smiled at him, and leaned down. "Did you get him in bed to be part of the circus?"

"What-" As Sebastian stood, Harold was punched on the face and fell backwards. He stared at the Ciel pinning the tall man to the floor.

Ciel gripped the other's shirt-collar. "I broke up with you because of those stupid comments, but you still do that. Who do you think I am? I joined the circus with my own effort!" he shouted and everyone in the bar turned their attention to the unfolding scenario.

"I still like this feisty side of you." Harold cupped the youth's ass with his big hands. "Too bad we didn't date long enough for me to have this. Perhaps now we can get back together and go on a trip to my house?"

Sebastian grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso, and lifted him away from Harold. "He's with me now, not some pervert like you."

"What are you saying? He likes perverts." Harold smirked and rose to his feet. "Why do you think that he was a pole-dancer a while back? Well, he's not that into perverts, but he enjoys being the submissive one."

Sebastian quickly looked at Ciel, who frowned and was embarrassed. "Just leave us alone, Harold," the shorter male told him.

"You're lucky that I found someone else, or I would come after you. I took half a year to stop thinking about you as a boyfriend. All you talked about was being part of a circus. Have a good night with this guy, Cookie." The sharply dressed man walked away from their table.

"He's always the same." Ciel sighed in annoyance and took a seat again.

Sebastian frowned as he sat across the table. "You didn't even react to him calling you Cookie."

"We were together for a year—I got used to it," the youth said with an annoyed look.

"I won't talk about it any longer. Still, I didn't like what I saw," the older male muttered.

"Neither did I." Ciel leaned back on his chair and was served a glass of strawberry juice.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take your order," the same woman as before said quietly.

Sebastian took a moment to reply. "Give me something with alcohol," he made an opposite request of Ciel's.

"Right away." She hurried to the counter.

"This has a weird taste," Ciel commented and sipped his juice once again. "It's too bitter for a strawberry juice."

"Perhaps it has more fruit or something." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and was promptly served with a wide glass. "I want to pay now. We're leaving after this." He took out his wallet and gave the waitress enough money for the drinks. He grinned deviously at her. "No tip for you."

She gasped, took the money and stomped back to the counter, frowning.

"I'm telling you, Sebastian, this drink tastes strangely." Ciel looked into the glass with one opened eye. "It's tasty, though."

In a matter of few minutes, both finished their drinks and stepped out of the bar. "What's the matter?" Sebastian asked in worry when the youth leaned against him.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. Maybe the change of atmosphere affected me." Ciel tried to stand straight.

"We should go back. By then the incidents of today will be forgotten... I hope."

"Yes. I think I need to lie down for a while. This night had a bad start and we should try some other day." Ciel looked at Sebastian holding his forearm and leading him up the pavement.

Once back in the trailer, Ciel fell on the bed, and again, Sebastian regarded him in concern. "Something is not right." He leaned over the youth and smelled his deep breathing. He frowned. "That idiot poured alcohol into your drink."

Ciel sighed and faced the ceiling. "I thought so. I told you it had a strange taste." He sat up, wobbling and grasped the older male's jacket clumsily, then pulled him down and pressed a kiss on his lips. "You still have the taste of that drink. I think mine was a lot stronger than the one you had." The youth chuckled in a drunken state.

Sebastian stared at him in disbelief. "I can't stay here, or something bad for you will happen." He got up and hurried out of the trailer.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called and heard the door locking from the outside.

Just an hour later, Ciel woke up with a headache. "Ugh, even one drink is bad for me," he muttered, holding his head with both hands.

"Are you sober?" Sebastian questioned, seated on the edge of the bed.

The youth stared at him. "You locked me in here, didn't you?" As he remembered everything, he blushed; the memory of him kissing Sebastian went through his mind.

"Yes. I had to, or I would do something to you while you were drunk. But now... that's a different story." Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap, facing him. Ciel remained quiet. "Aren't you doing to punch me or something of the sort?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around the youth's torso and moved him closer to his chest. "You acknowledge how much I like you, am I right? That's why you're not resisting."

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to make your life any easier," Ciel told him and closed his legs behind Sebastian's back.

"I like your stubbornness." Sebastian grinned. "At least can you tell me that you like me as well?" He chuckled when the younger male shook his head quickly. "Still resisting me? I'm going to make you say it." He laid him on the bed. "If you don't kiss me in return, I won't leave those lips alone."

"Hmm," Ciel moaned slightly when he was kissed lovingly. His heart beat even faster as the tall man positioned himself between his thighs.

Sebastian hummed into the kiss once Ciel returned the affection. He slid his tongue between the welcoming lip and explored his mouth. He then moved his hand along the Ciel's side until it stopped on the slender waist.

Ciel's clouded eyes gazed into the other's as Sebastian's big hands peeled his shirt off. The older man threw it to the floor and unbuttoned his own. He leaned down and blew kisses on the pale chest under him. Once free from his shirt, he threw it to the floor as well. "You have such cute buds." He chuckled at the youth's roll of the eyes. "What? I'm trying not to ruin the mood, but you make that face? It's a compliment, and you should be happy."

"At least I'm not angry," Ciel muttered shyly.

"That's good." Sebastian smiled, but it quickly faded when his thumb brushed against one of the nipples and a moan was let out by the youth. "I love watching your reactions. I want to see more."

"Ah!" Ciel closed his eyes in pleasure when his nipple was licked and kissed while the other was played with.

With a harsh suck on one of the erect nipples, Sebastian watched the Ciel arch his back. He couldn't hold it any longer and unzipped his pants. "I want to make love to you so badly," he said huskily and stroked himself to relieve some of the pressure. Feeling Ciel's eyes on him, his shaft got harder.

The youth watched him with half-lidded blue eyes. He wanted to continue. "If you want more, you have to take my pants off," he whispered and got a stare in return.

"I love you even more now, my little pervert." Sebastian grinned and kissed the smaller male passionately. He quickly took off Ciel's pants and sighed at the sight of underwear. "And here I was so eager to see it." Sebastian slid his hands under the youth's ass and pulled the underwear off slowly.

Ciel's cheeks were flustered as Sebastian stared at it. "Stop looking," he said quietly and covered himself with his hands.

Sebastian licked Ciel's abdomen, moved lower until it touched the tip of the hard cock. "I'm drooling because of you."

Ciel let out a moan as he felt the other's tongue slide along his shaft.

Sebastian held it and indulged it into his mouth, coating it with hot saliva. The gasps, whines and moans that came from the youth under him filled his ears and his mind. He then stroked both of them.

Ciel's clouded mind caused him to spread his legs for the man who gave him pleasure. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he felt a finger pushing its way into his entrance. "Sebastian," he called in a broken voice.

"It'll get better soon, alright?" Sebastian crawled on top of the youth and kissed him. Ciel's harsh breathing made him want to stop, but letting Ciel feel embarrassed was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Relax," he whispered into the other's ear with a kind voice and the frantic breaths slowed down gradually. "That's it." He kissed the pale neck and thrust his finger slowly, stretching the youth's passageway. Ciel moaned and another finger was added without warning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait." Sebastian thrust his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out. He then reached out to the drawer under his bed and took out a wrapped condom. He ripped it open and put it on his leaking shaft. Sebastian readied himself and positioned his waist between the other's thighs, and probed the tight entrance with his hard cock. "If you want me to stop, just say so." The tall man supported Ciel's hips and finally slid his cock inside, hissing at the pain coming from the youth's nails on his upper arms. But, it quickly turned into pleasure.

"Too... fast," Ciel whimpered when Sebastian pulled out slightly. He panted heavily when the older male stopped. As he tried to relax, the man over him suddenly snapped his waist forward. "Hah!"

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Sebastian teased and began thrusting painfully slowly. "It's so warm inside of you."

The youth looked at him closing his eyes, as if he was enjoying every moment. "Do you... like me that much?"

crimson eyes opened halfway. "Yes, I've fallen for you the first time I saw you. Your shining blue eyes were so alluring, and your skin..." he leaned down and kissed the crook of his neck, "I knew right away that you were the one for me, but I couldn't show that because I wasn't sure if you were going to stay with me. However, now that you are, I'm so glad to be with you like this."

Ciel arched against him and clenched his hands on the other's strong arms.

Sebastian began to move faster, in short thrusts, pounding into the untouched ass. "You look blissful," he let out and got himself deeper.

"So good," the youth groaned as his body rocked on the creaking bed, slapping sounds and harsh breaths reverberating in the trailer.

Sebastian flipped the Ciel over and raised his waist, then took his hands and pressed them against the wall. He gulped when Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. His eyes turned down and he slid his shaft through the twitching entry. Sebastian pressed his parted lips against the slender back.

Ciel rolled his eyes closed as the hard, big cock moved in and out of him vigorously, his support on the wall making him take it all the way in and thus pleasuring him even more. A line of saliva slid down his chin as he couldn't close his mouth and his prostate was reached several times. His head turned down slowly. He yelled and his eyes broadened when one of his buttocks was slapped harshly.

Sebastian remembered that Ciel had a liking for perverts. "I'm still behind you, so don't pass-out."

"Ugh," the youth groaned from his throat as he spent himself all over the pillow.

Sebastian's still thrusting shaft was squeezed by the already tight entrance, causing him to quickly pull himself out, the condom and come onto the youth's back. "Fuck," he cursed lustfully and sat back slowly. "Hah," panting heavily, he fell backwards in exhaustion, his arms spread on the bed. He heard Ciel slumping down, breathing deeply as well. "That was great... and quick." He closed his eyes.

On his side, Ciel went in and out of consciousness, his eyes blinking lazily. He felt completely satisfied. The youth sighed in contentment. He then slid his hand over his sweaty forehead and forced himself to sit up and look at the older man. "Sebastian?" he called, crawling closer to him.

Sebastian looked at him tiredly. "Are you alright?" he asked huskily and embraced him.

"Yes." Ciel rested his head on the strong chest. Hearing the calm heartbeat made him drift into a dreamless sleep.

Sebastian sighed and slowly picked up Ciel, and carried him to the bathroom. "You leave the whole work for me." He then sat on the edge of the small bathtub with the youth on his lap and turned the tap-water.

Ciel's eyes opened halfway with the sound of running water. "Sebastian," he called as he was laid down into the warm water.

"You can have some rest while I wash you," Sebastian assured him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Sebastian woke up. He gazed at Ciel moving under the covers and stretching. "Ciel?" he asked when the youth stopped abruptly.

"Hurts... I'm in pain," Ciel said with a broken voice and his head popped from under the sheets. "It's your fault entirely."

"I'm sorry, but you were sucking me in with that precious-" Sebastian bent over when his abdomen was punched.

"Don't talk like that," the youth muttered and turned around as the other's strong arms wrapped around his lower torso from behind. He looked over his shoulder and was kissed lovingly. "You look like you're glowing or something."

"I haven't been with someone I truly love in a long time." Sebastian kissed a flustered cheek.

Ciel looked away. "Maybe that's actually a good thing to hear."

A knock on the door was heard and Sebastian got out of bed, and put on his pajama pants. "Wait here." He caressed the youth's cheek and continued his way. "Yes?"

"Sebastian, there's someone here that would like to see Ciel," Finny told him and pointed over his shoulder. "He said that he knows him."

Sebastian stared at who the blond young man referred to. "Thanks. You may leave."

"Alright." Finny walked away.

"What are you doing here?" the man in dark pajamas pants questioned.

"Like he said, I'm here to see Ciel. I want to give him a present." The same man from the night before, Harold, grinned at him.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "He's still sleeping-"

"Harold?" Ciel stared at him outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to give you a present." Harold smiled kindly. "I can see that you two slept together."

Sebastian scoffed, "Do you really think that you'll get him back?"

"I do," Harold retorted.

The circus owner smirked. "It's impossible; we're leaving after tonight's show. This is a circus; of course we don't plan on staying for long."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I can still convince him to stay," the man in a dark-gray suit responded, and looked back at Ciel. "You gave yourself up for him, didn't you? You little whore- Ugh!" He quickly crouched down when Ciel kicked his gut from inside the trailer.

"Don't you dare call me that again," Ciel yelled at him.

Harold looked up at Ciel. He stared at the youth, who was only covered with a black sheet that fell down his pale shoulders and was slightly open in the middle. He then watched him hide behind Sebastian. "Ciel..." He stood straight, still embracing his lower torso, "...come back to me. I won't insult you in any way anymore, so please don't leave."

"He's pursuing his dream, and you're not going to take that away from him just because of your selfishness." Sebastian wrapped one arm around the Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. "Besides that, he's with me now."

"If I didn't have someone else, I would certainly steal you away from him. Still, because I like you, I'm going to give you a present anyway, Ciel. Even if you're with someone else, I want you to be happy; return to me if you're not." Harold took a small box from his pocket and handed it to him.

Ciel took it hesitantly. "T-Thanks."

"The next time you come here, pay me a visit. I'll come see you right away." Harold smiled. "We'll see each other one day." He sighed and frowned at Sebastian. "You're a lucky idiot. If you hurt Ciel in any way, I'll come after you and beat you up."

Sebastian grinned. "That won't happen. Now leave. We don't allow people here who don't work for the circus."

"I'm leaving," Harold muttered and walked away.

Ciel looked down and got back to the bedroom area. He opened the red box. "It's earphones." The youth hurried to his backpack and took out his MP3.

Sebastian looked at him, frowning slightly. "Do you like listening to music that much?" A simple nod was his answer and he scowled even more. Anger boiled in him as the youth ignored him and put on the earphones, listening to music peacefully.

"Hey," Ciel shouted when the device was snatched away from him, as well as the new earphones.

"What are you going to do next? Dismiss me from my trailer so you can hear music?" the older male asked sarcastically. "You don't even have clothes on yet."

The youth grit his teeth and took everything back from the other's hands. "Fine, I'll put some clothes on. I was just trying them, anyway." He made a frustrated expression and placed his things back in his backpack, then took out plain blue jeans and a jet-black dress shirt. As he padded toward the bathroom, Sebastian embraced him from behind. "What do you want now?"

"I made love to you last night, so you should pay more attention to me," Sebastian whispered into his ear seductively.

Ciel blushed. "I told you that I won't make your life any easier." He released himself and went to the bathroom. He was completely aware of Sebastian, but he was too embarrassed to give him attention.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day / good night!**

**Eiko.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: These chapters will be really long, so it will take ages to read. Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Before entering the circus' ring, Ciel had been doing everything he could to stop Sebastian's advances. Since Fantasy Circus was in fact a circus for adults only, the attire had to be lesser than normal.

"Stop touching me!" Ciel whispered harshly and took Sebastian's hand away from his shoulder. Finny and Bard were performing their humorous act and receiving cheers while everyone else was in the backstage.

Both Ciel and the older male had changed into jeans, Ciel wearing black ones and Sebastian wearing dark-blue ones. Other than that, they were shirtless and barefooted. The older male's tight body caught everybody's attention, and the boy's torso also did because of how strong it looked for a petite young man. After all, Ciel had been a sports-person for years.

"Your skin is really soft," Sebastian whispered back teasingly.

"I don't care. Just stop that already," the younger male barked in annoyance and avoided a few glances from the others.

"Sebastian, Ciel, you two are next," William warned and peeped through the curtain that separated them from the show.

Ciel felt something warm and wrinkled bump against his back. He looked over his shoulder. "I guess you're ready." He patted the elephant's trunk. The young male took a deep breath; he started to feel nervous and wanting to give up, which he didn't want to happen. Ciel frowned slightly when he felt a big hand ruffle his hair slightly, and he looked back at Sebastian.

"You won't be alone out there, so don't worry." The older male smiled widely. Ciel just looked into Sebastian's scarlet eyes before turning them down. "It's not like you to be this serious. I was expecting you to push me or something of the sort." His eyes gazed at the boy's lips parting, then his eyebrow twitched when they closed. "I can see that you still don't have kind words to say to me," he sighed.

The younger male just disregarded everything and looked at Finnian, Bard and the rest of the clowns jogging towards them, panting. "Good work," Ciel said too quietly for his own liking.

"Come on, Ciel, be happy for what you're going to do." Bard smiled while walking by him.

"I..." the young male hadn't voiced his thoughts. He hadn't thought that his expressions could have a negative impact on others; he never cared about it before. Ciel felt a sting in his chest just thinking that the other members of the circus saw him as someone unhappy to be there—It hadn't been what he felt. His train of thought stopped when William announced him and Sebastian to the audience. He hadn't noticed the man going to the ring.

"Let's go. Whatever happens, don't stop," Sebastian warned the younger male and both were followed to the circus ring by the two elephants.

"Okay." Ciel sighed in dismay, trying to put the fear and anxiety aside for a while. His big blue eyes scanned the audience as everyone cheered for them and watched the elephants that had their backs and head covered with an embellished orange cloth with different shapes of red. Perhaps they would be entertained by the elephants instead of him.

Sebastian and the younger male bowed, smiling as gracefully as they could, then the taller male helped Ciel onto the smaller elephant. -Such a good sight- Sebastian thought to himself while looking from down at Ciel climbing the animal, before going onto to the larger one with the help of the animal's trunk. He had his eyes filled with the boy.

The audience became silent as they watched the elephants walking around the ring carrying both young men. Sebastian had been the first to stand. He looked over his shoulder, at Ciel balancing himself on the elephant.

The boy looked at Sebastian raising his arms, presenting himself, so he did the same. With slight worry in his azure-blue eyes, he looked at the older male's back. Ciel's confidence faded away once again. His breathing became unsteady and he looked down. -Not now!- he thought as everyone's eyes began to haunt him. He wanted to jump off the elephant and run away from there.

"Ciel," Sebastian's concerned voice called him, and he got a hold he boy's hand as the animals walked side by side. He noticed the fear in the blue eyes. "Worry after we do this. See the audience as someone you want to please with your performance, like your parents," he said firmly and pulled Ciel to him, letting the smaller elephant walk away with the guidance of Finnian.

"I'll do it." Ciel took Sebastian's other hand and was slowly lifted up. Everyone applauded for a short moment before a slow song filled the circus tent.

"Steady your breathing," the older male advised and gazed at the boy closing his eyes for a second. Backstage, most of the circus members were watching their boss and the new boy's performance.

"I can see from here that Ciel is nervous," Alois commented and felt someone's hand resting on his shoulder.

"You were the same." Claude smiled slightly and watched Ciel bending his back and touching Sebastian's shoulders with the tip of his toes, earning a loud applause. "Like you, he'll get used to this." His dark-yellow eyes followed Ciel's every graceful move.

Alois frowned slightly at his partner's almost hypnotised eyes, then looked back at the other two. "He has such a bad personalty, yet everyone likes him," he said to himself among the soft song. The blond boy created animosity towards the newcomer immediately.

On the elephant, Ciel stood on the older male's shoulders and spread his arms, receiving another applause. As Sebastian released his ankles, he took a deep breath before bending backwards and quickly flipping over, landing on the broad shoulders. Sebastian bent his legs slightly, then stood straight and locked Ciel's ankles once again. -Good- the boy thought to himself, but before he could relax, Sebastian sat on the animal's back. "W-What are you doing? This isn't what we're supposed to do," he said quietly as he was forced to sit in front of the older male.

"I didn't tell you this, but these people came here to see something more than this. It's a circus for adults after all. The last show of the night is uncommon." Sebastian grinned and kissed the younger male's bare shoulder as the song change into a more rhythmic one. "I knew you wouldn't agree to do this part of the act. William told me not to tell you, or you would refuse," he whispered when he saw Ciel stiffen.

"You...-" the younger male grit his teeth in anger. "Are you saying that you would do this to Hanna, too?" He didn't wait for the answer and tried to get off the elephant.

Gasps and chattering almost replaced the music as they watched the smaller male trying to escape, but they were actually enjoying the whole scenario unfolding.

"I can't let you leave, Ciel." Sebastian pulled him back and laid him down on the animal's broad back.

"What are you doing? I don't want to do something like this in front of everyone!" the boy shouted, struggling in Sebastian's embrace.

"Dammit, Ciel," the older male barked when the frantic movements ended in him being punched on the gut. He grasped Ciel's wrists and pinned them above his head. "You can't move now," he teased and leaned down.

"I don't care if this is a circus for adults, I'm not going to let you do this," Ciel spat when his neck was licked. He blushed as the audience watched them attentively. "Stop!" He kneed the older male's abdomen, causing him to fall backwards, holding his lower torso. -He's strong- the boy thought to himself, tired from struggling. As the elephant walked around the ring, Ciel sat up and looked down; he was high above the floor. Still, he managed to slide off the large elephant, but landed badly.

"Ciel," Sebastian called and jumped off the animal. "We have to finish this."

The boy scowled at him. "If this is what you call a show in this circus, I don't want to be part of it. Next time, ask Hanna to help you instead of me." He rose to his feet and ran away. But suddenly, a long, strong arm wrapped around his waist and a big hand pulled his chin up from behind, making him stop abruptly. "Ngh," the younger male couldn't help to moan when loving lips pressed against the crook of his neck. He had been quickly startled by the applause coming from the audience. "What?" The boy's cheeks exploded red. "They want to watch us-" Ciel elbowed the other's abdomen when his ass had been lightly groped.

Sebastian sigh and let the boy escape. He had been beaten up enough. Even if they hadn't finished the act, he was pleased to force himself onto Ciel with the excuse of performing. He bowed to the pleased audience and walked away, passing by Finnian, who had to lead the elephant out of the ring.

Sebastian took the black shirt and shoes given by Paula and put them on. "Where did he go?"

"To the trailer. Ciel didn't look happy for what happened. I think you should have told him what the adult act involved."

"It's supposed to be a perverted act without much to it, but he's so stubborn that he rejected me in front of everyone," Sebastian muttered, then laced his shoes. "Are the clothes prepared for my animal act?"

"Yes," Paula answered. She had a sad look in her brown eyes. "You should talk to him now. He told me that he was going to leave." The woman was quickly surprised by her boss' sudden negative reaction, then watched him run to his trailer. "I don't know if Ciel will stay for long."

Claude approached her, as if he had been eavesdropping. "Ciel will stay, but he won't do any of that dirty acts again. He likes this circus too much to give up because of it. However, Sebastian will be lectured because of his bad behaviour." He grinned and went to the ring as William announced him and Alois.

In the trailer, Ciel changed into his pajamas and, as he was about to turn off the lights, the door opened. "Are you going to try again?"

Sebastian looked away for a moment. "No, I came to tell you that I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," the younger male retorted. "We were performing in front of everyone, but you still didn't tell me what was going to happen." He clenched his hands. "I was humiliated."

"You weren't," Sebastian quickly said and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Ciel, you acted exactly as expected. The audience likes to watch the stubbornness, especially if it's real. You didn't hear them; they loved your performance."

The smaller male stared at him. "Really? They like something like that?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Yes. Anyhow, I have to go now; my animal act will be next. If you want, you can stay here, then I'll come call you for dinner, alright?"

Ciel looked away frowning. "Don't expect me to forgive you so soon."

"We'll talk later, then." The older male squeezed the boy's shoulders lightly, then left in a hurry.

"What a pervert," Ciel said quietly and turned off the lights. He easily found his way to bed and slid under the covers. The boy sighed, relieved to be alone.

* * *

An hour later, Sebastian stepped into the trailer and turned on the weak lights, placing a filled tray on the kitchen's table. He was still dressed in his ringmaster outfit. His slanted scarlet eyes looked at the boy sleeping soundly in his bed. As he approached the king-sized bed, Ciel shifted clumsily, facing the ceiling, his hands next to his head. The boy then took a deep breath. The older male gazed at him closely. "You're so cute," he whispered and pressed his lips against the soft, pale cheek. However, he couldn't stop himself and kissed the slightly parted plump lips. When he felt Ciel's lips twitching, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in. "Ngh." Sebastian's mind became slightly foggy when the younger male gradually returned the kiss, still in his sleep, as if he had been dreaming about it.

Sebastian climbed onto the bed and positioned himself with his hands and knees on each side of the boy's body, never leaving the welcoming lips alone. As their tongues swirled against each other sensually, the taller male's forearm was gripped. "Just a while longer wouldn't hurt, but I can't continue." Sebastian got off the bed and wiped the younger male's lips with his sleeve. The uncomfortable small space in his crotch had returned just like the other times, but he tried his best to relax. "Ciel, it's time to have dinner. The show is over for today."

"Huh? Oh, alright." Ciel rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

Sebastian gulped when the boy slid the back of his hand against his lips. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can go ahead and eat." He went to the bathroom hurriedly.

Ciel sat up and licked his bottom lip. "Strange," he said to himself as he felt his lips slightly swollen. Even so, he disregarded that feeling and went to the kitchen area. The boy heard the water-spray from the bathroom unusually strong and tiptoed closer to the door. He rested his hands on the door, then his ear. His big blue eyes widened as he heard harsh breathing among the loud sound of the water. The boy's mouth fell open and his heart suddenly beat faster when he heard his name being huskily called. He pulled away front the door as the unsteady breathing could still be heard, but the sound of the water replaced it as he went to the kitchen's table. Absent minded, he sat at the table and took a plate and a glass of apple juice from the tray. As he ate, Ciel's cheeks were dusted red and he shrunk on his seat.

Even a few minutes after the awkward episode, the boy still blushed. Ciel tried to quickly relax when the water stopped running and the door opened a moment later.

"Have you finished?" Sebastian asked while drying his hair and got a nod as an answer. His eyebrow raised as he watched Ciel always glancing at the a pitch-black towel that was hanging low around his waist. The tall male padded along the carpeted floor until he was a step away from the boy, on the cold tiled floor. He leaned over the table as Ciel looked into his eyes with flushed cheeks. "Are you alright?" He then placed the small black towel on his shoulder and cupped the younger male's cheeks with both hands. "Are you sure?" he asked when Ciel nodded, then he noticed the boy biting his bottom lip slightly. The azure-blue eyes showed a different emotion, as if Ciel was showing his submissive side; eyes always widened to a certain extent, expecting something. Sebastian leaned even closer and the boy hadn't moved, nor taken his hands away. The ends of the taller male's lips tilted upwards. "I don't know what happened to you, but you look different," he commented and went to his drawers to get some clothes.

Ciel had been startled by his cellphone ringing in his backpack. He fished it out and picked up the call. "Yes?"

Sebastian gazed at him while getting into comfortable clothes, following the boy's every move with his eyes. He couldn't get enough of watching him.

"No, you don't have to come here just because of me," Ciel said sincerely.

"Then, can we talk with Sebastian, Cookie?" Ciel's mother requested on the other end of the line.

Ciel frowned slightly. "Alright." He stood and went to the sleeping area of the trailer. "My parents want to talk to you."

"Of course." Sebastian took the device and brought it close to his ear. "This is Sebastian."

"Hi, Sebastian, this is Rachel. We called to say happy birthday to our son, and he doesn't want us to come over there and celebrate it with him. I was wondering if you would be so kind to prepare something so he feels that today is his birthday?" she asked kindly.

Sebastian glanced at the younger male. "Of course I will."

"Thank you so much. We'll make it up to you as soon as we can. We just can't be there today. I have to hang up now; I'm in a bit of a hurry, if you don't mind" Rachel chuckled slightly.

"No, no need for that. Have a good day," Sebastian replied and ended the call.

"What did they want from you?" Ciel questioned as he took his cellphone to his backpack.

The taller male followed him and sat at the table. "Why didn't you tell me that today's your birthday?"

"I didn't see the need to," the boy said simply and sat at the table once again to finish his dinner.

The older male sipped his juice. "That means that you're eighteen now, am I right?"

"Obviously." Ciel frowned at him. To him, Sebastian looked like he had something up his sleeve.  
"After you eat, get into some warm clothes; we're going out." The older male tried not to rush his dinner since Ciel had almost finished.

The boy became quiet, wondering what Sebastian wanted to do. He hadn't seen the older male in his everyday-life, so he was curious about it.

* * *

Sebastian had taken the tray that he borrowed from the men's trailer while Ciel took a quick shower before they left. After warning everyone that he and Ciel were going somewhere, the tall male returned and opened the door of his trailer, walking inside casually. His scarlet eyes widened in surprised and he gulped at the sight of the boy facing his back to him, completely naked. He suddenly had an urge to touch that milky-white skin.

As Ciel picked up a shirt that he left on the bed, along with his pants and underwear, he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could look over his shoulder, he was tackled onto the bed. "Ah!" When he was quickly turned around, his azure-blue eyes stared up at Sebastian looming over him. The boy quickly covered his body as much as he could with just a shirt, then he pulled the pillow, but the older male took hold of it and threw it to the floor. He couldn't close his legs with Sebastian's waist between his thighs. "Stop looking at me like that. Get away from me!"

Sebastian gazed at Ciel, who shook like a rabbit trapped by a large wolf. In silence, he caressed the younger male's cheek. "I want to devour you," he said with a lower voice than usual, his scarlet eyes lidded in lust.

Ciel shook his head quickly. "N-No. We're not dating, and we're not going to do any of that, so don't touch me!" He had been about to take the older male's hand away, but it was grasped firmly. The boy shut his eyes once eager lips pressed against his, kissing him fervently. His blue orbs opened slightly and looked into lidded crimson ones. Both gazed into each other's eyes until Ciel couldn't take it anymore and roughly pushed the taller male away.

Sebastian sat on his ankles, studying every detail of the pale, curled body. "Let me be your boyfriend. I like you, Ciel," he said determinedly.

The boy sat up as far away from him as he could. "You only want my body," he said quietly and pulled the other pillow to cover his bent legs that were close to his chest. His hand never left the shirt, gripping it firmly.

"No, I like everything about you. Ciel, I don't want to ruin your birthday, but I want to hear a yes from you. I want to love you and make you happy." Sebastian crawled closer to the younger male and kissed the exposed knee.

Ciel blushed, looking down at the older male taking away the pillow. "N-No." He took the pillow back. "If you want..." the boy paused when Sebastian's eyes shot at him, "...to be with me, you have to calm down. I don't know what to do."

"Yes," Sebastian said louder than he expected. "You're blushing again." His serious face lit up and he kissed the reddened cheeks. "We'll do this slowly, alright? I won't force you to do anything."

Ciel looked away, frowning slightly. "D-Don't be so happy; it'll take you a lot of work just to have something from me."

"I don't mind. As long as I can be with you, I'll be fine." Sebastian took an under shirt from behind him and covered the boy with it. "Still, I _will_ devour you in due time," he said teasingly and kissed the boy. The older male grinned when he hadn't been kissed in return.

"Leave now, I have to get ready," Ciel muttered. He thought that just giving in to Sebastian wouldn't do him much harm since he only planned on giving little of himself so he wouldn't become emotionally involved.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." The older male smiled slightly.

The boy followed Sebastian with his eyes until he was left alone.

* * *

Ciel waited for Sebastian outside, his hands shoved in his pockets. It was a cold Sunday night. "Where are we going?" he asked as the older male came out and closed the door.

"Let's just go for a walk. Tell me where you want to stop on the way." Sebastian smiled as both walked out of the circus field.

The boy frowned slightly. "It's a bit too cold to be walking around, don't you think?" His blue eyes shot at Sebastian when his hand was held by a warm one. He blushed when both hands were pushed into the tight space of the jacket's pocket.

"I'll warm this hand for you first, then the other." Sebastian led the boy down the street. "Have you thought of where to go?"

Ciel took a moment to answer. He couldn't stop blushing because the older male wasn't letting go of his hand. "Let's just go to a bar, or something."

The older male nodded. "As you wish."

The boy took his hand out of Sebastian's pocket as they walked into a poorly lighted bar. They sat at a table across the bar, and a waiter approached them.

"What would you like to have?" she asked kindly to Sebastian.

The tall male disregarded the woman and turned his attention to the boy seated in front of him. "You choose first."

"Uh... Anything without alcohol," Ciel requested and his eyebrow twitched when she stared at him. "I'm weak to alcoholic drinks."

The woman with slightly messy black hair and dark eyes grinned at him. "Perhaps a glass of milk would be better?" Only the music could be heard for a moment.

"What part of him being weak to alcohol didn't you understand?" Sebastian retorted with a frown well formed between his scarlet eyes. "If you don't want to get yourself in trouble, I suggest that you do your work and serve customers what they ask for," he spat in annoyance and watched her walk away in embarrassment. He looked over at Ciel. "Don't let that idiot ruin your birthday, alright?"

The boy looked away, scowling. "Yes."

"Ciel?" someone called while approaching the table.

When an unknown man to Sebastian called the boy, he looked at him. A tall man with light-brown hair, a good posture and finely dressed looked surprised to see Ciel.

The boy stared at him. "Harold."

"I haven't seen you in quite a while." He then turned his attention to the frowning man at the other end of the small table. "Hi, I'm Harold West. Aren't you Sebastian Michaelis? Ciel always talked about you... when we were dating. Unfortunately, I don't like the circus, so I never went with him."

"I'm glad to be talked about while you two were dating." Sebastian grinned at him.

Ciel rolled his eyes as the two older men were already competing verbally. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have to go to your table?"

"Don't talk like that, Ciel, I came here to talk to you." The male standing smiled down at the boy, and leaned down. "Did you get him in bed to be part of the circus?"

"What-" As Sebastian stood, Harold had already been punched on the face and fell backwards. He stared at the boy pinning the tall man to the floor.

Ciel gripped the other's shirt-collar. "I broke up with you because of those stupid comments, but you still do that. Who do you think I am? I joined the circus with my own effort!" he shouted and everyone in the bar turned their attention to the scenario.

"Today's your birthday, right? You know I never forget about it. I still like this feisty side of you." Harold cupped the boy's ass with his big hands. "Too bad we didn't date long enough for me to have this. You always said that you were too young to do that. Perhaps now we can get back together and go on a trip to my house?"

Sebastian grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around the younger male's torso, pulling him away from Harold. "He's with me now, not some pervert like you."

"What are you saying? He likes perverts." Harold grinned and rose to his feet. "Why do you think that he was a pole-dancer a while back? Well, he's not that into perverts, but he enjoys being the submissive one."

Sebastian quickly looked at Ciel, who was frowning and was embarrassed. "Just leave us alone, Harold."

"You're lucky that I found someone else, or I would come after you. I took half a year to stop thinking about you. All you talked about was being part of a circus. Have a good night with this guy, Cookie." The sharply dressed man walked away from their table.

"Always the same." Ciel sighed and sat at the table again.

Sebastian frowned as he sat across the table. "You didn't even react to him calling you Cookie."

"We were together for a year; I got used to it," the boy replied with an annoyed look.

"Because it's your birthday, I won't talk about it any longer. Still, I didn't like what I saw," the older male muttered.

"Neither did I." Ciel leaned back and was served a glass of strawberry juice.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take your order," the same woman as before said quietly.

Sebastian took a moment to reply. "Give me something with alcohol," he made an opposite request of Ciel's.

"Right away." She hurried to the counter.

"This has a weird taste," the boy commented and sipped his juice once again. "It's too bitter for a strawberry juice."

"Perhaps it's the fruit." Sebastian shrugged his shoulder and was promptly served with a wide glass. "I want to pay now. We're leaving after this." He took out his wallet and gave the waitress enough money for the drinks. He grinned deviously at her. "No tip for you."

She gasped, took the money and went to the counter, frowning.

"I'm telling you, Sebastian, this drink tastes strangely." Ciel closed one eye and looked into the glass with the other. "It's tasty, though."

In a matter of few minutes, both finished their drinks and stepped out of the bar. "What's the matter?" Sebastian asked in worry when the boy leaned against him.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. Maybe the change of atmosphere affected me." Ciel tried to stand straight.

"We should go back. We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow. By then the incidents of today will be forgotten... I hope."

"Yes. I think I need to lay down for a while. This night had a bad start and we should try tomorrow." Ciel looked at the older male holding his forearm and leading him up the pavement.

Once back in the trailer, Ciel fell on the bed, and yet again, Sebastian looked at him in concern. "Something is not right." He leaned over the boy and smelled his deep breathing. He frowned. "That idiot poured alcohol into your drink."

Ciel took a deep breath and faced the ceiling. "I thought so. I told you it had a strange taste." He sat up, wobbling and grasped the older male's jacket clumsily, then pulled him down and lightly pressed a kiss to the other's lips. "You still have the taste of that drink. I think mine was a lot stronger than the one you had." The boy chuckled.

Sebastian just stared at him in disbelief. "I can't stay here, or something bad will happen." He quickly got up and hurried out of the trailer.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called and heard the door locking from the outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Wave of deleted chapters coming your way. It's advised for you NOT to read them all at the same time or your eyes might fall off. Lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Just an hour later, Ciel woke up with a headache. "Ugh, even one drink is bad for me," he muttered, holding his head with both hands.

"Are you sober?" Sebastian questioned, seated on the edge of the bed.

The boy stared at him. "You locked me in here, didn't you?" As he remembered everything, he blushed; the memory of him kissing Sebastian went through his mind.

"Yes. I had to, or I would do something to you while you were drunk. But now... that's a different story." Suddenly, the older male pulled Ciel onto his lap, facing him. The younger male remained quiet. "Aren't you doing to punch me or something of the sort?" Sebastian had wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and moved him closer to his chest. "You acknowledge how much I like you, am I right? That's why you're not resisting."

Ciel blushed slightly. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to make your life any easier," he muttered and closed his legs behind the taller male's back.

"I like that about you—your stubbornness." Sebastian grinned. "At least can you tell me that you like me as well?" He chuckled when the younger male shook his head quickly. "Still stubborn? I'm going to make you say it." He laid him on the bed. "If you don't kiss me in return, I won't leave those lips alone."

"Hmm," Ciel moaned slightly when he was kissed lovingly. His heart beat even faster as the tall male positioned himself between his thighs.

Sebastian hummed into the kiss once Ciel returned the affection. He slid his tongue between the welcoming lips, exploring the small mouth. He then slid his hand along the younger male's side until it stopped on the slender waist.

Ciel's clouded eyes gazed into scarlet ones as Sebastian's big hands peeled his shirt off. The older male threw it to the floor and unbuttoned his own. He leaned down and blew kisses on the pale chest under him. Once free from his shirt, he threw it to the floor as well. "Such pink buds." He chuckled at the boy's roll of the eyes. "What? I'm trying not to ruin the mood, but you make that face? It's a compliment, and you should be happy."

"At least I'm not angry," Ciel muttered shyly.

"That's good." The older male smiled, but it quickly faded when his thumb brushed against one of the pink nipples and a moan had been let out by the boy. "I love watching your reactions. I want to see more."

Ciel closed his eyes in pleasure when his nipple had been licked and kissed while the other was played with.

With a harsh suck on the bud, Sebastian watched the younger male arch his back. He couldn't hold it any longer and unzipped his pants. "I want to make love to you so badly," he said huskily and stroked himself to relieve some of the pressure. Feeling Ciel's eyes on him, his shaft became even harder.

The boy watched him with lidded blue eyes. He felt like continuing. "If you want more, you have to take my pants off," he whispered and got a stare in return.

"I love you even more now, my little pervert." Sebastian grinned and kissed the smaller male passionately. He unbuttoned Ciel's pants, unzipped them and took them off quickly. He sighed at the sight of underwear. "And here I was so eager to see it right now." Sebastian slid his hands under the boy's ass and pulled the underwear off slowly.

The younger male blushed as Sebastian stared at it. "Stop looking," he said quietly and quickly covered himself with his hands.

The taller male stopped and licked Ciel's abdomen, sliding down until it touched the tip of the hardened cock. "I'm drooling because of you. You look so tasty."

"Ha!" Ciel let out a moan as he felt the older male's tongue moving along his shaft.

Sebastian held it and indulged it in his mouth, coating it with saliva. The gasps, whines and moans coming from the boy under him filled his ears and his mind became foggy. He then replaced the shaft with two of his own fingers while his other hand stroked the younger male.

Ciel's clouded mind caused him to spread his legs for the man giving him pleasure. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he felt a finger pushing its way into his entrance. "Sebastian," he called in a broken voice.

"It'll get better soon, alright?" Sebastian crawled on top of the boy and kissed him. The younger male's harsh breathing made him want to stop, but letting Ciel feel embarrassed was the last thing he wanted to happen. "Relax," he whispered into the other's ear with a kind voice and the frantic breaths slowed gradually. "That's it." He kissed the pale neck and began thrusting his finger slowly, stretching the boy's entrance.

"Ngh," Ciel moaned and another finger had been added without warning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait." Sebastian thrust his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He then positioned his waist between the other's thighs and probed the tight entrance. "If you want me to stop, just say so." The tall male propped up Ciel closer to the wall in front of him and finally slid his cock inside, hissing at the pain coming from the boy's nails on his upper arms.

"Too... fast," the younger male whimpered when Sebastian pulled out slightly. He panted heavily as the older male stopped. As he tried to relax, the man over him suddenly snapped his waist forward. "Ah!"

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Sebastian teased and began thrusting painfully slowly. "It's so warm inside of you. It's like I'm melting."

The boy looked at him closing his eyes, as if he was enjoying every moment. "Do you... like me that much?"

Scarlet eyes opened halfway. "Yes, I've fallen for you the first time I saw you. Your shinning blue eyes were so alluring, and your skin..." he leaned down and kissed the crook of the other's neck, "I knew right away that you were the one for me, but I couldn't show that because I wasn't sure if you were going to stay with me. However, now that you are, I so glad to be with you like this."

"Hmm!" Ciel arched his back and clenched his hands on the pillow under his head.

Sebastian began to move faster in short thrust, pounding into the untouched ass. "You look blissful," he panted out and got himself deeper.

"Ngh! So good!" the boy groaned as his body rocked on the creaking bed, slapping sounds and harsh breaths reverberating in the trailer.

Suddenly, Sebastian flipped the younger male over and raised his waist, then took his hands and pressed them against the wall. He gulped when Ciel looked at him over his shoulder. His eyes turned down and he slid his shaft through the twitching entry. The tall male pressed his lips against the slender back.

Ciel rolled his eyes closed as the hard and large cock slammed into him, his support on the wall making him take it all the way in and pleasuring him even more. A line of saliva began sliding down his chin as he couldn't close his mouth and his prostate had been reached several times. The boy's head turned down slowly. "Ha!" he yelled and his eyes broadened when one of his buttocks had been slapped harshly.

"I'm still behind you, so don't pass out." Sebastian remembered that Ciel had a liking for perverts.

"Ugh," the boy groaned from his throat as he spent himself all over the pillow.

The older male's still thrusting shaft had been squeezed by the already tight entrance, causing him to quickly pull himself out and come onto the boy's pale back. "Fuck!" he cussed lustfully and sat back. "Ha," panting heavily, he fell backwards in exhaustion, his arms spreading on the bed. He heard Ciel slumping down, breathing deeply as well. "That was great... and quick." He closed his lidded scarlet eyes slowly.

On his side, Ciel went in and out of consciousness, his eyes blinking fairly slowly. He felt completely satisfied. The boy sighed of contentment. He then slid his hand over his sweaty forehead and forced himself to sit up and look at the older male. "Sebastian?" he called, crawling closer to him.

Scarlet, slanted eyes opened slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked huskily and embraced the boy.

"Yes." The younger male rested his head against the broad chest. Hearing the calm heartbeat made him drift to unconsciousness, into a deep sleep.

The taller male sighed and slowly picked up Ciel, taking him to the bathroom. "Ugh, you leave the whole work for me." He then sat on the edge of the small bathtub with the boy on his lap and turned the tap-water.

Ciel's blue eyes opened halfway with the sound of running water. "Sebastian," he called as he was laid down into the warm water.

"You can have some rest while I clean you," the taller male assured him and kissed the pale forehead.

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a mild headache. He gazed at the younger male moving under the covers and stretching. "Ciel?" he asked when the boy stopped abruptly.

"Hurts... I'm in pain," Ciel answered brokenly and his head popped from under the sheets. "It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry, but you were sucking me in with that precious-" the older male humphed when his abdomen had been punched.

"Don't talk like that," the boy muttered and turned around. Strong arms wrapped around his lower torso from behind. He looked over his shoulder and was kissed lovingly. "You look like you're glowing, or something of the sort."

"I haven't been with someone I truly love in a long time." Sebastian kissed a blushing cheek.

Ciel looked away. "Maybe that's actually a good thing to hear."

A knock on the door had been heard and Sebastian got out of bed, getting into his pajamas pants. "Wait here." He caressed the boy's cheek and continued his way. "Yes?"

"Sebastian, there's someone here that would like to see Ciel," Finnian warned and pointed over his shoulder. "He said that he knows him."

Sebastian stared at who the blond young man referred to. "Thanks. You may leave."

"Alright." Finnian walked away.

"What are you doing here?" the man in dark pajamas pants questioned.

"Like he said, I'm here to see Ciel. I want to give him a birthday present." The same man from the night before, Harold, grinned widely at him.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "He's still sleeping-"

"Harold?" Ciel stared at the tall male outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to give you a birthday present." Harold smiled kindly. "I can see that you two slept together."

Sebastian scoffed, "Do you really think that he'll get back to you?"

"I do," Harold retorted.

The circus' owner smirked. "It's impossible; we're leaving after tonight's show. This is a circus, of course we don't plan on staying for long."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I can still convince him to stay," the man in dark-gray attire barked at him, then looked at Ciel. "You gave yourself up for him, didn't you? You little who- Ugh!" He quickly crouched down when the boy kicked his gut from inside the trailer.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" Ciel yelled with an upset look.

Harold looked up at the younger male. His dark-green eyes stared at the boy, who had only been covered with a black sheet that fell down his pale shoulders and was slightly opened in the middle. He then watched him hide behind Sebastian. "Ciel..." he stood straight, still embracing his lower torso, "...come back to me. I won't insult you in any way anymore, so please don't leave."

"He's pursuing his dream, and you're not going to take that away from him just because of your selfishness." Sebastian wrapped one arm around the Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. "Besides that, he's with me now."

"If I didn't have someone else, I would certainly steal you away from him, Ciel, and you know it. Still, because I like you, I'm going to give you a birthday present. Even if you're with someone else, I want you to be happy; return to me if you're not." Harold took a small box from his pocket and handed it to the younger male.

Ciel took it reluctantly. "T-Thanks."

"The next time you come here, pay me a visit. I'll come see you right away." Harold smiled. "We'll see each other one day." He sighed and frowned at Sebastian. "You're a lucky idiot. If you hurt Ciel in any way, I'll come after you and beat you up."

Sebastian grinned. "That won't happen. Now leave; we don't allow people here who don't work for the circus."

"Even if you're the owner, you're still a bastard," Harold muttered and walked away.

Ciel looked down and got back to the bedroom area. He opened the red box. "Earphones." The boy hurried to his backpack and took out his mp3.

Sebastian looked at him, frowning slightly. "Do you like listening to music that much?" A simple nod had been his answer and he scowled even more. Anger boiled in him as the boy ignored him and put on the black earphones, listening to music peacefully.

"H-Hey!" Ciel shouted when the device had been snatched away from him, as well as the new earphones.

"What are you going to do next? Dismiss me from my trailer so you can hear music?" the older male asked sarcastically. "You don't even have clothes on yet."

The boy grit his teeth and took everything back from the other's big hands. "Fine, I'll get some clothes on. I was just trying them, anyway." He made an upset look and placed his things back in his backpack, then took out plain blue jeans and a jet-black dress shirt. As he padded towards the bathroom, Sebastian embraced him from behind. "What do you want now?"

"I made love to you last night; I think you should pay more attention to me," the taller male whispered into the younger male's ear seductively.

Ciel blushed. "I told you that I won't make your life any easier," he murmured and went to the bathroom. He had been completely aware of Sebastian, but he was too embarrassed to give him attention.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After breakfast, Ciel and Sebastian trained their act in the tent. "Do you really have to do this?" Ciel muttered as both were on the elephant and the older male had his hand spread on the boy's buttock.

"Of course I have to, but you can struggle if you want; it makes me want to touch you even more," Sebastian whispered from behind and kissed the nape of the boy's neck. "Perhaps we should do it on the elephant. I'm sure that will keep our relationship spicy."

Ciel frowned. "We just started going out," he said to himself and closed his blue eyes as he felt the other's big hand sliding up his side. "Don't do that." He took the hand away.

"How's the training going?" Suddenly Claude questioned from the ring's entrance. He walked closer to them. "I see that you two became really close."

Sebastian frowned slightly. "We did. Did you practice your act?"

"Yes. Now I'm here to call you and Ciel. We're having a small gathering backstage and we want you to come." Claude looked at the boy's hand holding Sebastian's hand, then walked away with an upset look.

"We should go." Ciel slowly got off the elephant with the older male's help.

"Claude looks at you strangely. I don't want you to be alone with him," Sebastian said with a thinking look.

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Maybe because I'm new here. Don't be paranoid." As they walked through the curtain, Ciel had been startled by a large animal I front of him.

"Happy birthday!" everyone from the circus yelled cheerfully.

"We asked the guy that came here this morning what you liked, and he said that you love horses." Elizabeth smiled and patted the pure-white horse's neck.

Ciel's blue eyes shined at the sight of the beautiful animal. His hand slid on the soft, pink nose. "I do like horses."

"Do you want to ride it? Perhaps Sebastian can take you," she suggested and smiled at her boss.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, let's go." He climbed the horse and extended his hand to the boy.

Ciel blushed slightly as everyone watched and he took the other's hand. "Why do I always have to be in the front?" he muttered.

"It's the best position," the taller male whispered into his ear and guided the horse outside.

Without anyone noticing, Ciel smiled widely, feeling the slightly wobbling motion of riding a horse. He always liked horses, but he never had the chance to ride one. "Can't we go faster?"

Sebastian smiled. "Of course." As the speed increased and the boy felt gradually more excited, the older male tried to stop the friction made by the animal's movements and his closeness to the boy. He was getting aroused. He then slowly stopped behind the tent.

"Why did you stop?" Ciel looked over his shoulder frowning, then quickly blushed at the taller male's lidded eyes.

"I think we should have done it more than once last night." Sebastian chuckled slightly and pulled the other's chin towards himself, kissing the slightly parted lips.

"Sebastian, William told me that he wants to talk... to you." Elizabeth had shown up from the side of the tent and stared at them with widened light-blue eyes.

Ciel gasped and quickly turned away, trying to hide himself. "No, no..." he repeated himself and covered his face, bumping his forehead against the horse's thick neck.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Sebastian chuckled slightly at the girl still surprised with the sight. "Okay, calm down already."

Elizabeth looked at how close the boy's ass was to her boss' crotch and she blushed even more, then slightly covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes turned away. "So, those sounds I heard last night weren't my imagination."

Upon hearing that, Ciel's arms slumped to the sides of the animal's neck. "Please take me out of here. I don't want this to continue. I'm emotionally dying."

The older male raised an eyebrow and patted the boy's ass lightly not to make any noise. "Now, you're overreacting. Sit straight already; you're making a dirty position."

The boy got off the horse instead and hurried towards the girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not what you think."

Elizabeth looked up at him, scowling. "Then, what was that? You two were clearly kissing. You're not going to hide it now, are you?"

Ciel sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What now? Are you going to tell everyone, Elizabeth?"

"I'm not if you tell me not to, but you two looked really cute together, so I bet no one would mind. Still, I think it's a bit early because you don't know each other so well." She smiled slightly.

"We're fine. Don't make him change his mind," Sebastian said quickly as he approached them.

From the same side of the tent, William walked up to them. "There you are. I was looking for you, Sebastian. Do you remember when you asked me to hire a driver for your trailer? Well, I found one."

The three stayed quiet for a while, until they saw the one accompanying William. "Hey, I didn't thought we would see each other this soon."

"You again?" Sebastian almost yelled and extended his hand, pointing at him. "You haven't even started, but you're fired! You're not driving my trailer even if you paid me."

"Unfortunately for you, I, Harold West, was hired by the manager, not you. You can't fire me for no reason." He grinned widely and walked by Elizabeth. "Ciel, my boyfriend broke up with me because he found out that I came to visit you, which he told me not to. Anyhow, I have time now, so I'm going to travel with you. I don't like the circus, but I don't have a steady life here." He placed his hands on the surprised boy's shoulders. "From London to anywhere else. I'll take you wherever you need to go!" he yelled heroically.

Ciel frowned. "You're acting weirdly."

"You know, I'm just excited because I'm going to stay in the same trailer as you. There's no space available in any other one, so you can't have sex- Ugh!" Harold crouched down when the boy delivered a powerful punch to his gut.

"That's not going to happen," Sebastian said menacingly, surprising everyone else with his seriousness. He turned to William. "Now that you got a driver, you're going to buy a larger trailer for the men. And it's coming out of your pay-check."

"What? You asked me to hire a driver, and he truly is a driver. Why do I have to pay for it?" William said between clenched teeth. "No one else applied for the job, and we're leaving tonight."

Sebastian sighed and calmed himself as Ciel's slightly widened eyes wouldn't turn away from him. "Fine, but you're still going to get a trailer until before we leave."

"I will." William frowned and hurried away.

"Ha, we're going to be together again, Ciel." Suddenly, Harold embraced the younger male.

Elizabeth looked away. "Uh... I have things to do." She ran away, into the tent.

Sebastian quickly grasped the boy's forearm and pulled him closer. "Don't let him do that, Ciel!"

Harold grinned at Sebastian. "I won't let you have a reason to fire me, and I also won't let Ciel be taken by you whenever you want. Now, I'm going to meet the rest of the crew." He walked away casually.

"Of so many weird people that could have the job; why does he have to be the one?" Ciel asked and looked up at Sebastian.

"Maybe William knows something about us, or it's just a coincidence," the taller male muttered.

* * *

Later at night, after the last show, everyone packed the easiest things, then gathered for dinner. Only then, Ciel had seen Harold for the first time since the older male began working there. Harold had been talking with Claude, Alois and Grell. The performance throughout the night had been the same, so Ciel just had to practice it. The boy and Sebastian were seated at a table for two, which hadn't been often used.

"Sebastian, the men's trailer has been sold and the new one arrived now," William notified with a slightly tired look. He had just arrived. "They wanted to take three days to deliver the new one."

"To have it done in a matter of hours... you're great at what you do," Ciel commented in admiration.

William stared down at the younger male. He blushed slightly and arranged his glasses. "T-Thank you. I always do what I can to accomplish things."

"Now, have dinner, then tell the guys about the new trailer. At the end of this month I'm going to pay you a bit more for your hard work today." Sebastian smiled and continued eating his dinner.

"Thanks." William walked away, towards Harold's table, which had one more seat available.

"Don't you want to be with your friends? You were there the other time." Ciel caught the older male's attention.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder. "I can talk to them whenever I want, but I want to be with you right now."

The boy blushed slightly and finished his food. "Since I'm staying with the circus, do you mind if I go to my apartment and picked up a few more of my clothes? I'm going to take about half an hour because I have to take the train and the bus."

The taller male looked at him for a moment. "After we pack everything, we can go there, before continuing our way."

"If I'm not bothering you, alright." Ciel appreciated the attention.

"I think everyone's done, except for William." Sebastian stood from the table, catching everyone's attention. "I'm going to distribute tasks to everyone. Paula, you're going to clear the tables with Finnian, Bard and Maylene. Elizabeth and Hannah, you are going to wait at the trailer; you two already did what you could. Ciel, I'm going to ask you to gather the horses in the back of the tent, then come look for me."

"Okay." Ciel stood up and hurried out of the tent since Paula and the others were already starting. As he rounded the large camp, he saw two horses eating grass. He gulped and approached them. The boy unlaced the rope from the trailer's handrail and walked up to one of the animals. "Alright. Let's go," he said quietly and guided the black horse to the back of the tent, leaving the brown one for later.

Upon arriving to the backside of the tent, Ciel saw Claude and Alois leading the elephants towards a large truck. "It wouldn't hurt to have some help, too," he muttered and laced the rope on a pole, then returned to get the other horse.

Meanwhile, Sebastian made Harold help him and a lot of others take down the tent, mainly to keep an eye on him. So far, Harold just worked like everyone else, but the owner's eyebrow twitched when the man approached him.

"Can I help Ciel? He's working alone," Harold suggested in an honest way.

Sebastian grit his teeth. He couldn't find an excuse to say no. He sighed and put down the chair he was holding. "Are you going to try something?"

Harold rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just going to help him."

Sebastian looked away for a moment. "Fine."

"Thanks." Harold smiled widely and ran out of the tent. "Ciel!" he called when he saw the younger male trying to his best to drag a white horse away from its place. "Sebastian told me that I can help you."

"Uh... alright," Ciel gave the rope to him. "You try it." He watched Harold patting the animal and easily taking it away. "How can you do that? I was here all this time and the horse didn't move."

The taller male chuckled and ruffled the boys hair with his free hand. "Maybe you were forcing it. Anyhow, how's everything with you and Sebastian?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Are you going to say something to insult him?"

Harold grinned. "Of course not. I just want to know if you two are in such a shaky relationship that will allow me to easily break it."

The younger male frowned. "I think that you have a split personality. One moment you're being kind to me and the other you just want to make me get mad at you." He sighed and took the rope from the taller male's hands. "You can leave now; I'll continue by myself."

"Wait a minute, Sebastian let me help you." The older male took it back.

"I told you that I don't need your help anymore!" Ciel yanked the rope away from him. As both fought for the rope and the horse just stood there eating grass, Harold suddenly pinned the boy against a trailer and kissed him fervently. Ciel turned his head away, but his chin had been pulled back and he was kissed once again. He placed his hands on the broad chest, however, he couldn't find it in himself to push Harold away.

Harold held the Ciel up when the boy lost the strength in his legs. "Ciel," he whispered and kissed the younger male's pale neck.

Suddenly, firm hands got a hold of Harold's shoulders and pushed him away from Ciel. "How dare you kiss him!" Sebastian shouted and delivered a powerful punch to the other's face, causing Harold to fall backwards on the grass.

Ciel slid down the trailer and sat on the green grass. His azure-blue eyes blinked slowly and he realized what was happening right in front of him. "Sebastian?" He blinked a few times and stared at the boss beating up his employee. "S-Stop!" The boy quickly got on his feet and tackled Sebastian from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Control yourself already." He was glad that no one else had been watching their boss in an altered state.

"Let me go, Ciel!" Sebastian ordered and shrugged the boy off roughly, making him stumble onto the grass. The tall male continued his attempt to punch Harold's face a few more times.

"Bastard," Ciel said between clenched teeth and got back up. "I told you to stop!" He gripped the other's upper-arm and pulled him violently. "Are you that immature?! Just one would be enough!" The boy clenched his hands as both older men stared at him. "I can't see both of you or I'll kick you!" he said awkwardly and got hold of the rope from the floor, easily taking the last horse to its area. "Useless guys." Ciel blushed slightly. He had never seen anyone start a fight because of him; it never had to happen when he dated Harold.

Sebastian disregarded Harold and followed the younger male. "Wait, Ciel." He held the boy's hand and turned him around. "I'm sorry if you had to watch something unpleasant, but I couldn't control myself when I saw him do that. You know that that's just normal behavior, right?" he said, worried that Ciel would be seriously angry at him.

The younger male looked away, somewhat frowning. "Yes, it's normal." Without expecting it, his face had been quickly pulled up and Sebastian kissed him lovingly. He clenched his free hand on the taller male's black sweatshirt. The boy broke the kiss as he felt like someone was looking at him. He blushed when he noticed Harold's dark-green eyes staring straight at him. "We should continue; everyone else is working."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed and patted his ass.

* * *

Hours later, the whole crew managed to pack everything and Harold led the trucks and trailers to Ciel's house. It was almost midnight and everyone, except for the drivers, were tired and wanted to sleep.

"Does everyone have to know where I live?" Ciel asked as he and Sebastian watched TV from the bedroom area of the trailer, seated on the bed.

"William gave Harold our next destination and Harold said that your house is actually on the way, so don't worry about it. Unfortunately, he knows where you live. Anyhow, everyone's sleeping already, so they won't know." Sebastian wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. "Have some rest while we go." He placed his warm hand on the younger male's thigh.

"Alright." Ciel leaned against Sebastian and rested his hand on his side so he had some balance. The pillow behind his back made him feel comfortable and wanting even more to rest.

With time, while the older male watched a movie, he felt the boy's hand slowly sliding towards his thigh. His scarlet eyes looked down and he gulped as the smaller male's hand landed on his crotch. Ciel had been sleeping peaceful, oblivious to the fact that Sebastian couldn't be at ease.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called, but there was no reply. To control himself, he took the boy's hand away to stop his member from getting any more stiff.

The trailer stopped and, after a short moment, someone knocked on the door. Ciel woke up when the older male moved away from him and went to the door. "Hmm. Where are you going?" The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly. Almost an hour wasn't enough to sleep. He got up when he heard Harold's voice.

"Ciel, you can get your things now. I'll go with you to help you," Sebastian said from the door and dismissed Harold, who walked away frowning.

"Alright." Ciel sighed and picked up his backpack. "I don't have that many things. Most of it is at my parents' house a few kilometers away from here," he murmured while taking his house's keys from the smaller pocket of the bag. "Let's go."

Sebastian followed the younger male, content to know how the boy lived. "How long did you live in this apartment?" he asked while stepping into the elevator with Ciel.

"Just a year," Ciel answered and they stopped at the second floor. "I haven't been here for almost a week," he commented. "Good thing I didn't leave any food here before leaving."

"Yes, good thinking," Sebastian said absently as he explored the apartment while the boy seemingly went to his bedroom. Sebastian turned on the lights of a room. "Whoa," he almost gasped when he saw a picture of Ciel and his parents on the living room's coffee-table. He picked it up and stared at the boy smiling widely, surrounded by his parents. His scarlet eyes looked around the room and he saw a few more. One of them sat on a cabinet, turned to the side. The tall male took it and gazed at the boy seated on a park's bench, smiling slightly at the camera. The other pictures had Ciel with his parents in different locations. Sebastian carried the one with Ciel alone and hurried out of the room. "Ciel?" he called while pacing through the hallways.

"_I'm here!_" Ciel replied from his room, the door at the end of the corridor, to the left.

"Here you are. Can I take this with me?" he almost demanded and showed him the black-framed picture.

The younger male looked over his shoulder. "W-Why do you want to keep that?" he blushed when he realized what it was.

Sebastian hadn't needed much to answer. "You don't need to look at yourself and I'm your boyfriend now, so let me keep it," he said simply and approached him.

The boy looked forward and continued folding some clothes into a medium-sized, black travel bag. "Fine, you can have it."

"Thanks, Cookie," Sebastian whispered and embraced him from behind.

Ciel's body jolted when a warm hand slid underneath his shirt, roaming aimlessly. "Stop that. We have to go and I haven't packet everything yet."

"We have time. We're supposed to leave by one in the morning, so it's alright." The older male kissed the boy's crook of the neck.

"N-No!" Ciel pushed him away. "We did it yesterday, so you have time." He quickly finished packing his clothes and anything else that he needed and left the room.

"But I want to do it again," Sebastian muttered and followed him out of the apartment.

Back in the trailer, Harold had been told to continue driving.

"Because of you, I just hope I didn't forget anything." Ciel frowned at him.

"You even brought every picture on the way here, so I think that you're fine. Anyhow, leave that here." The older male took the travel bag from the other's hands and left it next to the backpack. "Now, I'm going to become the pervert that you like so much and I'm going to fuck you on my bed," he said seductively and dragged the boy to the bedroom area. The TV had been left on.

"I'm too tired." Ciel struggled on the taller male's grasp as he was laid down on the comfortable bed.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work. This time you know what's going to happen, so I'm going to take my time to tease you. It's not going to be just an experiment." Sebastian grinned deviously and started by taking off the younger male's pants.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think that Fanfiction might crash. Lol...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ciel gave up and stopped struggling against Sebastian. Both were now in bed, making out, the older male on top of the boy peeling off his clothes. "You make me want more whenever you respond to what I do," Sebastian whispered and unzipped his own pants.

"Why am I the only one without any clothes on?" Ciel murmured and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling him closer so he could make him stop from staring at his body.

"Aren't I just like a pervert if I do you with my clothes on?" The older male grinned and licked the pale neck under him, hearing a moan in return.

Ciel blushed even more, his heart beating quickly. "You're already a pervert."

Sebastian turned the boy around and raised his waist, then stroked him from behind. He grinned when Ciel leaned against his crotch. "Do you want me that much? You're becoming fairly submissive. This morning you were complaining about the pain I caused you, but now you want more?" he asked as the younger male's ass rubbed up and down against him.

"You said that you're my boyfriend, right?" Ciel said in embarrassment. After all, he stopped minding if Sebastian was after him because they were already together, dating. What he desired, he would show.

"That's right." The taller male kissed Ciel's pale, slender back and thrust his hardened shaft against the boy. "I can't wait to devour you," he said seductively. Sebastian reached out to the nightstand and opened the first drawer.

With lidded eyes, Ciel looked at Sebastian taking out a tube from the drawer, then closing it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking that it's lube, then you're right." The taller male released the boy's shaft and popped the tube open, squeezing it onto his hand. "This way you might not feel pain in the morning." He probed Ciel's entrance with his middle finger before carefully pushing it in. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop," Sebastian whispered to the other's ear. He left the tube on the bed and continued stroking the younger male to distract him from what was happening behind him.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned and moved back and forth against the invading finger. His mouth fell open when his prostate was reached. "A-Ah!" The boy arched his back in lust. "Hurry, Sebastian," he demanded and the older male stopped abruptly. "Huh?"

"I told you that I'm going to take my time teasing you." He turned the boy once again and attacked the pink, stiff nipples with his mouth and hands.

"Fuck," Ciel cussed at how good it felt to have such a skillful mouth pleasuring him. He felt the taller male's tongue swirling against his nipple, then his teeth nipping it roughly, which only added to his pleasure. Ciel hissed when another finger was added. The suckling sounds were heard, but he could see that Sebastian didn't care about it. Even if Harold had been driving the trailer and had the possibility of hear them, they still continued.

Sebastian stopped playing with the boy's nipples and kissed him. He chuckled slightly. "You look like you're about to come."

"Don't talk like that. You don't have to be a complete pervert." The younger male murmured and held the other's forearm, pulling him closer and kissing him lovingly.

The taller male leaned away from him. "But I'm one, and you haven't seen anything yet." He pulled out his fingers.

Ciel got on his knees and laid him down. He almost felt Sebastian's eyes gazing at him in curiosity. The boy held the big shaft with one hand, stroking it while the other hand groped the balls. He licked his upper lip before brushing his tongue against the tip. His eyes turned up and looked at Sebastian closing his eyes and his chest moving faster. Ciel then kissed the shaft reluctantly and lapped his hot, wet tongue over it, earning a quiet moan from the older male. The boy suddenly got bolder and took the leaking cock into his mouth. He hummed as he tried to take it in deeper, but he gagged and quickly took it out. Ciel stopped for a second, then settled with sucking it until he reached the middle.

Sebastian's lidded eyes looked at the younger male bobbing his head clumsily, then he rested his hands on the boy's head and helped him do it. The tall male got himself deeper gradually, trying not to make Ciel gag again.

"Hmm," Ciel pulled away from it and took a deep breath.

"Ride me." Sebastian held Ciel's hand and brought him closer.

The boy blushed, but obliged. He crawled on top of Sebastian and, as he lowered himself, the older male cupped his cheeks. "What?" he asked as Sebastian's scarlet eyes looked straight into his blue ones. Without an answer, he was kissed and the taller male's big hands were placed on his ass. "Mm!" he slightly bit Sebastian's bottom lip as the hard cock pressed against his entrance, slowly sliding in. "Sebastian."

"Hm?" the taller male's already absent mind tried to assimilate Ciel's call.

The boy blushed and clenched his hands on the other's clothed chest. "I think that... I love you," he murmured reluctantly with a flustered face, his breathing uneven and his heart beating quickly. "Don't say anything," he said as the older male stared at him. He looked at Sebastian nodding, then felt the taller male bending his legs behind him. "Ngh," he moaned as Sebastian began slowly thrusting into him. He placed his forehead on the older male's collarbone as he got used to it, his body moving up and down pleasantly. What Ciel was feeling was just a fraction of what he had done with Sebastian the day before; the difference was well noticed from the rough actions to the careful ones now.

Sebastian gazed at the younger male riding him in time with his thrusts, then he thrust faster. He kissed the boy's bare shoulder and neck. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was suppressing his sounds, so he sat up with him.

"Ha!" Ciel moaned as the older male thrust in deeper. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and bent his legs, lifting himself slightly as the taller male moved him quickly. "Sebastian!" he groaned as his prostate was always reached. Ciel kissed him fervently as they clashed against each other, the frantic thrusts causing the bed to creak as the trailer was driven down the street.

Sebastian noticed that the boy was approaching his climax, so he stroked his shaft vigorously. "Ciel," he moaned and curved his back as he came deep into the younger male.

Feeling himself being filled, Ciel arched his back and clenched his hands behind the older male's neck. "Aah!" he groaned, spending himself onto his abdomen.

Sebastian thrust a few more times before pulling out carefully. He then laid the boy on the bed and fell next to him. Both panted heavily. "That was... so much better than yesterday," the older male panted out and embraced Ciel.

Ciel nodded and slowly embraced him in return. "It's getting a bit cold."

"I'll warm you up." Sebastian tiredly dragged the younger male underneath the covers and laid down next to him. "Are you comfortable now?"

"Yes. Now, let's have some sleep. We'll take a shower in the morning," Ciel murmured while slowly peeling off Sebastian's clothes.

"This time I'm too exhausted to take you to the bathroom." The older male helped the boy and they threw the clothes carelessly to the floor. "Let's end this like we started it, making out." He kissed Ciel, then slid his tongue between the parted plump lips.

"Hmm," the boy moaned slightly as the other's tongue explored his mouth sensually. Ciel pulled away from him and took a deep breath, then rested his forehead against the older male's broad chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian closed his eyes and both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the morning, Ciel woke up smoothly. He stretched his back and arms, then noticed Sebastian still sleeping. His azure-blue eyes gazed at the older male's peaceful look.

Sebastian whined as he felt arms squeezing around his neck. "Ciel." He stroked the other's back of the head and his scarlet eyes widened slightly when the boy kissed him. The older male kissed him in return and smiled. "The trailer stopped. I think everyone's taking a break outside. Shall we take a shower?"

Ciel cheeks were shaded red. "Yes. I hope there's enough space for the two of us." Both got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Ciel and Sebastian to get ready and step out of the trailer. "Where did everyone go?" Sebastian questioned while looking around.

"They planned on going somewhere," Harold answered and rubbed the back of his head. "Undertaker is going to substitute me for a few hours, so I'm going to have some sleep. William told Bard to switch with Ronald and so on. I'm really tired, so have a nice day." He caressed Ciel's cheek before going to the new trailer.

"Ugh, always the same," Sebastian muttered.

The trucks and trailers of the circus were parked at an empty camp. Some of the circus' members were letting the animals have fresh air before they get on the road.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked while looking at the small houses and almost arid landscape.

"Some village. William must know where we are, but we're not stopping here; we're going to the next town, a few kilometers away," Sebastian answered and sighed. "I wish everyone knew about us, that way I could at least hold your hand in front of them."

Ciel scowled at him. "I wouldn't allow you to do that anyway. Don't you have any sense of embarrassment?"

"Why do you ask that? Don't you remember Elizabeth saying that we look good together?" The older male chuckled.

The boy sighed. "I'm going for a walk." He took out his mp3 from his jacket's pocket and put on the headphones Harold gave him as a present. "You should do the same."

Sebastian looked away with a slightly upset look and went for a stroll. "When you think that you're lonely long enough, don't expect me to wait for you," he muttered and approached Grell, who was helping some of the circus members wash the elephants.

"William said that we'll be at the next town by this afternoon," Grell said when he noticed Sebastian. "Why do you look so upset?"

Sebastian sighed in dismay. "I can't tell you anything or you'll tell the others."

Grell frowned slightly and crossed his arms. "Come on, tell me. You can punch me if I tell anyone." He slumped his head when his boss shook his head. "You can also punch me first, then you'll tell me. How's that to vent some stress?" The redhead smiled widely.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you a masochist?"

The slightly shorter male growled, "Just tell me already!"

Sebastian rubbed his face, averting his eyes from the other's. "I'm... dating Ciel." He rolled his eyes when Grell gasped and widened his eyes. "Are you going to mock me or something of the sort?"

"No!" the redhead suddenly yelled. "I'm happy for you, you idiot," he whispered as Drocell and Undertaker walked by. "Have you two done something?" he teased.

Sebastian made a curious look. "Why do you sound like you're going to tell everyone?"

"Aw, you don't you want everyone to know? Didn't you do the same when I was dating Drocell, but you told them that I was with Hannah? We don't even match! What if Drocell broke up with me just because of you?" Grell asked matter-of-factly.

Sebastian gulped when the redhead grinned at him. "You're not going to-" He regretted what he said completely when Grell parted his lips.

"Sebastian is dating Ciel!" Grell shouted and laughed at his boss almost turning white. "Some people are missing, so I'm going to tell them as well."

Sebastian stared with widened eyes at Grell running out of the camp. "It's not because of me..." he said mostly to himself. "...Ciel is going to kill me." He knew how deep in trouble he was. If Ciel discovered that he told someone and that that person was giving the news to everyone about them dating, there was a high chance that the boy would breakup with him. He gathered everything in him and sprinted toward Grell. "Stop!" he demanded.

The redhead looked over his shoulder for a second, then noticed Ciel seated on a bench of a nearby park. "Ciel!" Grell called, but the boy couldn't hear. He stopped in front of the younger male and took off his headphones. "I told everyone that you and Sebastian are dating." He laughed when the boy stared at him.

"Ugh," Sebastian sighed and brought his hands to his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, ten more and I'm done. Lol...**

**Chapter 10**

Ciel frowned at Sebastian. "Are you out of your mind?" he yelled and stomped away from him and Grell. "I can't believe this. You're such an idiot!" The boy grit his teeth as everyone stared at him.

"Is it true?" Undertaker asked with a curious look.

Ciel ran his fingers through his hair, frowning deeply. "No comments," he growled and continued his way.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called and ran after him. "I'm sorry. Grell insisted so much that I told him about us. He resented what I did to him and spread the word."

The younger male stopped on his feet, then turned around and grasped Sebastian's shirt-collar menacingly. "Can't you just think for a second that everyone could see this as a joke?!" he scolded and shook his head in disappointment.

"Show me," Alois requested with a smug on his face and disregarded Claude quickly looking at him.

"No," Claude muttered and charged towards Ciel.

Sebastian stared at Claude. Before he could do anything, Ciel was picked up bridal-style and carried to the men's trailer. "What are you doing?"

"Yes, what are you doing?" Ciel questioned when Claude opened the door and took him inside. "Claude!" he called as the taller male closed it, locking them inside.

The older male faced the boy. "Are you dating Sebastian?" he asked seriously.

Ciel looked away for a second. "Yes," he murmured.

Claude placed his hands on the smaller male's shoulders. "I won't allow it; I've fallen for you, Ciel. I don't care if you're dating Sebastian. You're going to be mine."

"Wait a second. Stop!" Ciel shouted as the taller male grabbed his forearm and dragged him along the corridor of the trailer. The boy was then thrown to a bed and Claude climbed on top of him. "Ngh!" He shut his blue yes when he was kissed. Shaking his head, he managed to get away from the stronger male, but Claude spread his legs and sat him on his lap. "If you know that I'm dating Sebastian, why are you doing this? Can't you see that Alois likes you?"

"I don't care. I only want you, Ciel!" Suddenly, Claude took off the younger male's shirt easily.

The boy raised his fist and punched the older male on the temple, making him fall backwards. Breathing heavily in fear, Ciel didn't even took his shirt and crawled out of bed, then, as he ran along the corridor, the door of the trailer was kicked strongly enough to slam it open. "Sebastian!" he called once he saw him.

"I'm here." Sebastian embraced the boy and looked at Claude getting up from the floor. Before he could say or do anything, footsteps were heard coming from the entrance. His scarlet eyes followed a fairly angry man pacing towards Claude.

Harold pierced his fist against Claude's abdomen. "How dare you scare Ciel like that?" he growled.

"Ugh!" Claude coughed and wrapped his arms around his lower torso, falling on one knee.

"Now, go ask for forgiveness before I really beat you up," Harold ordered and gripped Claude's wrist, pulling him towards the boy and Sebastian.

"Dammit." Claude frowned as he was yanked roughly.

Sebastian quickly looked at Ciel when the boy squeezed his arms around him as Claude approached them. He smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Ciel, I would let you go." Ciel's worried eyes looked up at the older male and he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry... Ciel," Claude apologized and released himself from Harold's tight grip. He gazed at the younger male nodding, then turning his face away and resting his head against Sebastian's chest. Claude turned his head down, went to the bed, picked up the boy's shirt and handed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian helped the younger male put on his shirt, then held his hand and led him out of the trailer. "The new door is coming out of your salary at the end of the month, Claude," he said and waved his hand, dismissing everyone who was staring at them.

Elizabeth looked at her friend with a concerned look. "Don't worry, Ciel, whatever he did, he won't do it again," she assured him and went to the trailer to scold Claude.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as they walked along the camp, still holding the boy's hand.

"Sort of," Ciel murmured. "I really thought that he was going to do something worse."

The taller male sighed. "I'm sorry I let him take you. It was so sudden that I couldn't even react."

"It's not your fault." Ciel then frowned when he saw Grell approaching them. Dealing with a pervert had been enough, and now one who started everything was going to, perhaps, ruin his day even more.

"Ciel, I'm sorry for what I did. I only meant to make Sebastian pay for what he did to me in the past," Grell explained with a worried look.

"Okay." Ciel nodded and led Sebastian out of the camp. "Let's go somewhere away from the circus for a few minutes."

"Alright." Sebastian smiled widely, content with the chance of spending time with Ciel. "We can have lunch somewhere. Even so, I'm sure that it'll be something really small because we're in the middle of nowhere." He chuckled to lighten the mood, but he quickly returned to his serious face when the boy smiled slightly.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked when the older male stopped on his tracks. His eyes closed halfway when Sebastian cupped his cheeks and kissed him affectionately. "Hm," he moaned slightly when the other's tongue slid against his lips, wanting to get inside. The boy parted his lips and the slick muscle met with his tongue and teased it.

After a moment, the older male pulled away from the boy and embraced him. "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel embraced him in return, but couldn't utter the same words out of embarrassment. "We should go now. At what time will we leave?"

The taller male held the boy's hand once again and led him along the dirt road. "After we have lunch. Don't forget that I'm the boss."

Ciel blushed slightly. "Yes."

* * *

After a peaceful lunch at the local restaurant, Ciel and Sebastian returned to the camp. "Let's go. We have a to get there in time!" the owner ordered and everyone returned to their respective trailers and trucks.

"Are you feeling better, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked, smiling worriedly.

"Yes. Thank you." Ciel flashed a smile and caressed her cheek.

Elizabeth's cheeks were shaded red. "N-No problem." She waved and went to the women's trailer.

"I see that you're used to handling girls," Sebastian commented as they stepped into their trailer.

The younger male shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of."

Sebastian chuckled. "Okay. Now, let's change and watch some TV while cuddling." He grinned at the boy's light blush. "Cookie. I just felt like saying it."

"It's a bit weird coming from you; you don't look like someone who would use nicknames," Ciel said while opening his traveling bag and taking out some plain clothes.

Sebastian made a thinking look. "If you could, what nickname would you give me?"

"Demon," the younger male answered without thinking twice and almost laughed at Sebastian's defeated look.

In a fairly good way, Ciel was happy with the turn his life took. He followed his dream and there it was, accomplished with hard work and some adversity from being run over by a bull and having to be a pole dancer to see how hardworking life could become. With all the tools in his hand, he got more than what he wanted, someone who loved him for who he was. Even so, he still found their relationship awkward and somewhat hard to believe, since he wasn't expecting to date someone while working at the circus.

On the other hand, Sebastian had been almost overexcited since he got Ciel for himself. Wherever he was or whatever he did, his scarlet eyes always landed on Ciel. In the past, others approached Sebastian romantically, but just for the fact that he was an ascending star in the circus that he owned. To have a circus in his twenties meant that life was on the right path, a stable one. However, he could see through Ciel that he didn't care about it, that it was just something that he loved to do.

As both watched TV from the bed, Ciel had his head leaned against the older male's chest. "There's not much to do while we're on the road," the boy said as he watched an interesting series.

"It's like going on a field trip that takes hours." Sebastian chuckled, then stared at the younger male when he quickly perked up.

"I know what we can do!" Ciel almost yelled, as if he had the greatest idea, and sat in front of the older male. "I always did this whenever we had a field trip at schools. It was slightly different, though."

"Tell me already," Sebastian rushed.

"Is it possible to gather some of the staff here?" the boy questioned and eagerly awaited the answer.

Sebastian looked away for a second. "I guess, but you have to tell me how many are you thinking about. Even if this trailer is spacious, the circus has a lot of members."

Ciel thought for a moment. "Well, we can have Elizabeth, Pluto, Undertaker, William..."

Sebastian just heard the list attentively and counted while looking at the space in the trailer. "Alright, you can stops. We don't have any more areas to clear. The bed is bendable, as so is most of the kitchen area, but if we don't want anyone to be left out, that's just about it."

"Okay, but for that we need to stop. I also don't want the others to be left out, but we can still have them next time." Ciel rubbed the back of his head. The last thing he wanted was to everyone see him as someone unfair.

"Undertaker is leading, so I'll tell him to stop." Sebastian got out of bed. "We'll have to close the bed first."

"Alright." Ciel almost jumped out of bed and helped the older male.

After everything was ready, Sebastian went to the small window at the end of the trailer and opened it. "Undertaker."

The grim-looking man looked over his shoulder for a second. "Yes?"

"Make a quick stop," Sebastian demanded and closed the window.

Ciel put on his shoes and followed the older male outside. He was a bit surprised when Sebastian hadn't minded stopping everything because of him. "I'm going to the girl's trailer; I don't want to see Claude at the moment," he quickly said and the taller male nodded before they went their separate ways.

"What's the matter?" Undertaker asked while stepping out of the vehicle.

"You're also going, so take a break and go to Sebastian's trailer," Ciel said before continuing his way. He looked at the mountains surrounding the road where they stopped and knocked on the trailer's door.

"Has someone happened?" Maylene asked and opened the door further. "You can come inside."

"Excuse me." Ciel stepped inside and watched the girls gathering in front of him. "Uh... I'm going to have something at Sebastian's trailer, and I would like all of you to come with me. Since you're not many, all of you can come." He smiled slightly when they lit up in excitement.

"Of course!" Elizabeth followed Ciel along with the rest of the girls.

"Wow, so many." Bard chuckled as he and some of the men followed Sebastian. "Guess who's driving Sebastian's trailer." He hadn't waited for the reply. "Claude!" The blond male laughed. "Serves him right for what he did to our mascot."

"Mascot?" Ciel stared at Bard.

"Yes, you're our mascot." Elizabeth chuckled. "So, what are we going to do?" She looked at Ciel curiously.

"You'll see," Sebastian answered instead and motioned everyone inside. Not even he knew what it was, but he went along with it.

With everyone in the trailer while Claude drove, Ciel instructed them to sit on a the carpeted floor in a circle, then closed every window and turned off the TV. After leaving the remote-control on one of the small couches, he sat beside Sebastian, which was the only space left for him. "So, this is almost like a tradition when me and my friends went on field trips and we had to camp outdoors. Many know this games as the _sleeping pirate_. The pirate has the treasure in front of him or her. And the one who gets to the treasure without awaking the pirate will become the next one. With my friends, we always changed the game; we used someone as the treasure and made the one who managed not to awake the pirate could tell them to do something," the boy explained and everyone nodded. He then got up and went to his backpack, took a small flashlight and returned to the circle. "The pirate has to point the light at the one who he thinks is the stealer. So, who's going to start?"

"You and Sebastian," Elizabeth was the first one suggesting.

"Yes, and Sebastian can be the pirate... of course." William rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sebastian stood and led Ciel to the wall covered by the wall. "You can star." He sat the boy in front of him, then did the same and leaned against the wall.

"This is going to be great." Undertaker chuckled and went with everybody to the kitchen area.

Sebastian readied the flashlight and closed his eyes. "Ready."

Ciel looked over his shoulder, then turned his head down, blushing slightly because he had been chosen to be the treasure. "Ready," he murmured and the lights were turned off. Just the thought of having so many people wanting him because of a game embarrassed him.

Silence flooded the trailer and Undertaker was the first one to silently crawl towards the boy. Everyone knew that Ciel and Sebastian couldn't see them, and they couldn't see each other as well. The next one to approach the circus' mascot was Elizabeth, followed by the others.

Undertaker grinned. Even if his eyes were mostly covered by his long hair, he could see well amidst the darkness. Even so, he had to focus in order to find his treasure. "Ah," he growled under his breath when the light was pointed at him. "I was about to touch him," he whined.

"You got so excited that you made a noise. You didn't even realized it," Sebastian said proudly.

"Now you have to go to the end of the line." Ciel shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't help grinning when he saw Elizabeth a couple of steps away from him and she smiled in return.

The flashlight was turned off and the game continued. Elizabeth extended her arm and managed to touch Ciel's covered foot. She closed her lips into a tight line, wanting to laugh when his foot twitched. Her hand slid to the ankle and she grasped it, pulling Ciel towards her.

Wanting to laugh so much, Ciel covered his lips with his hand as he slid along the carpet. _This is too funny_, he thought to himself in amusement. Perhaps Sebastian only had men in his radar.

"Got him!" Elizabeth announced.

Among the small crowd, William stood up and turned on the light. "I was right here." He got back to his place and everyone stared at him. He had been at the right side of Ciel, dangerously close to him and no one had noticed until he revealed his position.

"That was close." Sebastian chuckled.

"You can tell Sebastian to do something now," Ciel addressed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled widely. "Great. I'm curious, so I want to... see you and Sebastian kiss once." She blushed slightly as the others made an awkward face at her.

"You should follow the rules," Maylene said, her glasses fogging.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**9...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Come on. You have to do as I say," Elizabeth insisted and stared at the blush forming on Ciel's cheeks.

"No," Ciel almost yelled and everyone turned their attention to him. "Don't do this to me, Lizzy. You're my friend, right? Ask me something else," he tried to persuade the girl.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You said that I could tell Sebastian to do something and I did, so you can't decide for him."

"But-" Ciel quickly stopped talking when he was embraced from behind and his chin was pulled up. He moaned slightly when Sebastian kissed him.

Sebastian pulled away from the boy, grinning. "See? That wasn't so bad."

The younger male looked over his shoulder. "You don't mind if everyone watches?"

"Of course not." Sebastian chuckled and looked at everyone else. "Shall we continue?"

"We should play another game," Ciel said and motioned everyone to gather in the same circle as before. "With this one, all of you will participate," he said that, but he was still thinking of which game. When it came to mind, he began explaining, "This game involves a detective, a killer and innocents. By random draft, each of us will have a role." He stood up and went to his backpack.

"I think that I'll win this one," Drocell said with unwavering confidence.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "If I'm the killer, you're the first one to die," he muttered and the others chuckled or smiled. He then looked at Ciel returning with a small notebook.

"Once you have your piece of paper, don't show it to anyone," Ciel said while tearing off a page and ripping it evenly. He confirmed how many people were in the trailer, then wrote the roles on each piece of paper. When he was done, he shuffled and handed them out along the circle. "Now, don't tell anyone what you are and memorize it." The boy sighed when he saw that he was the detective. Ciel waited a moment before collecting them and leaving them on the kitchen table. As he sat beside Sebastian once again, he continued, "The detective's job is to find out who the killer is, who will be winking at the innocents, killing them one by one. But there's a catch. If the killer winks at the detective, him or her will be caught. Once an innocent is dead, they have to announce it by saying "I'm dead" without looking at anyone not to give away the killer's identity. Any questions?"

"I'm not saying that I'm the detective or anything, but what are we supposed to say when we know who the killer is?" Hannah questioned with a slightly curious look.

"Oh, you can just say that that person is the killer," Ciel replied and saw that everyone was ready. "Everyone silent. Let's begin."

Again, silence. Once Ciel looked to the left of the circle, he noticed Elizabeth parting her lips. "I'm dead," she said, falling forward in an exaggerated way, and Ciel grit his teeth in annoyance. He quickly looked at Sebastian and got a stoic face in return. The boy then looked to his other side and Drocell grinned at him.

"I'm dead!" Maylene announced, bringing her hands to her chest and falling on her side. She tried not to chuckle.

_Damn it_, Ciel thought, but didn't give away any emotion. Playing with a big group made it harder to find the killer. His heart beat quicker when Sebastian fell forward with a fairly real thud.

"I'm dead," the older male said calmly after a short moment.

Ciel wasn't expecting Sebastian to die that early. He then remembered something and quickly looked at Harold, who didn't look suspicious, but gave away such aura. "You're the killer," the boy muttered, pointing at Harold. "You blinked at me. You should have known who the detective is first."

"I knew it," Harold said simply and everyone looked at him. "Why, you must be thinking? Do you remember how I got you when I blinked at you at a bar? At that time, I knew that you had fallen for me in that second, and even more when I approached you." He grinned at the boy's cheeks dusted red. "I don't mind being caught if it's you."

"Aw, so sweet," Maylene squealed, then coughed with a serious look. "I mean, Sebastian shouldn't have heard that."

Only Ciel's blue eyes turned down, looking at Sebastian still laid on the floor. "What are you doing?" The boy poked the tall male's broad back.

"I don't care because, at the end of the day, I'm the one who's his boyfriend," Sebastian muttered and sat up. "There's not point in hitting on Ciel with his boyfriend right next to him. Any other one would up and punch your face for doing that, but I don't want to cause any trouble while everyone's having fun."

"We should continue. I'm going to add another role." Ciel got up when Sebastian was about to embrace him. He took out one of the "innocent" roles and replaced it with another more appealing. "Done. I'm going to change this game as well." He handed the pieces of paper once again. "The new role is a dog. That person has to go to the center of the circle. While the killer is assassinating the innocents, the detective must be attentive to the dog and the killer. The dog's main role is to whisper to each person if they are the killer or the detective. Once the dog knows who the detective is, they'll work for them, or choose to work with the killer, meaning, they can point out who the killer is to the detective or the other way around. Still, they can lie about their role, which might mislead who they are."

"So basically, the dog can be a traitor as well as the killer and the detective?" Undertaker questioned and got a nod in return. "What if an innocent tells the dog that they're the detective, or something of the sort?"

"The dog has to see if that person is lying, but if the dog is the one being deceived, the killer can kill him or her. While all of that is happening, the killer can also assassinate whomever they want, but will still be caught if they blink at the detective. I hope I explained everything right. Any other questions?" Ciel looked around and the others shook their heads. _Not this_, he thought to himself when he saw that he was the dog. "I want to change mine," he almost whined as he went to the center of the circle.

Sebastian chuckled. "No. You should see this as an audience that's looking at you so you get rid of that stage-fright already. Let's all clap for the dog."

Ciel blushed slightly as everyone applauded. "I'm not going to do any act."

"See? That's not how it is. You should be happy that they like you, not bringing yourself down. Anyway, let's play." Sebastian grinned and stopped clapping.

Ciel looked around as the others became silent. He crawled towards the person he had enough confidence to whisper to, Elizabeth. "Are you the killer?" He couldn't help it and made a laughing sound. The boy couldn't see her as a killer, but appearances could be deceiving. When she whispered a negative response, he continued, "Are you the detective?" Another negative reply from the girl and he went to the next person, Undertaker. "Are you the killer?" he whispered reluctantly. Ciel never got that close to people he hadn't known well.

The grim-looking male whispered in return in a seductive tone, "Yes."

Ciel pulled away from him to see if he was lying. "How can I see your face like this?" he muttered and took the hair away from the older male's face. The boy stopped breathing for a second when he saw the taller male's pale, handsome face. "Next one." He crawled towards Drocell. "Are you the killer?" he whispered to the other's ear. "Wait." Ciel raised his finger and looked over his shoulder. "Y-You should be playing...instead of looking at me." The boy blushed as Harold, Ronald and Maylene were glancing at his ass.

"Oh, sorry," Maylene murmured and arranged her glasses.

"Anyway, let's continue. Silence, everyone." Ciel got back to what he was doing.

"No," Drocell whispered.

The younger male took a deep breath and leaned closer. "Are you the detective?" He nodded when the answer was negative. The next one was Sebastian. "Detective Sebastian?" he grinned slightly.

"Yes," the older male replied quietly and gazed at Ciel looking into his eyes. The boy nodded slightly and continued.

"I'm dead," Finnian announced and fell forward, somewhat startling Ciel.

After Ciel acknowledged everyone's roles, he thought if he should favor Sebastian or Undertaker. While at it, Ronald and Bard were already dead. When he made up his mind, Ciel crawled around the circle, passing over the dead-looking bodies. Once in front of Sebastian, he stopped for a moment, then turned, approaching Undertaker. "Detective?" he uttered reluctantly. The boy could see Sebastian's eyebrow twitching. He couldn't see from Undertaker if he lied about being the killer.

"I'm dead." Drocell, who was next to Sebastian, fell forward.

Ciel quickly became alert and returned to the center of the circle. _I was fooled_, he thought and his azure-blue eyes widened slightly. "I'm dead," he murmured and fell on his side. After a moment he looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eyes, confirming that the older male was the detective by the way he stared. His blue eyes quickly turned to Undertaker, who said nothing and fell in front of him. A few were alive and only the dead ones knew who the perpetrator was.

Sebastian frowned and pointed at Pluto. "You're... the killer."

"You got me." Pluto chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

"Pluto, you said that you were an innocent." As Ciel sat up, Sebastian embraced him tightly.

The older male faked a desperate look. "You killed my puppy!"

Ciel sighed and pushed him away. "Don't get too friendly. I haven't forgotten what you told Grell."

"You say that now? Weren't we cuddling before they got here?" Sebastian complained and quickly looked away from the boy's livid face. "I know, you're going to say that people are watching and that I'm an idiot."

"Aw, you know him so well." Maylene chuckled slightly when Ciel looked at her, scowling. "Forget I said that."

Ciel took a deep breath and laid on the floor, facing the ceiling. "I don't feel like playing any more games. How much longer until we get there?"

"We're supposed to be there in about half an hour," William answered while looking at his wristwatch.

Ciel sighed. "I think that I'm going to sleep."

William shook his head. "If you sleep now, you'll be tired when you have to perform. Keep your sleep regulated."

"Fine." The younger male turned on his stomach and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "Any suggestions to what to do now?"

Sebastian was about to say something dirty, but he refrained from doing so. "I have a movie we can all watch while waiting." He stood and went to a cabinet. Ciel went with him and turned on the TV.

* * *

Finally arriving to the next town, Ciel, Sebastian and everyone else, stepped out of the trailer. "Fresh air," Ciel said and took a deep breath.

Sebastian's raised his eyebrow. "The windows were open."

"Still, it's better outside, don't you think?" The boy looked around at the camp they were in. "It's spacious."

"Even better. Let's start putting up the tent, let the animals have some air and then practice our acts," Sebastian instructed and everyone got to work. "Ciel, help Thompson take the horses out. You must be used to them by now."

"Yes. Wait, which one is him?" The boy looked at him curiously.

"The one with long hair on the right side. Timber has the two sides evenly cut and Canterbury has long hair on the left. It's easier to identify them like that," Sebastian explained and approached Claude and Harold, not losing sight of them.

Ciel got to work and walked up to Thompson. "Sebastian told me to help you."

"Alright. Come with me." The slightly taller male smiled and led the boy to the trucks that sheltered the horses. "I was expecting that you and Sebastian were dating, but neither me nor my brothers were sure," Thompson said while opening one of the large vehicles. "By the way our boss began acting when you came to Fantasy Circus the first time, all of the circus' members knew at that moment that he was interested in you. However, we could see the reluctance in his eyes; he wasn't sure if you were fit to stay. You're so stubborn and whenever you're not around, he always looks annoyed." He smiled as he brought one of the horses to the bright-green grass, warming sun and cloudless sky.

Ciel stared at him, taken by surprise by the facts he hadn't known about Sebastian. In silence, he climbed the truck's ramp and took out the black horse, its short fur shining once meeting the sun's warmth. -Doesn't he like my stubbornness?- he thought fleetingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**8...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

By lunchtime, the tent and some other important things were prepared for the first performance the following day. Ciel and Sebastian faced each other as they ate their lunch with Elizabeth, Hannah, Maylene, William and Undertaker, a small group that began standing out in the circus once they gradually interacted more often.

"We have to scatter the circus advertising posters. Since Ciel is new here, he's coming with me," Sebastian said as he and everyone else finished their lunch.

"I would really like to go with the two of you, but I have to practice for two acts," Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"You'll come next time. We should go now. We have a lot to do." Sebastian stood and motioned Ciel to follow him.

"How are we going?" the younger male questioned as they walked outside, to the exposure of the hot sun.

"We always have a van that follows us at the end of the line of vehicles. Everything's in it," Sebastian explained curtly and took the keys from his pocket. "Get in."

Ciel looked around before sitting on the passenger's seat. "Everyone's working so much now. Can't we leave this for later?"

"No. I want to make up for the time we didn't spend alone." The older male held the back of Ciel's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him fervently. Once he felt the plump lips parting, he served himself to the welcoming mouth.

Ciel's body jolted when the other's hand rested on his thigh. His blues eyes opened after a moment and he shook himself away from Sebastian at the sight of Thompson walking by in front of the car. "Let's go already. We can't lose time with...this kind of things." He waved at Thompson when he looked his way.

The older male chuckled. "You're just too embarrassed."

"You're too perverted," Ciel retorted as Sebastian started the car.

"Tonight I'm going to make love to you, and you're not going to say that you're tired or that you don't want it," Sebastian muttered, quickly changing the subject and driving away from the camp. "We've been spending time with everyone else and we're dating, so we need to have our alone time more often."

The boy couldn't utter any words and looked out the window, unable to stop a shade of red from forming on his cheeks. With what Thompson told him about Sebastian getting annoyed by his stubbornness, Ciel couldn't find it in himself to fight against the older male's advances.

"We're leaving one here." Sebastian parked the car close to the sidewalk and stepped outside. It was a simple town, but with many people crowding the streets.

Ciel also made his way out and met Sebastian on the back of the van. As the taller male opened the door and took out the first advertising poster, the boy noticed his slightly upset look. "What's the matter?" he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

Sebastian looked at the younger male for a moment. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" He put on the best common face he could make and surrounded a streetlight pole with the circus poster. "Do me a favor and go down the road with a circus cardboard. Place it on the other side of the road and tie it around the pole."

"Okay." Ciel took the cardboard with him and strolled down the sidewalk. As he set the advertisement in place, a young man approached him.

"Are you part of the circus this year?" the fairly tall middle-aged man questioned, wearing a strange coat.

"Yes, I joined just a few days ago," Ciel answered curtly with a stoic look. "Feel free to come watch the show one of these days," he promoted and continued what he had been doing.

"I'll go tomorrow, the first show." The man grinned. "I wouldn't mind going every night just to watch you," he teased and leaned closer to the boy. "Are you part of the last show?"

"Yes. I'm paired with the ringmaster." Ciel tried to show that he was already taken.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked from behind his employee and boyfriend.

The handsome unknown male smiled. "You're the famous young man that became a ringmaster, Sebastian something, am I right? Last year I watched the show and I saw you. You're a good artist. But, this year I'm going to give the first place to this boy. I guess that I'm more of a cute-boys guy. The blond boy with blue eyes is also adorable, but his partner is like you; more on the cool side than the cute side."

"Well, I hope you enjoy the show when you have the chance," Sebastian uttered, clearly not pleased with the fact that that man looked at his boyfriend in a strange way, let alone in less clothing.

"I'm sure I will. I'll be there tomorrow," the man assured them and waved before walking away.

"It's the first time I don't want someone to watch my show. Just thinking that every move the circus has a game is held in the first night on the last show... That guy might pick you," Sebastian muttered and walked back to the van.

"Pick me? A game? What do you mean?" Ciel questioned while following him.

"The audience has the chance pick one of the artists for a big sum of money. It's a way for the circus to have enough money to buy things like food for the animals, for me to pay the staff and such. We're a rising circus after all," the older male explained and entered the vehicle with Ciel.

"What kind of things can an audience member do?" the boy asked reluctantly.

Sebastian stopped at a red light. "You have to do a short performance for them of about twenty minutes."

Ciel sighed. "Such weird ideas you come up with," he muttered as Sebastian drove away from the sidewalk.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian finally returned to the circus after a couple of hours. "Let's go to my trailer and have something to eat." The boy just nodded and followed him.

In the trailer, Ciel sat at the kitchen's table. "Thompson told me something earlier, but before that you said otherwise."

Sebastian looked at him curiously. "What did he say?"

Ciel looked down, blushing because of what he was about to say. "He said that you get upset when I'm stubborn." When silence surrounded them, he looked at the older male.

"Yes. It's because I never know if you're serious about not wanting me to touch you," the taller male muttered while washing his hands on the kitchen's sink. "I'll make us some sandwiches. Don't forget to wash your hands as well before eating."

Ciel rubbed the back of his head before crossing his arms on the table. "I'm...never serious when I'm acting stubborn."

Sebastian stared at the boy. "Is that so? You're good at easing my doubts." He leaned down and embraced Ciel. "I'm glad to hear that from you," he whispered and pressed his lips against the other's.

"Mm," Ciel moaned into the kiss when the older male picked him up and laid him on the small table, never losing connection with his lips.

The taller male pulled away from him slightly, positioning his waist between the boy's thighs. "I love you, Cookie."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the older male's, his half-lidded blue eyes gazing into scarlet ones. He wanted to make a request, but he still wasn't comfortable enough to do so.

Looking at the smaller male's blushing face, Sebastian grinned. "I want to do now what we, well, I scheduled for tonight."

"O-On this table?" The younger male made an embarrassed look when Sebastian nodded.

"Wait a second. Don't move," Sebastian demanded and hurried to the bed, then brought back one of the large pillows. "Raised your waist a bit." The boy obliged and he slid the pillow under him.

"H-Hey!" Ciel held his pants in place as the taller male pulled at them, but he couldn't stop him and they were yanked off. "Do you have to be that rough?"

"You like bold guys, right? I'm like that after all." Sebastian stopped the younger male from retorting by kissing him and leaning him against the trailer's wall. He quickly took Ciel's hands out of the way and slid off his underwear, then he proceeded by unzipping his own pants. Looking at the boy's slightly upset face, Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, I'm going to leave my clothes on. At least you have your shirt and shoes."

"But-" the smaller male was abruptly interrupted when Sebastian lightly poked the tip of his half-hardened member, and began stroking it slowly.

"You can't resist this," Sebastian whispered, his free hand roaming underneath the other's shirt until he felt a stiff nipple with the tip of his fingers.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned out, and the comfortable pillow under him made him feel even more. He couldn't close his eyes and enjoy Sebastian's ministrations when the older male focused solely on his hard, leaking cock. His azure-blue eyes gazed at the taller male sucking him all over and he could feel a sneaky finger teasing his entrance.

Sebastian lost no time in getting the aroused young man ready. He coated his finger in saliva and carefully pushed it into the boy's tight yet sucking hole. His mouth aimed once again to the twitching member.

"Ngh... Faster," Ciel groaned, curving his back slightly more. "Hah." He clenched his hands on the pillow when another finger was added.

The older male was enjoying the pleasure sounds coming from his boyfriend, but he couldn't wait any longer, so he pulled out his fingers as well as his aching cock. He then bent the boy's legs to the corners of the table. "Can I?" Sebastian grinned slightly when a nod was his answer.

Ciel's mouth fell open as Sebastian blew kisses along his neck and jaw until their lips clashed. His breathing became uneven as the other's shaft filled him completely. Once the taller male began moving, a rush of pleasure went through his body, causing him to jolt. "This is...weird," he murmured.

"You're just more sensitive than before," Sebastian said almost absently and thrust faster, making the black pillow slide on the table and him to thrust deeper into the smaller male. One of his hands held the boy's slender waist while the other stroked the rejected shaft and easily reached his prostate.

"No," Ciel groaned, feeling so much that he could come any moment, but he wanted to do so with Sebastian, and he already knew what he could do for that to happen. As the taller male pleasured him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "Sebastian...I love you," he murmured, his mind still foggy in lust.

Upon hearing that, Sebastian snapped his waist forward, almost releasing. Then, he almost drawn himself out and began thrusting his cock vigorously in and out of the sucking entrance, pleasuring himself and the lust filled boy under him. "So good," he breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Yes," the younger male said louder than he expected, feeling Sebastian spending himself deep withing. "A-Hah!" he couldn't help groaning and came all over his shirt.

After a short moment, Sebastian pulled out and looked at the boy. "You look satisfied." He could barely stand on his feet, but he and Ciel were fulfilled and that was all that mattered to him. He grinned at the boy nodding slightly. "Ciel," he uttered the younger male's name seductively and kissed him, receiving a slightly weaker one in return.


	13. Chapter 13

**7...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The following day, Fantasy Circus was ready for the first performance of the brief four days. Ciel was ready to perform the non sensual show choreographed by William.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian startled the younger male. He chuckled. "Sorry."

Ciel sighed. "I'm fine. Anyway, I can see that guy from yesterday among the audience. Front row, in the center."

The older male peeked between the curtains and frowned. "He looks like he's going to devour someone. He even has women around him trying to start a conversation."

"He looks perverted," Ciel muttered. "Now, get out of my way; I'm the next one going." He looked around. "Where's Bard?"

"I'm here!" The blond male dressed as a clown raised his arms. His eyebrow twitched. "What's so funny?"

Ciel chuckled at Bard's baggy and colorful clothes. "I know you're supposed to look funny, but just by looking at you I want to laugh."

The tall, blond male raised his chin in humorous grandiosity. "Oh, thanks for the compliment. Shall we go?" he asked when a rhythmic song was played.

Ciel closed his blue eyes, took a deep breath, and fixed his vivid-red clown nose. "Yes."

"Don't make eye-contact with that man or he'll devour you after today's show," Sebastian whispered to the younger male. Ciel nodded before following Bard to the center of the ring. Scarlet eyes gazed at the boy's adorable costume: red puffed shorts, rainbow striped t-shirt that matched the cuffs on his wrists, bright-yellow suspenders and big blue shoes. But, what he liked the most about Ciel was the milky-white face with blushed cheeks and the small, black top hat with a green bow. "So cute," he said to himself, then noticed the man in the audience looking at Ciel with a predatory look. He grit his teeth and walked away to prepare himself for the next act.

On the ring, Ciel supported himself upside down, his back bent enough for his legs to hang next to his head from behind. He smiled slightly, looking at Bard trying to do the same, but in a funny way, obviously causing the audience to laugh. Ciel then walked with his hands towards the blond male and poked his back with his large shoe. Bard turned and walked around the younger male with a goofy thinking look.

Bard raised his finger as if he came up with an idea, then gripped Ciel's ankles and pulled him up. He glanced at everyone chuckling when the boy couldn't reach the floor and wiggled his arms in a humorous manner.

Ciel lifted himself with the strength of his abdomen and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, managing to land on the colorful plastic on his feet.

Meanwhile, Finnian carried a helium tank and Hannah left a box between the other two clowns, then both jogged to the backstage.

It was Ciel's turn to walk around the things with a thinking look, but Bard took a balloon from the box and filled it with the helium tank, leaving the boy with a curious look. The blond then sucked in a bit of helium. "I can make shapes with balloons!" he yelled with a squeaking voice and shoved the one on his hand into his wide pocket. The audience, including Ciel laughed wholeheartedly at how it sounded. Bard filled a long, green balloon and tied it at the end, then skillfully turned it into a dog. He then fished a string from his back pocket and tied it around what was supposed to be the opening of the balloon.

While Bard took what he easily made to one of the kids among the audience, Ciel tried to do the same. He filled blue one and breathed it like Bard. He raised his hand with the balloon, catching everyone's attention. "This is weird." The boy almost jolted in surprise when they burst out laughing. "But, it is weird," he said to himself with the squeaky voice. Ciel brushed off everything and tried his best to make any shape with the balloon like Bard had done. "Damn it," he muttered with his normal voice as he couldn't accomplish anything, and sat on the floor, insisting one making something out of it.

A moment later, Bard had given two more balloons while the boy still worked on the first. He let out sigh with his arms crossed over his chest. The blond pointed at Ciel with both hands and shook his head at the audience, making them understand that each of them had their own abilities in different things. "Come on, you'll continue backstage," Bard chuckled and held the boy's hand, easily pulling him up to his feet.

"Okay." Ciel bowed to the audience with the older male and helped him take the helium tank and the box to the backstage. Everyone applauded and cheered as they waved, and the music was turned off.

"You did well." Sebastian embraced the younger male tightly, making him drop the box.

"Be careful," Ciel muttered and released himself, picking up the box. "There are people around," he whispered harshly, then noticed Sebastian's costume and heat gathered on his cheeks. "W-Why do you look like a butler?"

"I look good, right?" the older male grinned and arranged his tailcoat. "Paula even painted my nails black, and said how it fitted my...dark character."

Ciel looked away, blushing even more. "Yes, it suits you," he murmured.

"Oh, the cage is already set. I'm going to tame some tigers. Feel free to watch." Sebastian caressed the boy's cheeks and walked calmly to the ring, inside the cage.

Ciel's azure-blue eyes followed the taller male, staring at how attractive he looked. "I can't believe I have a guy like that," he said to himself and sat on the chair close to the ring.

"You only have to perform later, but you like to stay here and watch him perform, am I right?" Alois spoke as he approached Ciel.

The dark haired boy looked to his left, at the blond male, then turned his attention back to Sebastian. "Aren't you going to be next?"

"Yes. I'm already ready actually." Alois chuckled and took another chair, which was close to the backstage curtains.

Ciel frowned slightly, but quickly blushed when Sebastian glanced at him from the ring. "You don't like my presence, so why are you sitting next to me?"

Alois grinned. "You don't talk much, yet you understand everyone. You stand out among us since you first set foot here, but you still look emotionless toward the ones you're not close to. You're a complex person, you know?"

"I know," the dark haired boy said calmly, watching Sebastian interacting with the large felines. "Alois, you don't like me because of those things? I've also seen you act in front of others in different ways. You're not that different from me, you simply hide it perfectly and blend in, just like that time when we were at Sebastian's trailer." Ciel then looked at him. "Like you said, I understand everyone...even if you hide your true self."

Alois stared at the slightly shorter male holding the chair between his thighs and swinging his feet back and forth.

"I like this costume; it makes me want to act childishly." Ciel grinned at the blond male staring at him. "Loosen up a bit."

Alois looked away with a slightly upset expression. "I guess...it doesn't hurt to try."

Ciel smiled and stood. "Sebastian is finished. It's your turn." He followed Sebastian as the older male went to the backstage.

"Did you like my performance?" Sebastian asked as the younger male walked beside him.

Ciel scowled at him. "Mine was better."

The tall male chuckled and wrapped one arm around the boy's neck. "If you say that again, we're going to do it a second time. Maybe in the bathroom this time."

The younger male blushed. "Don't talk like that."

"Hah... Just remembering how blissful you looked on that table makes me want to do it throughout the night," Sebastian said with dream-like eyes and voice.

Ciel heard someone snicker from behind him and looked over his shoulder. Undertaker glanced at him between the long hair and smirked. "He heard it," the boy said quietly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously. "What?" He then followed the boy's line of sight and saw Undertaker smirking. His scarlet eyes turned to seriously concerned blue ones. "Undertaker, come here."

The grim-looking male cleared his throat while approaching them. "Yes, boss?"

Sebastian's lips stretched into a wicked smile and he placed his hand heavily on Undertaker's shoulder. "If you tell anyone what you just heard, I'll fuck you on a table." He smirked when he was stared at. "Grell was the first one to get Ciel involved in his stupidity in front of everyone, but if you try to do the same...you'll know what's coming. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Undertaker stuttered like he never did and was lightly released. He gulped and walked away.

"That was good to hear." Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "Let's change for the last performance."

The younger male just nodded and followed him. Sebastian's butler costume and protective manners made Ciel like him even more.

"Good, you're here. Shall I prepare you for the next act?" Paula motioned Ciel** to sit **on the chair of the changing room.

"Yes." Ciel sat on it and she wiped the clown makeup from his face.

"I'm going to get your outfit." Paula walked away, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone.

Sebastian looked at the boy while unbuttoning his shirt. "You're serious. You don't like how William choreographed the last show?"

"It's not that. That guy wouldn't look away from me. I know I was performing, but Bard was in his way and he tilted his head to the side, watching everything that I was doing," Ciel muttered. "If he looked at me so attentively before, he's going to see something so embarrassing."

The older male embraced the boy from behind. "Don't worry, we're going to be together. Besides, he can't do a thing to you from the audience."

"You're right." Ciel sighed. A shade of red dusted his cheeks when the taller male pulled his chin up and kissed him.

"Ahem... Sorry to interrupt, but I have to prepare the two of you," Paula said from the entrance, startling Ciel.

Sebastian sighed. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Here's your costume, and this one is yours." She gave the clothes to Sebastian, then placed the younger male's costume on his lap. "Come on, go to the booths." Paula watched Ciel standing from his chair and walking away. She took a deep breath. "Sebastian, I know that you like him, but you acknowledge that he doesn't like you to make advances when people are around. Anyone could walk in here and see the two of you like that, and we know that that would make Ciel upset."

Sebastian looked at her for a short moment. "What do you mean by telling me this?"

"You don't want him to think that you don't care, right? I saw a bit of what happened with Undertaker, and Ciel looked distressed. He's a good guy, so I don't want him to be angry because of something that can be preventable." Paula smiled slightly.

"I understand," Sebastian replied calmly and went to one of the vacant booths with his outfit.

* * *

All set for the last show and waiting for Elizabeth and the other girls to finish their performance, seated on a light-brown horse, Ciel gripped the harness. It hadn't been the fact that he was going to perform an adult-only act with Sebastian, but because of the man from the previous day.

"I told you not to worry." Sebastian, who was on a jet-black horse, patted the boy's back. "Pretend he's not there. Well, there are a lot of others wanting you for sure, so don't think too much about it."

"I'll try." The younger male took a deep breath when the curtain was opened and an angelic song was played. "Here we go," he murmured and led his horse after Sebastian's.


	14. Chapter 14

**6...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Similar to the previous tailored attire, Ciel wore black knee-high shorts, a navy-blue shirt with thin white stripes and dark-violet suspenders that hung from his waist. His shoes were luxuriant, as well as the black top hat with an azure-blue bow turned slightly to the side. His milky-white skin made him look like a porcelain doll.

On the other hand, Sebastian had one of his side bangs pinned behind his ear and fake glasses. A dark-red vest was almost concealed under a pitch-black coat that covered the black horse's back; a simple outfit. He looked over at the younger male as their horses trotted side-by-side.

The audience followed Ciel with their eyes as the boy sat on his side on the horse and led it away from Sebastian. The music's beat was pleasant and it suited the two performers perfectly. The young male looked over his shoulder and Sebastian followed him. He took a deep breath before escaping from the ringmaster, since he had little time to learn how to ride a horse.

Sebastian glanced at the man gazing at Ciel attentively from the front row. He almost grinned just thinking about how he was going to almost devour the boy in front of the still unknown man. He then rode the horse beside Ciel's. While the horses ran at a low pace, Sebastian quickly held the boy's forearm and pulled him onto his horse, making him lay in front of him; and once that happened, a dramatic song was played and Hannah came to the ring on her elephant. She was wearing a tight fitted violet suit and shinning earrings, bracelets and a necklace, almost like a queen.

Ciel looked over his shoulder. "Was this supposed to happen?"

Sebastian grinned. "Yes. Bear with it for a while, alright?"

The boy sighed. "Fine." He got back in character and struggled to get off the horse until he managed to land on his feet. But, before he could get on his horse, the elephants trunk wrapped around him and lifted him up high in the air, causing him to almost panic in front of an audience. His small hands rested on the gray, rough skin; he had no clue of what to do, since it wasn't part of the choreographed performance. _No_, Ciel yelled in his mind as the large animal carried him towards the crowd. His blue eyes widened as the other day's man looked up at him, almost face-to-face as the elephant showed him to the audience. He composed himself and averted his eyes from everyone.

Sebastian got off his pitch-black horse as the boy was turned to him. "Give me your hand," he said loud enough for the silent crowd to hear.

Ciel stared at the hand extended to him. "Aren't I supposed to be stubborn?" he whispered. When the older male nodded slightly, the boy crossed his arms and turned his head away, pouting. The audience chuckled, but quickly payed serious attention to the unfolding scenario.

The elephant easily lifted Ciel higher and laid him in front of Hannah. "I'm sorry, William told me to do this," she said shyly and the boy looked at her, unimpressed.

"What now?" Ciel whispered.

"Just relax. We'll take care of everything," Hannah replied while taking off the bow at the end of her long plait, releasing her elbow-length violet hair.

Sebastian heard a horse and looked over his shoulder. "Dammit." He frowned and hurried to his horse. On an equally jet-black horse, Claude approached the middle of the ring, wearing a navy-blue coat; as if he was royalty.

"How can we improvise like this?" Ciel sighed when he saw Claude. "I'll just be a puppet." He slumped down and waited for something to happen.

Claude reached out to the horse's flank and took out a dark-looking sword. "We shall fight for him!" He pointed his weapon at Sebastian, grinning widely.

Sebastian looked at his horse's side and noticed an almost hidden sword. He scowled and slowly took it out. "I guess this is going to be fun," he said to himself and turned his eyes up at Ciel. "He's mine," he said aloud and extended his sword to his enemy.

Claude's horse ran towards Sebastian and their swords clanked. "I will be content when you're defeated."

From the elephant, Ciel looked at them fighting each other for him. It was hard to believe that they were performing, but he still enjoyed it. Obviously, he hoped for Sebastian to win, even if Claude handled the weapon quite well. Other than that, Sebastian simply looked so irresistible with such determined actions.

Sebastian wasn't enjoying how he and Claude were in sink as they swung their weapons against each other. "Give up." He hit the other's sword hard enough for it to be thrown to the floor.

"You..." Claude frowned, the tip of the other's weapon dangerously close to his neck.

"Yes, I...win," the ringmaster said proudly and led his horse to the elephant, the music softening. "Come with me."

Ciel blushed slightly as the older male once again extended his hand to him. He reluctantly reached out and was helped onto the shining-black horse. _Why do I have to sit in front all the time?_ Ciel questioned himself in annoyance, still blushing. He tried not to frown when the older male took him towards the audience. Right in front of him, the unknown man smiled.

Sebastian noticed it and grinned widely. "He's mine." He raised the boy's chin from behind and kissed the pale collarbone, his lips parted. He saw that the audience was finally watching what they were expecting. Both were the only ones who had such act and they got more spectators than the kids-friendly shows.

The younger male couldn't help closing his eyes as Sebastian's free hand slid up his abdomen slowly. He knew then that they were back to the choreographed act, but he hadn't known if he should continue or leave everything to the ringmaster.

"Time is up, Cookie," Sebastian whispered to the boy's ear and patted his ass. He then sat straight and turned his attention to the crowed. "Right now, some members of the circus are distributing pamphlets about tonight's...let's say, auction. You can choose one member to perform just for you."

The audience cheered and clapped as the performers left the ring.

* * *

To interact with the audience, the performers changed into their casual clothes and presented themselves at the ring. Ciel shoved his hands into his pockets, not liking the situation he was in.

"Thank you for being part of today's auction," Sebastian said to the crowd. Not a seat was empty, so that only showed that the night was going to be long. "I assume that you have read the pamphlets, so we will start with the first performer." He stood beside Claude. "Who wants a private performance from him?"

"I'm going to kill you after this," Claude muttered.

"I see many ladies raising their hands. Now, go to them and ask which one gives more." Sebastian grinned and patted the other's shoulder. He frowned slightly, since Ciel was next. "He's our contortionist. Who wants a private performance from him?"

"Damn it," Ciel said to himself when man from the other day smiled and raised his hand. He still hadn't known the middle-aged man, but he acted as if they knew each other.

Sebastian almost sighed in annoyance. "Most people raised their hands. Go to them and see who gives more."

Ciel took a deep, unnoticed breath and approached the crowed while Sebastian continued. "Hi," he greeted with a tight smile.

"You're even more adorable from up close," a woman nearly squealed. "I'll pay one-hundred for you."

The boy stared at her. "T-Thank you."

"Two-hundred!" Someone yelled from the last row.

Ciel looked around as most gradually raised the numbers, but the man in front of him just gazed at him, as if he was hypnotized. "Alright, isn't this getting out of hand?" he questioned as the numbers passed the two thousand.

"Three thousand," the man in front of the boy offered and everyone went silent.

"I guess...you win," Ciel said quietly. "Thank you for participating. You can choose other members of Fantasy Circus." He smiled at the audience that chose him, then looked at the winner. "Come with me please."

"You can call me Damian," the man finally introduced himself, smiling widely.

Ciel nodded once. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He then poked Sebastian's back.

The taller male turned around. "Yes?" He stopped for a moment when he saw who was behind Ciel.

"This is Damian. He won with three thousand." Ciel had no idea who Damian was, but at least he looked kind.

"I came prepared, so I have the money here. I actually thought it was going to be more." Damian chuckled.

Sebastian stared at the man as he handed an envelope. "Do you want to be with him that badly?" he questioned without reservations.

Damian smiled. "Yes. You're not going to stay here for long, so I think it's completely worth it."

"I see. Ciel chose a place here he wants to perform for you, so please follow him," Sebastian explained curtly and was surprised when the boy gripped the collar of his black dress-shirt and pulled him down.

"You're going to be close by even if you're acting for someone," he demanded and released him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes. I have work to do now." He walked away, trying to brush off the eagerness of kissing the boy.

"Follow me." Ciel motioned Damian to follow him.

"I can't wait to see what you have prepared for me." The older male stepped into the circus' changing room with the boy. "I never been in the backstage of a circus."

"What do you think about it?" Ciel had to make the man's money worthwhile. Acting privately reminded him of when he was a pole dancer. "Have a seat." He took a chair and placed it close to a corner.

"It's fascinating. Seeing you in a costume is great, but watching how it's done might be even better." Damian sat on the chair.

Ciel almost took the other's words as something dirty, but he disregarded the uncomfortable feeling. Perhaps Damian wasn't a pervert and just wanted to watch an act closely. "If you don't like my performance, please tell me and I'll do something else."

"I know I'll like it." The older male smiled.

Ciel had to warmup before presenting himself in the ring, so he started the act. He raised one leg from behind until he held his ankle over his head, then placed his hands on the floor, lifting himself upside down.

Damian looked at the boy attentively. "You're very skilled." Once he stood, the boy almost jumped away from him. "Are you afraid of me?"

Ciel looked away. "It was a reflex. I apologize." He flinched when the older male approached him. "I have to finish the act."

"I don't mind if we do something else." Damian rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ciel frowned at him. "What do you want exactly? If it's what I'm thinking, I don't mind returning your money."

"I have more. Anyhow, I have a request and it can be done in less than the time stipulated. I never done this before, but I want you to do it now." The taller male sat on the chair once again. "It's even better that you don't know me."

"Can you say what you want already?" Ciel scowled at him.

Damian cleared his throat. "I want you to...kiss me once."

Ciel couldn't believe the awkward situation he was in and apparently couldn't get himself out of it. "W-Where?"

"Here?" Damian smiling, pointing at his lips. "I also want you to...sit on my lap and let me be the one kissing you next. Just think that I'm Sebastian, alright?"

"What makes you think- Anyway, why should I simply agree to do something like that?" Ciel looked down, blushing slightly.

Damian made a thinking look for a short moment. "Do you want Sebastian to return such a great amount of money? I know that he'll need it to maintain this circus. Money is needed for maintenance, paying the people that work here, who are a lot; and the animals are the ones that need caring the most, am I right?"

The younger male slumped his shoulders. Everything deeply reminded him of when he was a dancer, but he hadn't done anything past a lap-dance. "Fine. Just because it's important to the circus and I don't want it to be affected because of me. You shouldn't bribe people."

"I know, but it's my only chance." Damian chuckled and raised his arms, smiling kindly. "Come, have a seat."

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" Ciel approached him hesitantly.

The older male took the boy's hand and sat him on his lap. "Yes, very happy. Now, if you pretend that I'm Sebastian, you'll be fine."

Ciel took a deep breath and glanced at the other's lips, which weren't similar to Sebastian's in the least, but he hadn't wanted to disappoint anyone because of kissing. "I'll...try to pretend, I guess." He slowly leaned forward and was startled when Damian's hands cupped his buttocks. "Fair enough," he muttered and carefully pressed his lips against the taller male's slightly parted ones.

"That was pleasant, but now it's my turn. I want you to kiss me in return." Damian hadn't let the boy speak and kissed him fervently.

Ciel placed his hands on the wide chest, about to push him away, but he closed his eyes and tried to replace Damian by Sebastian. Besides, the man in front of him was a good kisser. "Ngh," he moaned slightly when the other's tongue invaded his mouth sensually. As Damian leaned forward, the boy settled his hands behind him, on the man's knees.

"I just came here to check how everything was, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a familiar voice crept into Ciel's ears like noise.

The boy opened his eyes, then they widened. Ciel pulled himself away from Damian and fell backwards. "S-Sebastian."

"I'll wait outside while you finish," Sebastian said with a deep, frightening voice and walked away.

"I-" Ciel turned his head down, his azure-blue eyes glassy in shock.

Damian stood from the chair. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to him," he said with a concerned look.

"No, it'll only make it worse. I don't mind returning your money, but please leave," Ciel murmured, not able to get up.

"I've had what I wanted, so you don't have to give me anything. I hope everything will turn out well. You're right, the more I stay here the more you'll be in trouble." Damian caressed the boy's cheek before hurriedly leaving.

Ciel rose to his feet slowly. Approaching the exit, he saw Sebastian talking to Bard and Finnian, frowning, as if it was permanently etched between the scarlet eyes. He hated the great pain he felt in his chest, and he hadn't wanted to feel it any longer, yet he couldn't find the courage to talk to Sebastian. Even worse, was the fact that they used the same trailer, so he couldn't simply avoid the conversation, or argument.

Sebastian watched Damian walking out of the tent along with the small crowd that had stayed, then glanced at Ciel trying to hide himself while heading to the exit as well, perhaps going to the trailer. Sebastian's frown deepened if possible. He hadn't wanted to believe what he saw; how Ciel looked submissive to another man and returned his affection. Sebastian couldn't help clenching his teeth in anger, but he kept it deep in his mind; however, about to explode.

"Are you alright?" Finnian asked in worry.

"I'm fine," Sebastian answered curtly. "Can you take care of the rest. I'm tired and I want to have some sleep."

"Of course. Leave it to us," Bard smiled.

In the trailer, Ciel washed his face in the bathroom. As he dried himself, he heard the door of the trailer opening. His heartbeat quickened and he stepped out of the small room. "Can I exp-?"

"I don't want to hear you right now. I'm going to sleep," Sebastian said coldly and went to his drawers, taking out his pajamas.

Ciel closed his lips tightly. It was late and he was tired, but he hadn't known where to sleep besides Sebastian's bed. Not knowing if he would be thrown out of bed, he still readied himself to at least have some rest.

* * *

Hours went by slowly, and Ciel was still awake. He opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian's face illuminated by the strong moonlight coming from the windows surrounding them. His need to explain what happened with Damian ate him away inside. The boy placed his hand on the older male's chest, but quickly retracted it when he began to move. "Sebastian," he whispered.

"Hm?" Sebastian let out in annoyance, his expression gradually softening as he went back to his deep sleep.

"Sebastian," he called quietly and slightly shook the other's shoulder.

The older male moved once again and frowned. "Ngh. What do you want?" he asked tiredly, his eyes not opening.

"I want to apologize," Ciel answered in worry.

"Let me sleep." Sebastian became frustrated as the boy's voice woke him.

The younger male frowned slightly. "I want to talk," he said louder than he expected and Sebastian's scarlet eyes opened.

"I told you that I don't want to hear you, didn't I?" Sebastian turned around, facing away from him.

Nonetheless, Ciel gathered his courage and spoke. "Damian asked me to kiss him, and to pretend that he was you. I didn't want him to take his money back, so I did as he told me. I would disappoint everyone if something like that happened because of me. I wasn't thinking at the time, and you were the one who ended up being hurt because of something I did. Please...don't be mad at me anymore... I'm sorry."

Silence surrounded them until Sebastian opened his mouth. "You're saying that this circus only cares about money and that you can sell yourself for it."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said brokenly.

Upon hearing those words, Sebastian's eyes widened. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw tears almost pouring from Ciel's eyes. Sebastian grit his teeth and turned around, embracing the younger male. "Of course I'm upset about what you did, but you've repent. Don't cry, Cookie." His hand slid behind the other's head and rested it against his chest, slowly calming him. He felt Ciel's arms moving up between then and wrapping around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Ciel uttered, feeling at ease in the older male's arms.

Sebastian's heart raced when the boy kissed lovingly. He smiled slightly when Ciel pulled away from him shyly. "You must be tired. Have some sleep." Ciel just nodded against his chest.

* * *

In the morning, Ciel stretched as he woke up. He yawned. "Ugh." His slightly teary eyes looked at Sebastian sleeping soundly beside him. Ciel was glad that the older male was no longer mad at him, but what he had to say for that to happen was truly embarrassing. He slid closer to the taller male and tiredness took over from the few hours he had slept.

Feeling the boy's arm around him, Sebastian opened his eyes halfway. "Ciel," he whispered and kissed his forehead. He acknowledged Ciel's feelings and how concerned he became when he was angry. He carefully released himself and got out of bed, leaving the boy to have some more rest while he worked.

A few minutes later, Ciel's azure-blue eyes opened and watched Sebastian walking out of the trailer. "He's sparing me," the boy chuckled slightly to himself. When the door opened once again, Ciel closed his eyes, as if he was asleep.

"Ciel?" someone else called, startling the boy.

Ciel quickly sat up. "Harold. What are you doing here?"

"I want to tell you that...I saw what happened between you, Sebastian and that man. I-" the older male was promptly interrupted.

"I-I told Sebastian that I didn't want that man to take his money, which the circus needs, so I did something really stupid," Ciel explained curtly.

Harold smiled warmly and approached the bed. "Don't worry, Ciel. I know you and I also know that you wouldn't do something like that without a reason; it's just not who you truly are. Still, I assume that you already talked to Sebastian, but I walked by him just a moment ago and he looked upset with something. Even if I still like you and I don't want to see with with Sebastian, I want you to be happy. What I came here for is to suggest that you do something more than ask for an apology."

Ciel started at him for a moment. "What do you...suggest that I do?"

Harold took a quick deep breath. "You have experience being a pole dancer, so I suggest that you put on a show for him. If you did that to me while we were dating, that would be what I wanted you to do as a...let's say, some sort of gift. Don't get me wrong, I told you that I don't like to see the two of you together."

The younger male blushed. "Won't he think that I'm...dirty? I mean, no one touched me, but I had to do that kind of things on a pole."

"I guess you're right." Harold made a thinking look. "Then...take a chair and give him a lap-dance. I know he'll like it for sure. You know that he's upset, but he's not going to show you that, so you should somehow compensate him."

Ciel blushed slightly. "I'll try."

P.S.: For the ones who don't know who Damian is. "Damian was an owner of the Poseiden Company's Indian factory that makes and supplies stuffed animals for Ciel Phantomhive's Funtom Company. He is a scam artist and is a main antagonist during the kidnapping storyline in the anime."


	15. Chapter 15

**5...**

**I'll be right back. I have to feed my guinea pigs.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hidden behind an elephant's leg, Ciel spied on Sebastian. "He's clearly upset," he said to himself. It was after lunchtime and everyone had one hour to go wherever they wanted before practicing on their performances. And Ciel wanted to spy on his boss. Sebastian was spending time with his beloved lions and tigers, but he still looked upset.

"What are you doing?" Claude startled Ciel.

The boy leaned against the elephant's leg and looked over his shoulder. "N-Nothing."

Claude tilted his head to the side and saw Sebastian. "Are you mad at him again?"

"No...he's the one who's mad at me, but he doesn't say it," Ciel muttered.

The taller male eyed the boy for a moment. "You must have done something rather serious because he's not usually mad when he's around his animals."

Ciel felt a sting in his chest upon hearing the other's words. He hadn't wanted Sebastian to be upset with him any longer. "I think that I'm going for it." Before Claude could question anything, Ciel made his way toward Sebastian.

From the corner of his scarlet eyes, Sebastian noticed the boy heading his way. He sighed, then smiled at him. "Is everything alright?" He was surprised when Ciel hadn't answered and held his wrist, dragging him toward his trailer. "Ciel?"

The boy couldn't answer, since he was so embarrassed of what he was going to do. He opened the door of the trailer, took Sebastian inside with him, then locked it. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

The older male looked at him for a moment. "No."

Ciel shook his head. "You are, and you're hiding your anger from me. So...I want to make up for what happened. I don't want you to be mad at me. I told you that last night."

Sebastian stared at the boy taking a chair and placing it in the middle of the kitchen area. He was then seated on it and Ciel sat on his lap, facing him. "Ciel...what are you trying to do now? We have less than one hour to get back to work."

"That's why I'm doing it now." Ciel looked around. He then remembered something and hurried to his backpack, Sebastian following him with his eyes. The boy took his mp3 out and plugged it to a small, round speaker. After played the smoothest song he had, he returned to the older male's lap. "This is the first and last time I'll do this for you, so consider it –let's say– especial."

Sebastian started at Ciel grinding his ass against his thighs lightly, then the slender body began moving sensually to the musics beat. His mouth fell open when the boy's hands slid on his chest and down his abdomen. Sebastian couldn't help it and got hard because of such touches. His half lidded scarlet eyes looked at Ciel standing up and walking around him. "Fuck," he couldn't help cussing as those small hands massaged his tensed shoulders. He leaned against the chair and his head fell back. Sebastian almost whined when the skillful hands stopped, but the boy went back to his line of sight, moving his hips beautifully. As he reached out, his hands were slapped away.

"No touching," the younger male whispered to the other's ear. Ciel was no longer embarrassed. He recalled the moves and acting from when he danced at the club. And having just one person looking at him was better than groups of people trying to touch him. He then placed his hands on Sebastian's knees and smelled his neck, his breathing warming it. Ciel stopped for a second at how good the older male smelled. Then he waved his ass in the air as the music got more rhythmic.

Sebastian was fascinated with what he was witnessing; the one he loved giving him such a treat. He suddenly sat the boy on his lap and kissed him fervently. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and replied to the affection immediately. "Huh?" Anger almost overflowed him when someone knocked on the door. As Ciel pulled away from him, he held his forearm. "Ignore it."

The boy looked away, blushing. "But it might be important." He made a concerned look when Sebastian glared at the door. Embarrassingly, Ciel turned off the music and went to the door. "Perhaps it'll be something quick," he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door. "Yes?"

"We were sent here for someone called Ciel Phantomhive," a large man said, standing beside another.

"I'm Ciel. Why are you here?" Before Ciel could get an answer, one of them pulled him onto their shoulder and walked away from the trailer. "What are you doing?" he yelled, struggling on the man's strong grip. "S-Sebas-!" he was stopped from calling him when the other man pressed a wet handkerchief on his mouth and he rapidly lost his senses.

In the trailer Sebastian couldn't hear the boy talking, so he stood from his chair and went to the door. "Ciel?" he called when the younger male wasn't anywhere seen. His eyes widened when he saw an expensive-looking car outside of the camp and Ciel's unmoving body was almost thrown inside. Somehow he thought of what to do in a second. "Harold."

Harold, who was walking by, approached his boss. "Yes?"

"I need you to get the van that doesn't have any circus advertising and meet me outside the camp. Go!" he demanded and ran as fast as he could as the black car drove away from the circus.

"Sebastian?" Elizabeth looked at him worriedly as he sprinted by her. She followed him. "What's the matter?"

"Ciel is being kidnapped. How...didn't anyone see that?" He tried to say as he gradually stopped outside the camp, watching attentively in which direction the car was going.

She gasped and followed her boss's line of sight. "We have to save him before someone hurts him!"

"I think I'll need your help," Sebastian said with a pensive expression. The silver-colored van finally stopped close to him. "Come with us."

"Y-Yes." She hustled to the backseat of the van.

Harold drove to where Sebastian pointed. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Sebastian sighed. "With so many people in a circus, no one saw Ciel being kidnapped. Anyway, follow that car. Don't lose sight of it. We have to know where they're taking Ciel to. I could see two big guys taking him, so there might be more where they're taking him to."

Harold stared at the road. "If they do something to him..." he growled under his breath and focused on the car he was chasing. "If it wasn't illegal to stop a car with another car, I would-"

"Calm down," Sebastian said sternly. "If we don't use our heads clearly, this might end up badly. Try to stay close enough so we're not stopped by a red light and they escape."

"Good thing we're going to another country after our work here is done," Harold muttered.

"Yes. And no one is leaving until we have Ciel. There! They're driving through those gates. Pass by them, so they don't think we're after them," Sebastian ordered and frowned when he couldn't see Ciel in the car. The car windows were smocked.

Harold turned the car around and parked it by the sidewalk. "To have a mansion I bet it's that guy who was after Ciel."

"If it isn't him, I don't know who else it might be. Let's go." Sebastian got out of the van with Harold and Elizabeth.

"We can't get in easily. There's security at the gates," Elizabeth said as she looked at the security guard from afar.

"We'll find a way. Follow me." Sebastian led them around the building's walls. "Here. This is going to be risky, but I want to get Ciel without us being caught. We can't afford getting hurt. Elizabeth, the wall is thick enough. I need you to jump onto it and see if there's someone on the other side."

"O-Okay." She tucked in her light-green shirt into her jeans and rolled up her sleeves to her forearms. "Wait a second." She then tied her hair into two ponytails on the sides of her head. Elizabeth took a deep breath and a few steps backwards.

Sebastian and Harold held each other's wrists in a cross and leaned down. "Ready when you are. Don't worry about hurting us," Sebastian said quietly.

Elizabeth nodded with a determined expression and ran towards them. Once her feet landed on their hands, they catapulted her up. She placed her hands at the top to keep her balance and easily stood on it. Holding on to a branch, she looked around. "There's a garden and a doghouse nearby. I assume there's a guard dog here."

"Alright." Sebastian pulled away from the wall, then ran towards it. With two steps along the wall, he managed to grab the top and climb it with Elizabeth's help.

"I'm not as agile as both of you," Harold muttered.

"You can always stay here and see if anyone comes," Elizabeth suggested.

"No way. I'm saving Ciel. Besides, he'll like me more if I do." Harold grinned and backed away from the wall, doing the same as Sebastian.

Sebastian and Elizabeth gave some space between them and the other male climbed his way up as best as he could. Before Harold fell back, Sebastian grasped his wrist and pulled him up. "No wonder you're just the circus' driver and handyman."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but not everyone is cut out to do flips and all that," Harold scoffed and sat on the wall. "Now we have to go down."

"That's the easy part." Elizabeth sighed. "The hard one is how to not be noticed by the dog. The doghouse is big, so I bet it's a large dog."

"I'll go first," Sebastian volunteered himself while he sat down, then jumped and landed with a fairly loud thud on the short grass. "Come," he whispered and reached out to Elizabeth.

The girl blushed slightly and carefully went down while Harold was already reaching the safety of the ground. Sebastian held her under her ribcage and placed her down quietly. "We have to pass by the dog to get into the house."

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to see if I can tame a dog. It's going to be difficult if it's a well trained one." When Sebastian approached the doghouse, a large dog jumped out, growling and showing its sharp fangs.

Harold stared at his boss, who burst out laughing. "What is it?"

"The dog is on a short leash. They forgot to release him." Sebastian chuckled and walked toward the house. "It doesn't even bark."

"I think that's because it was meant to bite," Elizabeth murmured and followed her boss. Harold went with them, looking at the door growling under its breath.

Upon arriving to the back door of the mansion, Sebastian turned the handle and it opened. "I think this is too easy."

"Then, take advantage of it," Harold said and they became quiet while stepping into the kitchen.

"This is a big place, so let's stick together and search the house carefully. We might hear Ciel," Sebastian instructed quietly. He cracked the door open and peeked to the long corridor. "It's clear." He opened it further and they tiptoed through the corridor.

"I heard Mister Damian has a really cute guest today," a unknown female voice echoed in the corridor and footsteps were heard approaching the small group.

Sebastian opened one of many doors and hustled the other two inside.

"I've seen him performing at the circus last night. The boy in fact is adorable. I'm not surprised Mister Damian has taken a liking to him, but he looked tired when he got here," another female voice was hear.

Sebastian watched everything quietly, the door slightly opened as the maids walked by. "We should go in the opposite direction." He opened the door further and glanced toward the maids' way. "They're in the kitchen. Let's go." Sebastian motioned them to follow him and they hurried through the corridor.

"_Don't_ _touch_ _me,_ _you_ _pervert!_" Ciel's voice reverberated throughout the house.

Sebastian glared and almost ran to where the distressed voice came from, followed by Harold and Elizabeth.

"Wait," Elizabeth whispered harshly and grasped Sebastian's arm. Harold helped her drag their boss into another room. "Can't you hear people coming our way?"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian muttered.

Once they were able to continue, Sebastian was the first one to leave the vacant room. And, around the corner, he was able to hear Ciel protesting and loud thuds. "We have to get inside. Now."

"This time I'll go first. I think they'll hesitate to hurt a girl...right?" Elizabeth suggested and placed her hand on the door handle.

Sebastian frowned. "I can't let you go first." Before he could stop her, the girl barged into the room.

"Ah!" Elizabeth yelled.

Sebastian's eyes widened at a room full of kids toys. It was a chaos. The two big guys from before were unconscious on the floor and Ciel, who had his shirt ripped open, had his bare feet on a man's back. The boy had his hands cuffed behind his back, messy hair and a bruise on his abdomen. He noticed the boy smiling slightly at him before fainting and falling forward. Sebastian managed to catch the boy before he hit a table with an electric toy train. He picked him up bridal-style.

"What's the meaning of this? W-Wait!" Damian shouted and raised his hands when Harold was about to punch him.

"What were you thinking of doing to Ciel?" The gentle Elizabeth glared at the man at the door.

Damian looked at the unconscious boy in Sebastian's arms and frowned. "They weren't supposed to hurt him. It was my fault that you got angry with him, Sebastian. I meant it to be some sort of surprise for you two to make up."

"By kidnapping him?" Sebastian growled and turned his attention to Ciel moving in his arms.

"Ngh... My stomach hurts," the boy said weakly and buried his face on the older male's chest.

Sebastian clenched his teeth in anger. "Unlock the cuffs."

Damian took the key from his pocket and hurried to the boy. "I'm sorry," he apologized while taking the cuffs out of the way.

"Were they trying to rape him?" Harold questioned coldly.

The middle-aged man looked over his shoulder. "No. If you have time, I don't mind calling a doctor to take care of him."

Elizabeth looked at Ciel worriedly. "He won't be able to perform tonight."

"You're going to pay for what was done to him. You should be happy that I'm not going to call the police and ruin your apparently good reputation. I'm not someone to get involved in trouble over something reckless." Sebastian looked at Ciel when the boy tiredly wrapped his arms around his neck.

When one of the rose to his feet slowly, Damian scowled at him. "I told you not to hurt him."

"He wouldn't let us do anything else." The man kicked his partner, who humphed before standing. "He didn't look so innocent when he beat us up. We thought he couldn't do anything with that small body, but he's so small we couldn't catch him."

Damian sighed. "Does that give you the right to hurt him?" He shook his head in disappointment when both of his employees shook their heads. "Go call a the doctor," he demanded and they nodded silently before walking out of the room. "There's a bed there. You should let him rest."

Sebastian grunted, not wanting to let go of Ciel, but laid the boy down on the bed. "He was supposed to be practicing for his performance tonight. I won't let him do anything until he has fully recovered."

"No," Ciel tried to get up, however, pain overtook him and he laid back down. "I don't want to be a burden to everyone," he murmured.

"Don't worry. Working in a circus is hard work, but you don't have to lose your health because of it. Hannah and Elizabeth were injured and also had to spend some time away from the audience." Sebastian caressed the boy's cheek with a concerned look.

"But they were able to do something else. I can't even get up." Ciel frowned to himself.

"You look like you're sweating." Elizabeth rested her hand on Ciel's forehead. "I think you're running a fever."

Harold sighed. "It must be from stress. I think that's because a certain someone likes to hide their feelings." He narrowed his eyes to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at the boy on the bed. "I didn't notice."

"You were too busy with your own feelings to see how he was concerned about you being angry with what he did. It was the same when he was with me." Harold rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Again, it was my fault. You shouldn't fight because of something I start," Damian said honestly.

Someone knocked and the door opened. "Mister Damian, the doctor is here," a maid announced and looked at crowded room.

"Send him in," Damian allowed and a man walked in. "We should leave the doctor to do his job."

"I'm not leaving." Sebastian frowned and Elizabeth dragged him out of the room.

"We have to let the doctor do his work. We'll be close by." She motioned Harold to them, who grunted before doing so.

"Let's have some tea while we wait," Damian said while closing the door. He then leaded the small group to the living room at the end of the corridor. "Please brings us tea," he addressed a maid who was walking by.

"Yes, Mister Damian." She nodded and walked away.

With his mind full of Ciel, Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Why do you have such a big house?" He looked out the window, at the marvelous garden.

"Family often comes to visit and stay over. Unfortunately, my boyfriend left me two weeks ago. And now, when I find someone I like, he's already taken." Damian chuckled at Sebastian's glare. "Don't concern yourself with it. I'm not going to steal him away from you. Ciel likes you too much for that to happen," he said the boy's name for the first time and smiled. "You're a lucky man. I think there are people out there that would like to be in your place."

"Like me," Harold said immediately. "At least I had him for a while. But once he changes his mind, there's no turning back."

The maid finally arrived to the living room and placed the tray on the coffee table. "Is there anything else you need, Mister Damian?" she asked while pouring hot water into a cup.

"No, you can leave once you're done," Damian answered and poured himself some tea. "This is our new maid. She's still a bit clumsy, but she's learning."

Once her boss uttered the last words, the maid tripped and the hot water splashed onto Sebastian's lap. "I-I'm sorry, sir."

Back in the room where Ciel rested, he opened his eyes while his temperature was measured from his armpit. "What was that?" he asked when he heard an agonizing –and fairly masculine– scream.

"Don't worry about it. It happened to me as well." The doctor pulled the covers and took the thermometer when he heard the beep. "Your influenza is quite high, so I recommend that you take a shower of cold water, otherwise, you will have to take a vaccine or pills. Your bandaged abdomen has a cream that will treat the bruise quicker. Take the tube of ointment with you; you will need it for a few days. Don't forget to replace the bandage after you shower. I will leave a box with a roll here." He placed it on the nightstand and stood.

"I understand. Thank you." Ciel sighed when the man nodded and walked out of the room. He yawned and closed his eyes. "So cold." The boy snuggled under the covers. Even if it wasn't Sebastian's bed, tiredness took over and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The doctor stepped into the living room. "He will have to rest in bed for a few days. Besides that, he has the necessary tools for recovery."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll see you to the door." Damian stood and leaded the man out of the room.

"It burns," Sebastian whined. Damian had borrowed a pair of pants, but he still felt the damage of the boiled water all over his crotch.

"I can have Ciel for myself if you're not able to." Harold smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, we know that Ciel is sick, but we have work to do. I have to find someone to replace him." He frowned at the thought of replacing Ciel in the last performance. He had to talk to William about the matter. Once he stood, Damian opened the door. "We're leaving. Without Ciel we'll have a lot more work to do at the circus."

"Alright. I won't keep you anymore." Damian guided the others to the bedroom where the boy rested.

As they approached the room, a maid stepped out. Sebastian looked at her curiously before entering the room. "He's already asleep."

"You can wrap him with a blanket." Damian opened the closet and took out a navy-blue blanket. Sebastian nodded and prepared the boy to leave. "Can you please take this? It's for Ciel," he requested and handed a paper bag to Elizabeth.

"Yes." She smiled slightly.

"Let's go," Sebastian said while he carefully picked up Ciel. He then followed Damian to the exit, Harold and Elizabeth accompanied him.


	16. Chapter 16

**4...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

While Harold drove and Elizabeth was in the front passenger seat, Sebastian had Ciel in his lap in the backseats.

Ciel woke in the older male's arms. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the circus. Before we left, Damian insisted that we returned to have dinner at his house. He's also going to watch the show tonight," Sebastian explained.

The boy snuggled in the warm blanked, protected in Sebastian's embrace. "He's an awkward man."

"Yes, he truly is." Sebastian kissed his forehead. "I'm going to take care of you whenever I'm not busy."

"Alright. It's your fault after all," Ciel said bluntly. "My stomach still hurts a bit."

The older male chuckled. "I'll make it better." He pressed a kiss on the other's lips.

Before Sebastian could slide his tongue into the boy's mouth, Ciel hissed in pain and broke the kiss. "I guess I can't relax if...we do this," he murmured with an upset expression.

Sebastian sighed. "Not even kissing." He then grinned as Ciel stared at him with flushed cheeks. "Yes, I want to touch you, but I can't."

Ciel looked away. "I didn't say anything." He was surprised that Sebastian's somewhat arrogant and open personality since when they first met had returned. Perhaps the man was just insecure. He then coughed and remembered something important. "Aren't you going to catch my cold if you're this close? And how am I going to have dinner at Damian's house like his anyway?"

"Don't worry. I don't get sick easily. We'll warm you up- Stop the car!" he suddenly demanded and the car halted.

"What are you saying? You almost got us killed!" Harold shouted. The car stopped safely, but they could have had an accident.

"H-Hey!" Ciel blushed as Sebastian groped him all over his torso. "Where are you going?" he questioned when the older male laid him in the seats and got out of the vehicle. He popped his arms from under the blanked and carefully wormed his way close to the window. His blue eyes watched the man pacing into a store on the other side of the road.

"I wonder what he's up to," Elizabeth commented and sunk into her seat. "I should be practicing right now."

Ciel looked at her defeated face for a moment. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Oh, it's not your fault!" She chuckled, looking over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Ciel noticed Sebastian finally getting out of the store. He supported himself on the windowsill and stared at him turning his head from one side to the other, seeing if he could cross the street. The boy watched the wind hitting the jet black hair and Sebastian's scarlet eyes narrowing. He looked slightly down and saw the older male's foot tapping on the floor in impatience until he was able to approach the car. "Damn it," Ciel almost yelled and tried not to wrap his arms around his not yet healed abdomen. "Ugh. The pain." He fell backwards and took a deep breath, relaxing. "That's better," he sighed.

Harold looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ciel closed his eyes. Just to look at Sebastian from afar had made his heartbeat quicken and his body to go stiff at the realization, therefore, he flexed his abdomen and was in great pain for it.

The door opened and Sebastian bent the boy's legs, getting inside. "Let's go," he said and Harold continued to drive down the road. "Good thing I brought my wallet with me. I got this for you."

Ciel's eyes widened and he sat up slowly, leaning against the seat on his side. "For me?" Sebastian took a navy blue jacket from a black paper bag.

"It has fur on the inside so you'll be warm. I think I guessed your measurements from touching you." The older male unzipped it and took the younger male's hand, sliding it on the soft, white fur. "Ciel?" He looked at the boy curiously as he was stared at.

Ciel looked away at the call of his name and bit his lower lip. "M-My stomach," he whimpered and made a pained expression. "Ngh." He was surprised when Sebastian picked him up and quickly sat him in his lap.

"Does it still hurt?" The tall male nodded when the boy shook his head. "You'll try the jacket when we get home."

"Ah!" Ciel squirmed in the other's embrace at the circus being called home. "S-Stop talking, alright?" He took deep breaths until the pain subsided. "Damn reflexes," he muttered.

"We've arrived," Harold announced and stopped the car in the middle of the camp. "We have people gathering," he said while getting out of the vehicle.

Sebastian stepped out of the van and carried Ciel out. "Here we go."

"Are you hurt?" Alois questioned as he approached them.

Sebastian sighed. "Ciel was kidnapped and I got him back with Harold and Elizabeth. He won't be able to perform tonight because he's hurt."

"Now I have to change everything." William walked up to them and took a look at Ciel. "I assume you have a fever. You look pale."

"Yes. I apologize, but I have to rest until I feel better." Ciel coughed onto his forearm. "It's really cold now."

"It isn't, you're just sick and have that impression." William pointed over his shoulder. "Go have some sleep now. We need to have you up on your feet as soon as possible."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian carried him to the trailer with the paper bag around his forearm. "When I have free time I'm going to take care of you."

"A-Alright." The boy blushed as he opened the door of the trailer.

"I'm going to help you take a shower, then we're going to replace the bandages." Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed. A knock on the door caught his attention and he walked away from the younger male.

"This is for Ciel. Only he can see what it is." Elizabeth handed him a large plastic bag.

"Okay," Sebastian said slowly and waved when the girl did the same and walked away. He closed the door and approached Ciel. "This is for you."

The boy took the bag and opened it. There was a paper inside. _This_ _is_ _to_ _help_ _you_ _apologize_ _to_ _Sebastian._ _Show_ _him_ _when_ _you_ _have_ _time._ _Damian._ "I'll put this away for a while." He blushed slightly and placed the bag next to the bed.

"Come on." Sebastian unwrapped the boy from the blanket and unbuttoned the shirt. "I think that this is the first time that I take your clothes off and we're not going to do anything dirty." He grinned and took off Ciel's pant. "For your sake, I won't fuck you."

Ciel's cheeks exploded red. "I'm going to wash your mouth with soap." As pain overwhelmed his abdomen, he took deep breaths.

"Try to think of something else." Once the younger male's underwear was off and the bandages, Sebastian picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the small bathroom. "This is an awkward honeymoon."

The boy stared at him. "Sebastian," he whined and whimpered in pain. "You're doing this on purpose."

Sebastian turned on the hot water and evened it with cold water. "I like your reactions to certain things I say."

"I'm glad that you're returning to your old self, but you're making me have pain because of those certain things you say. Does that mean that you like to see me in pain?" Ciel frowned and covered his slender waist with a small towel before Sebastian helped him into the tub.

"No. I only like the fact that you have any kind of reaction when I flirt with you." Sebastian chuckled and squeezed some body lotion onto a bathing sponge. "Can you sit?"

"Yes." The boy supported himself on his hands, closing his eyes as the older male washed his back. "I could get used to this."

"We could wash each other...if I didn't have to hurry and get back to work," Sebastian muttered while sliding the sponge over the boy's chest. "I'm going to wash off the cream."

Ciel relaxed his abdomen as much as he could and the sponge brushed over the dark bruise. "Good, I didn't feel anything."

Sebastian washed the younger male's arms. "The cream must have taken effect and your skin is numb."

"I that's so, you should go practice for tonight's show. You only have a few hours. I can finish by myself." Ciel took the sponge.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

The boy sighed. "I knew you wanted to go. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Do me a favor and lock me in the trailer. Someone might come in, like Harold did the other time."

Sebastian frowned. "Harold?"

"Yes, but he just came here to talk to me, nothing else. Now go. You have a lot to do, right?" Ciel looked at him nodded with an upset look and walking away.

"I'll be back when I can." Sebastian hurried out of the trailer and locked the door.

Ciel sighed. He was independent and wasn't someone to ask for help to others.

Once he finished his bath, he dried himself with a white towel after he drained the water. He had lied when he told Sebastian that he was no longer in pain. He just hadn't wanted the older male to see him as a burden. Ciel padded back to the room and went to his backpack to take one of his pajamas. He hadn't found the courage to place his clothes in a drawer or something of the sort, since Sebastian was supposed to live in the trailer by himself.

When he was ready, he laid in bed and turned on the TV with the remote control. "Ugh." He rested his hand on his abdomen as he leaned against the headboard. He perked up when he heard the door unlocked and felt a slight sting in his stomach. Ciel stared at Sebastian, who wore a a navy blue vest over a white shirt and dark gray slacks.

Sebastian paced into the trailer. "I managed to find some time to come here before the first show starts. How are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Ciel smiled slightly. He then looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "There's only a few minutes before the show starts. You should be there."

"Yes. When I'm finished I'll have more time to look after you." The older male pressed a kiss on the boy's lips before hurrying back to the tent.

Ciel's cheeks were dusted red and he quickly clenched his hands on the bedspread when he felt pain on his lower torso. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

* * *

"Another minute and you would be late," William scolded.

"I had to check on Ciel and get ready." Sebastian went to the cage in the middle of the ring. A somewhat rhythmic song played as his five tigers joined him, two of them being white tigers. The audience applauded cheerfully.

The tigers walked around the ringmaster gracefully until they halted. Sebastian directed them to sit up and they obliged, waving their front paws and roaring. Everyone applauded. The ringmaster then motioned one of the white tigers to jump over each one as he walked beside it, making the other tigers do the same. Sebastian smiled at one of the younger tigers. In a way, it looked like Ciel with blue eyes and pure white fur with black stripes. He moved his hand in a circle and the large feline laid on his back. The audience clapped at the sight of Sebastian petting the animal's stomach.

The ringmaster glanced toward the front row and noticed Damian, who stood out because of his height. Sebastian stood straight and sent the tigers away. He was risking ending the performance earlier with the urge of checking up on Ciel. The ringmaster bowed his head and was applauded before walking through the curtains to the backstage.

"You still had two minutes," William scolded his boss.

"I need to check on Ciel." Sebastian walked by the other male and got out of the tent from the back.

William grimaced. "You _need_?"

Sebastian took the key from his pocket and opened the trailer's door. "Ciel, are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm still watching TV. What are you doing here?" Ciel looked at the older male curiously.

Sebastian sat beside the boy. "I had to come and check on you. Damian was in the audience and I thought of coming here and check if you're alright. We can never be too careful. And you're hurt, so I don't want you to end up in the hospital."

"I appreciate that, but you should be there, since you're the boss and everyone expects you to run the show."

The older male sighed. "William can do that. If any one of them needed to be with someone who was hurt, I wouldn't disapprove of that."

"I guess you're right." Ciel blushed slightly. "By the way, who's going to do the last show with you?"

"Alois and Claude are going to do it for us. William said that I need a good night sleep and that you just arrived and are already doing so much for the circus. We can have a small break. Before the last show it's going to be dinnertime, so we're going to Damian's house. He said that if I don't let him apologize for what he did, he's going to kidnap you again."

The boy chuckled. "He threatened you to accept his apology."

"Some people can be weird. Anyway, how's your fever?" Sebastian placed his hand on the other's forehead.

"Doesn't he mind if I pass him the cold?"

The older male shook his head. "It's Damian we're talking about after all." He leaned closer to Ciel and kissed him. "Are you still in pain?"

"I already told you that I'm fine. You're worrying too much." Ciel pulled the covers and carefully got out of bed. "Since I'm moving so slowly, I'm going to get ready now."

"I'll change as quickly as I can so I can help you." Sebastian went to his drawers.

The younger male looked at him for a moment before going to his backpack. "Okay."

Once Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of the trailer, they saw Damian leaned against a BMW outside the camp.

"I feel that I have to carry you," the older male said as they walked toward the car.

Ciel was in fact in constant pain, but his stubborn self couldn't find the courage to say it. "I just have to keep myself warm." He zipped the jacket Sebastian bought him and shoved his hands into the furry pockets. The boy couldn't help it and coughed once they were close to Damian.

"I'm sorry if you have to come in that state. However, I can light up the fireplace if you're cold. Shall we?" Damian opened the car door to the backseats and Sebastian and Ciel got inside.

"Can I not take a shower of cold water? You haven't said anything about it so I want to ask," Ciel murmured.

"Well, I wouldn't like to take one myself, but you're going to take longer to recover," Sebastian replied. "Still, if you're not better by tomorrow noon, I'm going to make you take one." He chuckled when the boy shuddered visibly.

* * *

A few minutes later they finally arrived to Damian's house. Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel as the car stopped. "I'm going to use the front door this time."

Ciel grinned, trying not to laugh and cause any pressure on his abdomen. They got out of the car and followed Damian to the mansion. "I heard that you threatened someone to accept an apology."

Damian glanced over his shoulder and unlocked the door. "Well, let's say I sort of like that way of doing things. It's who I am, perhaps unfortunately." He smiled and motioned the other two to follow him. "Oh, before we go to the dining room, Ciel, do you mind coming with me for a second?"

"What for?" Sebastian questioned, frowning at him.

"It's nothing harmful, so don't worry. Please follow this maid to the dining room, Sebastian. We'll be there in a few minutes." The middle-ages male took Ciel's hand and led him along the corridor.

"I'll keep an eye on the time," Sebastian muttered and followed the clumsy maid from before.

Ciel grimaced. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Have you seen what I had left for you in that bag your friend took?" Damian continued when the boy nodded hesitantly, "We still have time before dinner is ready, so I still want you to make up with Sebastian. If you're alright with my help, please follow the plan."

Ciel looked away for a moment. "If I find it too awkward, I won't do it."

"Fair enough. Now, please go inside and change. If your stomach if in pain, feel free to stop. I'm going to let Sebastian inside in about ten minutes." The older male opened the door and stepped out of the way.

"This room again," the boy muttered as he looked at the toy filled room and the electric heater that warmed the room. The room was organized this time. "I have no idea why I'm agreeing to this." He walked into the room and heard the door close behind him. Scowling at the neatly folded small pile of clothes on the bed, he took a piece of clothing and sighed.

In the dining room, tapping his foot on the carpet in uneasiness, Sebastian looked at the door opening and Damian stepping inside. "Where's Ciel?"

"He'll be done in a few minutes." Damian smiled and took a seat across from Sebastian. "You know, you seem a bit tired."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I am, and I don't like that. I have to look after my health if I want to raise a circus."

The older male raised his eyebrows to his forehead. "Sounds tough."

"Saying it like that makes me even more tired. Anyway, what's taking Ciel so long?" Damian shrugged his shoulders.

A maid knocked on the door before she walked into the room. "I was passing by the room when Mister Ciel asked me to notify Mister Damian that he is ready."

Sebastian stood. "What room?"

"I'll take you to him now." Damian went to the door and Sebastian followed him.

"This is the same room as before. Are those big guys attacking Ciel again?" Sebastian muttered when they stopped close to it and he opened the door himself. He froze in place, staring dumbfounded at Ciel playfully waving one bare foot on the bed. "Y-You can't see!" Sebastian pulled Damian out of the room and closed the door. "What was that?"

Damian smiled widely. "It's some sort of apology to you."

"I see," the younger male uttered. "Thank you, I guess."

"Come on, it's almost dinnertime. I'll give you one hour or so."

Sebastian watched Damian walk away, then he placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door. He then closed the door behind himself and locked it just in case someone would see Ciel like that. "Aren't you supposed to be sick and in pain?"

"I feel better now," Ciel murmured. He motioned the older male closer.

Sebastian approached the bed, gazing at the boy in fitted shorts and a plain white shirt. "Don't you feel uncomfortable in someone else's house?"

"Not really." Ciel grasped the other's collar and pulled him down. "It's a bit cold. Can you warm me up?"

"I'll do anything you want," Sebastian whispered to the boy's ear and pressed a kiss on the pale neck. He then climbed onto the bed and covered the smaller body with his own. "Is this better?" The older male grinned when Ciel nodded. "I wonder what we can do in less than an hour."

Ciel held his breath for a moment once he felt the annoying pain in his abdomen. His eyes averted from Sebastian. "I-I think that...we shouldn't..."

Sebastian made a slightly defeated look, then smiled. "It's alright, Cookie. I suspected that you were still in pain. Besides that, you have a fever. If you're not feeling well, you have to tell me, alright?"

"Yes. But...I don't want you to be mad at me any longer."

"I'm not. However, I want a reward for having to wait." Sebastian nipped the boy's chin teasingly.

Ciel blushed and murmured, "When I'm no longer sick I'll make it up to you."

"I'll be waiting, then. Now, we have so much time in hands." The older male laid next to Ciel, and carefully pulled him closer. "Let's leave the dirty behavior for later." He sighed, caressing the boy's head that rested on his chest. Without being with Ciel the way he wanted, Sebastian realized how frustrating and somewhat boring his life became. He couldn't kiss him or love him properly. Sebastian tried not to think too much about it so as not to be seen as a sexually frustrated man, but he was nearing his limit.


	17. Chapter 17

**3...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Time had passed. In a way, Ciel was extremely happy for the quick turn in his life. He had found love and was able to follow his dream at the same time. Before he left London, Damian gave him a souvenir, something to remember him for, a video game console and a mountain of games for him to play with everyone else while on the road. The man had also said that he was going to travel for work, so that might meet one day.

The boy was no longer sick, and his abdomen's bruise could only be seen from up close. Fortunately, the sky was clear when they arrived to their next spot, Paris. The boy was a nerve rack, trying to calm himself down as much as he could. Over all the commotion, Sebastian avoided talking to anyone, for three days without kissing and touching affected him greatly.

"I can't do this!" Sebastian raised his hands frustratingly, frowning and stomped away.

"You just have to move the stake somewhere else. Maybe there's a rock in the way." William took the hammer himself and pinned the last stake that put up the tent safely. "See? Stop being so impatient. You've been like that the past few days."

Sebastian turned around and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm trying." He slid his fingers through his hair and slumped his shoulders.

From afar, taking the horses out of the truck with Thompson, Ciel always glanced over his shoulder. He and Sebastian had been too busy to be together lately. All they could do was fall asleep in tiredness at night. He could see how the older male was affected by everything.

"Are you worried?" Thompson asked as he took the last horse out.

Ciel looked at him for a moment. "Of course. His way of working has changed for the worse."

Thomson smiled. "He has never behaved like this before. Still, there are some people that aren't happy with what's happening."

"Who?" Ciel stared at him.

"Just glance over to my right. For example, Undertaker looks like he has something so say, Alois is being clumsy, which has never happened, and the playful Grell looks serious. Believe me, when a boss breaks down the employees fall with him." Thompson looked at everyone else from the corner of his eyes. "They look at you like you're at fault. Besides that, when you were sick, Sebastian finished his performance two minutes earlier every day. The next act had to be extended for two more minutes. Finny and Bard had to improvise on something to fill the wasted time."

Ciel looked away sadly. "I'm sorry. There's been so much going on."

Thompson chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not your fault that Sebastian can't keep his dick in his pants."

Ciel's mouth fell open, his eyes staring at the other male. He wanted to dig himself a hole and wait inside for that sentence to disappear from his head. He took a bucket of water and poured it over one of the horses, cooling it from the hot sun of the afternoon. Ciel had nothing to say.

"Ciel!"

Ciel heard his name from afar and looked toward the exit of the camp. "Luka." Ciel's eyes widened.

The young man with brown hair and eyes ran toward Ciel and jumped on him. "Your parents called mine and said that you were coming with the circus. I came to see you right away!"

"I never thought I would see you here, Luka. What are you doing in France?" Ciel smiled.

"I'm here on vacation with my parents. So, how's life in a circus?" Luka flashed a kind smile.

Ciel chuckled slightly. "It's hard work. Anyway, you've grown up a lot. You're taller than me." He continued to cool the horses. "Oh, Thompson, this is Luka. I was his tutor before we finished high school. And Luka, this is Thompson, one of the circus' members."

"Nice to meet you." Thomson smiled and shook the boy's hand.

Watching everything from the tent, Sebastian frowned slightly and approached the happy group. "Hi. Are you Ciel's acquaintance?" His scarlet eyes looked seriously at the boy who clung onto Ciel.

Luka turned his attention to the tall man. His eyebrow twitched at the aura of grandness and style of the other male. "No, I'm his husband to be."

"Come on Luka, I already told that it's not-"

"Ciel," the boy interrupted with a serious voice. "You promised to be my wife."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian fuming. "You were ten, Luka. That was the only answer I could give you because you said you wouldn't study again in your life if I didn't promise."

Luka pouted. "A promise is a promise. You're mine..." he eyed Sebastian, "...and mine only."

"Let's take a break, everyone!" William said from afar while looking at his wrist watch.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, then grasped Ciel's forearm. "Come with me."

"W-Wait, Sebastian." Ciel tried to stop, but the older male dragged him toward the back of the tent.

"Who's that kid?" Sebastian almost pinned Ciel to the girl's trailer.

The smaller male looked away. "Wait, he's my age, he just doesn't act or looks like it. I was his tutor before we finished high school." His blue eyes widened when Sebastian pulled his chin up and kissed him. "Hmm." His eyes closed and he got weak on his legs when Sebastian shoved his hand into his pants and stroked his shaft. He gathered all of his strength and placed his hands on the other's chest, pushing him away weakly. "Someone might...come," he moaned. The older male had already unzipped his pants and picked the him up, wrapping the boy's legs around around his waist. Ciel arched against him as their painfully hard cocks rubbed against each other.

Sebastian thrust his hips up and down, sandwiching Ciel between him and the trailer. "We've barely touched these past few days and you hug some kid I never saw in my life. Don't let him say...that you're his."

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned out as the other's hand stroked both of them. He crossed his legs behind the other's back. "I'm only yours." The boy's eyes widened when Sebastian crouched down and placed his thighs on his shoulders, sucking his shaft eagerly. "Ngh!" Ciel bit his lower lip so he wouldn't give away their hideout. His whole body tensed and went numb as he came into the other's mouth. Ciel's body trembled in lust after the climax. He was quickly pulled back to reality when Sebastian placed him down on the grass and stood.

"Suck me," Sebastian said with a seductive voice and placed his hands to the trailer, his arms stretched out so he had a good view of the younger male.

Lust filled azure blue eyes gazed up at the tall male and back at the big shaft before them. Ciel closed his eyes while holding the hard shaft and licked the leaking tip, then engulfed it into his mouth, making Sebastian hiss and throw his head backward.

Sebastian then looked at the younger male's head bobbing back and forth. He couldn't stop himself and began thrusting into the wet, hot mouth. "Ciel," he said huskily, quickly nearing his limit. "A-Aah." He shoved his cock deeper as he came.

"Ugh," Ciel gagged and coughed. "So much." He wiped some cum that had squirted onto his cheek.

Sebastian looked down at boy. "Hmm...I'm sorry about that," he panted out and bent down to Ciel's level. "Let's go cleanup in our trailer." The older male pressed a kiss on the other's lips.

Ciel nodded and stood up with him in a daze. The trailer was theirs, not only Sebastian's after all. He wanted to continue so badly, but their break was almost over.

After they washed up, both got back to work. "I'm sorry if I had to leave like that."

Luka smiled slightly at Ciel. "Don't worry about it. Anyhow...who's that guy who dragged you away?"

"He's..." Ciel paused for a short moment, "...my boss."

"I see. He's that one that you sometimes talked about in our study pauses?" Luka asked with a curious, yet suspecting look.

Ciel noticed Thompson grinning at him. "Sort of- I mean, I also talked about the circus, right?"

Luka scowled. "Not as much." He sighed. "Anyway, I came here to see you and to tell you that my parents want you to come over for dinner."

"I don't know if I should, Luka. We have a lot to do in our first day and I'm surely going to be really tired. Perhaps tomorrow I'll have more time."

The younger male made a defeated look. "Alright, I'll tell them that and we'll come pick you up. I have to go now; they're waiting for me in the car."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Ciel stretched a smile. He suddenly froze when Luka kissed his lips and ran away. His blue eyes turned slowly to an infuriated Sebastian walking toward him. "I...I'll be right back." He quickly approached Elizabeth and Maylene, who were close by.

Thompson chuckled. "Sebastian, it wasn't his fault. That boy has him in his hand and Ciel can't say _no_ to him."

"That's the problem," Sebastian muttered. "Ciel didn't even push him away."

Thompson shrugged his shoulders. "From the look of it, Ciel isn't used to it. He didn't have time to react."

"Yes, but he didn't do anything about it either." Sebastian looked away, and got back to work, not in the mood to talk with the boy.

At the end of the day the circus was ready for opening, so everyone got to do other things until the next day, like focusing on their performances.

Sebastian and Ciel had been eating dinner silently while the rest of the small group talked happily amongst themselves. Ciel glanced at Sebastian from time to time and the upset look on the older male wouldn't waver.

The boy elbowed the older male lightly on the side. "Are you still upset because of Luka?"

"Don't say that brat's name," Sebastian muttered and finished his food. He frowned slightly at the boy seated beside him. "I heard you two talking about having dinner."

"It's supposed to be with him and their parents. Lu- His parents always treat me like a son, so it's difficult to refuse." Ciel smiled slightly. He then leaned closer and whispered, "You know that you're the only one for me, right?"

Sebastian stared at him, his frown vanishing. "Yes," he said quietly and held the boy's hand under the table. He noticed Ciel's blushing cheeks. "You only realized now what you said?"

Ciel nodded and closed his hand around the other's.

"Sebastian," William caught his boss' attention, "I have a suggestion. We're all tired from traveling and setting things up right away. All of you have most tomorrow to practice. What I mean is...I think that we can rest until tomorrow morning."

Sebastian thought for a moment, and glanced at Ciel. "Yes, it's a good idea. Now, let's clean up." He stood up with everyone else. "You know, I agreed with William's suggestion because you're not used to all this commotion. And I bet Harold will be pleased as well."

_Later_ _at_ _night..._

"Ciel, are you sure about having dinner with that brat tomorrow night?" Sebastian questioned as they got ready to get in bed.

"It's not the first time. Besides, his parents will be with us at all times, so don't worry so much." The younger male got under the covers. "Ugh...I'm so tired. It doesn't seem like we're in France."

"That's because we have many members in Fantasy Circus, so it looks as if we're still in London." Sebastian embraced the boy close to his chest. "Do you want to sleep now?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes," Ciel murmured, oblivious of the older male's true intentions.

Sebastian's lips closed into a tight line and he pressed a kiss on Ciel's lips. "Goodnight."

Ciel replied and cuddled against the other, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Hmm," Ciel moaned and opened his eyes tiredly. "What...?" His half lidded eyes turned down and watched Sebastian sucking him off. "Ngh." The boy's toes clenched as Sebastian's fingers thrust in and out of his entrance.

"You're not dreaming," the older male whispered and pulled his fingers out. "I can't wait any longer, Ciel."

The smaller male looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's three in the morning," he murmured. His slender back arched when Sebastian almost shoved his cock into him. "You bastard...I'm tired." Ciel whimpered as the older male's shaft kept pushing its way deeper.

"Don't bite your lip." Sebastian kissed him gently, but began to move his hips impatiently. "You're so tight." He watched Ciel protesting under him weakly, wanting to stop. "Calm down; we'll be done in a minute."

Ciel frowned slightly. "You shouldn't have started this in the first- Aah!" His body jolted once his prostate was reached.

"See? You're enjoying this as well." The taller male moved in and out of the boy's entrance vigorously until Ciel cried out and came onto his flexed abdomen. "That was quicker than I thought...but I'm not done yet."

Ciel panted heavily. It had been a while, so he couldn't hold back. Still, Sebastian's thrusts became rougher. The boy placed his hands on the wall to keep his head from hitting it as his body rocked on the creaking bed. "No," he whined and slapped the older male's hand, which was stroking his sensitive shaft.

"Why not? You're hard again. Haven't you been waiting for me to behave perversely?" Sebastian held the younger male's hips since his arms gave in. He rested his forehead next to Ciel's neck and raised the other's hips higher. "Isn't this better?"

"Don't talk...I'm mad at you. Ngh!" Ciel clenched the pillow under his head and arched against the tall male's strong chest. His eyes closed slowly.

Looking at what was happening, Sebastian slapped the boy's buttock, causing him to yell out. "Oops," he uttered to himself when Ciel came once again.

Ciel breathed deeply and he went limp. The pain had turned into pleasure in an instant. "Enough," he murmured. The older male had continued to move his cock, but deeper and in short thrusts this time. "I'm...dizzy."

"Please let me finish. I've been holding back." Sebastian placed one of the boy's legs over his shoulder and licked the other's pale neck under him.

Ciel's eyes wanted to close so he could have a much deserved sleep, but it was as if Sebastian had switched a button on.

"I love you," Sebastian uttered the words before he came, his knees and the soles of his toes pushing and wrinkling the sheet under them as he buried his cock into the boy's passageway. He placed his head next to Ciel's neck as he cooled down, breathing deeply. When he looked at the younger male after a few moments, he sighed. Ciel had released yet again and had fainted. "I'll apologize later." He pulled his shaft out carefully and nuzzled the boy's neck. He then got out of bed and went to get a bath ready so he could wash Ciel as an apology. "What have I done?" Sebastian muttered to himself.

In the morning, just three minutes passing eight, Ciel woke up with a light headache. The pain in his lower back gave a sign that what had happened the night before wasn't a dream...or a nightmare. He frowned when Sebastian awoke ever so refreshingly.

"Hmm...You're awake." Sebastian stretched, then wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist.

Ciel took the other's hands away, frowning. He noticed that he was in his pajamas. "If I was your mother you would be grounded, but I can't do that. Don't you dare talk like nothing happened. You're not to talk to me until I _feel_ _like_ _it_- Even better, you aren't getting anything from me for a while because of that stupid stunt you pulled."

Sebastian quickly sat up. "One, why are you bringing up my mother? The relationship I have with her and you are _completely_ different. And my father was the one grounding me whenever I did something I shouldn't. Two, are you putting me in abstinence after all those days?"

The boy scowled at him. "I can't just punish you for what you did, like taking your cellphone away or the TV. Instead, I have to take something else that you want."

"You can even make me walk around barefooted, but don't take away my time with you," Sebastian almost whined.

Ciel's confidence wavered, but he wouldn't fall for the trap. "It's your fault. You never said what you wanted, you just asked if I wanted to sleep. Were you expecting me to guess what you wanted?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "And you don't want anything? You're basically saying that you don't want me to make love to you!"

The boy leaned back slightly and his cheeks were dusted red. "A simple apology won't work this time." He turned around and crossed his legs in front of him.

Sebastian embraced the younger male from behind. "Then, what do you want me to do? You know that I'll do anything for you, right?"

Ciel wasn't expecting such question, but he thought seriously about it for a few moments. "Since you messed up three times, I'm going to demand three things. I don't want you to worry about me having dinner with Luka and his parents because I will, after all, be with his parents as well. Don't you _ever_ force yourself on me. It's one thing to behave...perversely and another to actually be a pervert."

"But you enjoyed it, no?" Sebastian quickly asked curiously.

The boy looked at him momentarily. "Nevertheless, I told you to stop, but you didn't and I was too dozed to do so. Anyway, for my last demand, I want to tell you that I want you to cease to affect everyone around you because of me. Even if you're mad at me, or the other way around, you have to separate private life from work, regardless of how well you know your employees. Your behavior affects them."

Sebastian looked away. "I understand. Still, you know that that guy Luka is an annoyance and I bet that he'll take any change to be alone with you."

"I won't allow it," Ciel said determinedly. "Now, we have work to do."

The older male smiled and pressed a loving kiss on the other's lips. "You had to stop practicing for a few days, so now I'm going to make you sweat, and I don't mean it in a dirty way."

* * *

In the break after lunch, William had called Ciel to the males' trailer. Everyone was there, except Sebastian.

"Why are we all here?" Ciel asked and looked at the members of the circus crowding the trailer.

William cleared his throat. "I'm not surprised about this, since Sebastian doesn't usually talk about himself. Nonetheless, I gathered all of you here because Sebastian's birthday will be this Saturday, only two days from today." He almost laughed at Ciel's dumbfounded look. "I only became the manager this year, so I don't really know him. For the ones who do know him, I would like you to give ideas for his birthday."

"I know!" Elizabeth raised her arm in excitement. William nodded in permission. "Sebastian _loves_ horror movies. We should rent the best, nastiest one and we can all watch it together."

"Can I make a cake?" Hannah asked shyly.

"I can help," Maylene smiled widely and arranged her glasses.

"Yes, that way it'll be an actual birthday party," William agreed. "Anyone else?"

Undertaker raised his hand from the entrance. "We have to give him a present. I know him long enough to understand that he likes cats, but we can't have pets here except for performing animals."

Claude smirked. "A huge plush cat must be enough for that cat-freak."

"Wait," Ciel interrupted when chattering sounds filled the trailer. Everyone became quiet and looked at him. "Where's Sebastian?"

"I sent him to a grocery store nearby to buy me something. I just told him that I had a lot of work to do and couldn't go myself," William answered.

"I see." Ciel made a thinking look. "Around this season...there's a theme park here in Paris, and the tickets aren't that expensive. I don't know if it's far from where we are or not. The main attraction is the haunted house. We would have to go in groups because we're a lot. I never dared to set a foot in that place whenever I came here on vacation."

"I'll search the location through the Internet," William said simply.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" Grell questioned from behind Ciel, slightly startling him.

The boy frowned. "A bit. Are you going to tell everyone here?"

The redhead pouted. "Don't be so mean. I was just playing around when I said that you and Sebastian were dating."

"No, it was payback for something Sebastian did and I had to pay for it. And we're here to discuss a birthday party, right?" Ciel scoffed and turned away.

William sighed. "We have to hurry, or Sebastian will suspect that we're planning this. I don't mind buying the drinks, but someone else has to get the snakes before we get on the road. We can have the maintenance workers stay and look after the circus, since they don't know Sebastian that well."

"Ugh...I don't like haunted houses," Ciel muttered.

* * *

**P.S.:** Luka Macken is Jim Macken's younger brother.

"Luka is a lighthearted young child and very supporting of his older brother, saying whatever Jim wishes has to come true. In episode eight when Jim tells Luka to never leave his side, Luka replies with Claude's line, "Yes, your Highness.""

*His name is officially "Luka Macken" and not "Luca McCain" or similar.


	18. Chapter 18

**2...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sebastian strolled along the sidewalk and walked into a grocery store.

"Good day," a man behind the counter greeted in french and smiled.

"Hi," Sebastian replied in fluent french and approached the shelves. He looked around and found the apple compote. "How can he like something like this?" he muttered to himself and continued his way, checking if he needed something for himself.

"You're from the circus down the street, am I right?"

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, at the man sending off a customer. "Yes, we're going to be open for the public tonight."

"You came here a while ago, when your circus was in town. Do you remember me?" The tall male with dark eyes and hair asked expectantly.

Looking around and confirming that there was no one around, Sebastian frowned slightly at him. "You're the one who asked me to do you."

The man chuckled. "Yes, and the offer still stands. If a customer hadn't been around at the time, we would get to know each other a little better."

"That was long ago. Now I have someone, so I decline your offer," Sebastian said coldly placed the jar of compote and a small black box on the counter. "It'll be just this."

"I see...Then, tonight I'm going to watch your performance and I bet that I'll figure out who that someone is." The man smiled and gave Sebastian his change after putting the jar and the box in a small plastic bag.

Sebastian scowled and walked away. "Another pervert," he muttered to himself in french and stepped into the bakery next door. The smell of baking bread had lured him inside.

"Good afternoon, sir. What would you like?" The European girl behind the glass counter greeted.

Sebastian replied the greeting and thought for a moment. "The pineapple cake and the chocolate one please. I also want two macaroons, one blue and the other, green. To take away."

She nodded and placed the pastries in a white box. "That will be six euros and thirty cents."

_Small_ _treats_ _can_ _be_ _so_ _expensive_, Sebastian thought to himself as he gave her a few coins. Even if he worked hard and had enough money, he still always liked to spend little money in not so important things. "Thank you." As he walked out of the bakery, a group of girls eyed him attentively from a table, which he was used to, but the penetrating eyes were still uncomfortable. "Ciel?"

"Hey." Ciel waved slightly as he approached the older male. "William said you would be around here. Since we have over half an hour to rest, I wanted to come for some sightseeing. I don't know this area."

"I bought cakes, so we can stop by the Eiffel Tower while eating them." Sebastian motioned the boy to followed him and both continued down the road.

"You seem the know this area well," Ciel commented.

Sebastian nodded. "I came here with the circus a few times and we always looked around whenever we had time."

"I see...I had done that before, but it was a different area. I never had a chance to visit the Eiffel Tower."

The older male chuckled. "You came here on vacation and never saw it up close?"

"I have family far from here," Ciel answered curtly. "By the way, you never said much about yourself to me."

Sebastian stopped abruptly, looking at the pavement. "I guess we're a bit of strangers to each other. I don't want us to rush, so let's know more about each other in due time." He smiled at Ciel and they walked toward an open space.

Ciel stared at the monumental structure ahead of them. "It's so big."

"Let's see it closer. We have to return in half an hour." Sebastian held the boy's hand and led him to the tower. "No one knows us, so don't worry," he muttered when Ciel tried to release his hand.

The younger male blushed. "This is so weird."

"This might be the only chance we can hold hands freely. Besides, isn't Paris called the city of love?" Sebastian grinned when the boy rolled his eyes. "Let's have a seat here."

Ciel sat beside Sebastian on a bench. "Thanks." He took the chocolate cake the older male handed to him. "I like this place. There's so many people here." Gazing at the tower, he took a bite of his cake.

Quickly, their time passed and they had ten minutes to return to the camp. Sebastian had dragged Ciel into an alley and pinned him to the wall. "Something has been on my mind lately."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian curiously. "What is it." His blue eyes widened when the older male's tongue brushed against his lips, then shoved it into his mouth. As they kissed passionately, Ciel noticed from the corner of his eyes that no one looked at them, so he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Sebastian pulled away after a moment. "I don't want you to let anyone else kiss you. You're my boyfriend and that hurts my feelings. You wouldn't want me to kiss anyone but you like I just did, right? I never did that, and I never will. But...that happened to you twice."

Ciel placed his forehead on Sebastian's chest. "I'm sorry. Both of those times were my fault, and I could have avoided them. It won't happen again."

The older male embraced him. "Let's return. We have a lot to do."

* * *

Before the last show, Sebastian accompanied Ciel to the car at the exit of the camp. "Don't be late."

"I won't." Ciel got in the car and sat on the backseats, next to Luka. He watched as Sebastian walked away once the vehicle started moving.

"Your mother told me that you have joined the circus. How is everything going for you?" Luka's mother asked kindly form the front passenger seat.

"I was able to fit in right away. I have a lot to do there as well." Ciel smiled slightly.

Luka caught the other young man's attention. "I entered college."

Ciel patted his back. "That's great." He looked out the window. He wouldn't mind going to dinner with Luka and his parents, but he became so attached to Sebastian that he wanted to go back to the circus.

Luka leaned closer to Ciel and whispered, "Do you miss Sebastian?" He chuckled when he was stared at. "I knew it." He then made a serious expression. "Still, I'll do what I can to have you for myself."

Ciel looked at Luka's parents chatting. "Luka, I work at a circus. I'm going to be here, Paris, for a few days before I go to Reims. We're going to be around France for a while."

Luka frowned slightly. "Of course I'm not going to ask you to leave the circus because you always talked about working at one. Maybe I can...work there as well."

"No!" Ciel whispered harshly. "You're in college already. Other than that, we don't need anyone else to work there, nor we have enough space."

"But I want to be close to you," Luka whined and held the other's hand.

"I can't," Ciel said louder than he expected and pulled away from him. "Everything's alright." He smiled at Luka's parents. He then leaned close to whispered to Luka. "I warn you in advance that I...I'm dating Sebastian, so don't make me be seriously mad at you."

Luka looked down and back at his friend. "Then, I'm going to challenge him when I drive you back to the circus. Don't ask me how, but I already have something in my mind."

"We have arrived," Luka's mother said as the car stopped and they got out.

"Is this your house?" Ciel asked as they stepped into a large house.

"Yes. Since we often come here on vacation, we bought this house." Luka motioned Ciel inside and closed the door. "Let's go to the bathroom and wash our hands." He took the smaller male's hand and led him further into the house.

Ciel went with him hesitantly. He had promised that he wouldn't let anyone else kiss him but Sebastian, but Luka was always unpredictable.

"In here." The taller male opened a door that led to a wide bathroom.

Ciel was somewhat surprised when his friend washed his hands. Instead, he expected a sudden action from him. As he washed his hands, Luka dried his before approaching him. His body tensed when he noticed form the reflection of the mirror, Luka close beside to him. "L-Let's go." Ciel took the small towel and quickly dried his hands. He froze when the tall male embraced him from behind. "If you do anything else, I'm going to leave," Ciel said firmly.

"Ciel," Luka whispered seductively, "I might behave like a kid sometimes, but I'm really, really serious when I tell you that I like you."

Ciel looked down. "I apologize...but I have to hurt your feelings. I don't have feelings for you. And I can't force myself to like you besides this friendship; I don't want to ruin it either."

Luka whined, "You're no fun when you talk seriously. Now, let me stay like this for a while longer. I feel like groping your whole body, but I don't want you to run away from me."

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is on the table," Luka's mother warned. Footsteps were heard fading.

"We should go now." Ciel released himself and stepped out of the bathroom. "Are you coming?"

Luka gazed at him before smiling and following him. "Yes."

* * *

After dinner, Ciel had the urge to see Sebastian. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have a lot to do, like I told Luka before," he said to the parents.

"Alright. We brought you to dinner because our son asked us to and we can see that you're quiet like before. He'll take you back, then." Luka's father stood and accompanied his son and Ciel to the door.

"Thank you for having me." Ciel followed them. He was worried about going alone with Luka. He waved at Luka's parents and got in the same BMW with Luka. "What..." his eyes widened when he noticed a familiar silhouette walking in front of the gates from afar.

Luka made a curious look. "What is it?"

"I think I saw...- Never mind," Ciel murmured. Someone else could look like Sebastian. Perhaps he desired so much to see him that his mind began to play tricks with him.

"Okay." Luka sighed. "Ciel, you have my number, so feel free to call. Every once in a while, I'll call you to know in what part of the world you're in."

Ciel nodded, his thoughts elsewhere. When he heard a clack, he realized that the car had stopped by the side of the road. "Why did we stop?" He watched Luka moving the seat-belt over his shoulder and leaning closer.

"I want to seriously kiss you for possibly the last time."

Ciel closed his eyes tightly when both of his wrists were gripped and his head was held in place. Luka's lips pressed against his roughly. He quickly frowned and kneed Luka's abdomen. Ciel unbuckled his seat-belt, but before he could open the door, his waist was grasped and pulled back. Looking over his shoulder, Ciel yelled, "I will hit you if you continued!"

Silence surrounded them when Luka stared outside through the opened window. "You..." He quickly got out of the vehicle.

Ciel was quickly rescued from inside the car and embraced tightly. "Haven't you had enough?" Sebastian growled and with his eyes followed Luka pacing around the car. "I'll show you who Ciel belongs to."

Ciel's chin was yanked up. He gazed at Sebastian kissing him. The boy had longed for the familiar affection. And they had only parted for less than an hour. A puff of steam left his mouth when the older male moved away from him. "S-Sebastian," he let out when he was pulled onto the tall male's shoulder.

Sebastian glared at Luka before walking toward the silver-colored van behind the metallic-black car. "Don't try my patience." He slapped Ciel's ass harshly and shoved him into the van.

"Ngh," Ciel whined with a pained expression and rubbed his buttock. The boy took a deep breath and sat slowly. He glanced at Luka and down at his hands.

Sebastian opened the door and sat behind the wheel. "We're going to talk when we get home." He drove away from the sidewalk and up the street, toward the circus.

Ciel had a last look at Luka with a sad expression. "I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing," Sebastian shouted and gripped the wheel. "Just because you can't say _no_- Simply because you don't think that it's right to hit someone if they're forcing you to something you don't like, and don't think about my feelings..." he grit his teeth, "...I'm going to break up with you."

Ciel's mouth fell open and he stared at Sebastian with widened blue eyes. "N-No," he murmured. "Sebastian, it won't happen ever again," the boy said desperately and held the other's forearm.

"Let go of me," Sebastian said coldly and shook Ciel's hand away. "Tonight I'm going to perform the last act with Alois. I told him to prepared for it if you did something like that again." He finally stopped the car in the camp of the circus and got out, slamming the door shut and pacing to the tent.

Ciel turned his head down with the saddest look he had ever had. "What am I doing?" He placed his hand on his head. Ciel quickly reached to the conclusion that he had never stopped to think. He had gotten used to the calm, steady life with nothing to take him out of his comfort zone. That was, until Sebastian and the circus filled him with life. It had been too quick too soon. And he couldn't stop himself on time before Sebastian shook him back to reality.

Stepping out of the van, Ciel slowly went to the males' trailer, not daring to set foot in Sebastian's trailer. He quickly stopped on his feet when he remembered something. The boy ran to the trailer where his things were. He opened the door and unfastened the bag beside his backpack. "I can't ruin his birthday," he scolded himself and took out the costume Damian had given him. He noticed something dark inside and took it out as well; it was an expensive looking cellphone. Ciel turned it on reluctantly and it quickly vibrated with a message. _If_ _you_ _need_ _anything,_ _call_ _me_. _Damian_. "He's so far away." Ciel checked that a big sum of money was put into the abroad calls. He thought for a few moments before reluctantly calling the only number on the list. In a matter of seconds it was picked up. "Damian?"

"Ciel, I never thought you would call me," Damian said happily on the other end of the line. "Is everything alright?"

Ciel leaned against the kitchen table. "No. Sebastian said that he's going to break up with me. Besides that time that we...kissed, a childhood friend showed up and I stupidly let him kiss me twice. Sebastian is really mad at me now. I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to hear my apology because it has become a habit."

"I see." Damian was silent momentarily. "Have you tried with him what I left you in the bag?"

"I haven't yet, but I'm holding it right now. Still, I don't want him to think that I want to apologize with my body. I don't want to make a fool of myself," Ciel muttered.

"You should make something on the side," Damian said. "Prepare him something to eat, since it's late there and you must not have much time or means to make a gift. Apologize as sincerely as you can and wait for some time until he's ready to actually listen to you. Be careful with what you say, alright?"

"I understand." Ciel went to the kitchen area. "I can't make much, but I'll try my best. W-What if he doesn't accept my apology?"

"Aah... That's a bit difficult, but I think that that's something you should figure out yourself. You know him better than me, after all." Damian chuckled slightly. "_Damian,_ _the_ _meeting_ _is_ _about_ _to_ _start,_" a female voice was heard. "Ciel, I have to go now. Call me again to tell me how it turned out."

"I will. Thanks a lot for your help." Ciel stretched a smile and they ended the call. He left the cellphone on the counter and searched the cabinets for ingredients. He took a bowl from the top cabinet and placed it on the counter, then opened a small tuna can and drained the liquid before placing the fish in the bowl. Sebastian was someone to look after his eating habits, but Ciel found a small jar of mayonnaise unopened. After it was done, he chopped some celery stalk and tomato and mixed everything together with a bit of olive oil and lemon juice. Ciel felt like he was accomplishing something he hadn't done in years. "I'll beat him up if he doesn't eat this," he muttered while placing two slices of loaf bread in the toaster. Ciel sat at the table while the bread toasted. He placed his head over his crossed arms on the table.

The sound of the toaster almost startled Ciel away from his thoughts. He stood from his chair and returned to the counter. The boy yawned, and took a small plate from the top cabinet, placing each slice of bread on the place. He then took the fork and placed a generous amount of the tuna mix on one of the slices. Ciel couldn't help himself and yawned once again. The boy covered everything with the other hot slice of bread and covered the sandwich with a napkin. He decided to leave it there and wait on the bed until Sebastian arrived.

"My head hurts," he murmured and laid down with his hands on his head, curling himself comfortably. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel woke up smoothly, and the first thing he felt was a strong arm over him and a warm hand close to his chest. He had no mistake that Sebastian was sleeping behind him. The boy embraced the older male's hand. Ciel quickly remembered the sandwich and the apology. He sneaked out of bed and stared at his body covered by his pajamas. It was strange that Sebastian had been kind enough to change him and put him in bed.

There was a note on the counter, the plate with the sandwich gone. _I_ _understood_ _that_ _the_ _sandwich_ _was_ _for_ _me,_ _so_ _I_ _ate_ _it, and_ _I_ _liked_ _it._ _I_ _still_ _haven't_ _accepted_ _your_ _apology._ _We'll_ _talk_ _tomorrow._ _Sebastian_. Ciel's eyebrow twitched. If Sebastian was mad at him, there was no way that he would care for him. After all, the older male had said that he wanted to break up.


	19. Chapter 19

**1...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

In the morning, Ciel woke up with a lingering headache. He got out of bed and noticed the bathroom door open. The boy felt so small as Sebastian padded around him and took some clothes from his drawer, a small towel around his waist. "Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

The older male took a moment to answer. "I guess so." He sat on the edge of the bed, his clothes covering the space close to him. "I only changed you last night because your body doesn't have to pay for your bad decisions."

Ciel looked away and sat next to the clothing. "What I did was utterly stupid," he murmured. "I never had to deal with... men forcing themselves on me, so I learned it the hard way. My life now are you and this circus." He looked into the other's scarlet eyes. "At this point, I think that I value you more than working for the circus. Next time someone tries to touch me in an inappropriate way, I will do something about it. I've been living in fantasy land, but that has changed."

"Give it back to me," Sebastian said with a low voice, "my heart."

Ciel averted his eyes from the older male and slowly shook his head. "No... I want to keep it for as long as I can."

Sebastian sighed. "You're always so stubborn. If you keep my affection for you... I guess there's no other way than to accept you apology. After all, it's not entirely your fault."

The boy's widened eyes shot at Sebastian. "We're not breaking up?"

"If you betray my trust once again, that will be the consequence. Besides, I have your heart with me, so we can threat each other if something happens." Sebastian patted his lap. "Come sit here. I'm amazed at how we never stay mad at each other for long. I was really angry with you. It's still there, but time will reveal to me whether to stop or continue our relationship."

Ciel sat on his side in the taller male's lap and leaned against the strong chest. "I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around the slender torso in front of him. He felt the boy's hands holding his arm. "I still love you just as much as before. I'm going to give you something, but I'll want it back if someone else kisses you or does something of the sort." He reached out to the nightstand and opened the drawer.

Ciel looked at a small black box in Sebastian's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sebastian opened it and revealed two rings, one smaller than the other. "I got these at the grocery store. They're not engagement rings, however, they still symbolize love, right? I just hope that the sizes are right." He was surprised when Ciel cupped his cheeks and kissed him so fervently that they fell back, on the bed. His scarlet eyes followed the boy sitting on his covered waist, facing him. Ciel pressed several kisses on his lips.

"Hmm," Ciel moaned when Sebastian slid his hand into his pajama pants and stroked his half-hard cock.

"We can't do it now, since we have a lot to do in a few minutes. Still, I'm going to help you with this," the older male whispered to Ciel's ear and moved his hand quicker.

"Sebastian," Ciel let out between his moans. He clenched his hands on the bedspread and arched against Sebastian.

Sebastian placed the box on the bed and took the smaller ring. "This is one of my other ways of showing you how much I care about you. By the way, don't lose it." He grinned when Ciel nodded his head eagerly. "I guess it doesn't fit on this one." Sebastian managed to use his free hand to take the ring out and try the boy's thumb. "Perfect. It looks great on you."

Ciel took other thin, silver-colored ring clumsily and put it on Sebastian's thumb. "It makes you look... hotter." He bit his lower lip before pressing a kiss on the other's lips. "Ngh!" He arched his back when the older male cupped his buttock with his big hand, making him come. Ciel's body slumped down on Sebastian. He was able to hear Sebastian's steady heartbeat.

"Now, go change and take a quick shower. I'll be at the tent." The older male caressed the boy's cheek and sat up with him.

* * *

When he was ready, Sebastian had breakfast and left some for Ciel before he went to the tent. As he stepped out of the trailer, he frowned at the same BMW as yesterday at the exit of the camp. He paced toward the vehicle. "What are you doing here?" he question when the boy stepped out of the car.

Luka closed the door, leaned against the car and shoved his hands into pockets. "I'm here to challenge you."

"Ha... Haha!" Sebastian burst out laughed. "Are you serious?" He raised his eyebrows to his forehead, as if what Luka said was absurd. "Wait a second. I want to hear it. Tell me what kind of challenge you're thinking about," he said with a serious expression.

"A race." Luka grinned widely. "It doesn't have to take long; just a few minutes. You just have to run and _try_ to win against me."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Ciel is not going to replace me for you. What are you expecting to win out of this?"

"I want to see you make a fool of yourself in front of Ciel," the younger male said simply. "If you're up to it now, I don't mind. I already brought a change of clothing for this."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I accept. We'll see who makes a fool of himself in front of Ciel." He smirked. "Find somewhere to change yourself. I'll do the same." He heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder. Ciel was jogging towards them.

"What's going on here? Luka, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, frowning at him.

Luka smiled. "I just challenged him to..." he trailed off when he noticed the ring on Ciel's thumb, "We're going to have a race, and he's going to lose."

"What?" Ciel stared at Sebastian. "You can't do this against him. He's part of the racing track ever since I met him!"

Sebastian raised the boy's chin and leaned closer. "I'm an athlete as well. Have some confidence in me, alright?" He knew that Luka believed in his skills to the point of challenging him, but he wasn't going to give up so soon.

Ciel nodded. "I trust you."

Luka chuckled. "Ciel, give me a good-luck kiss." He raised his arms and approached his friend.

"Don't you even try it." Ciel raised his leg and pressed his foot against Luka's abdomen, pinning him to the car. "I'll punch your pretty face next time, understood?" he threatened, Luka staring at him.

Luka's eyes closed halfway. "I think that I like this side of you. It's turning me on."

Sebastian frowned. "Let's go, Ciel. I have to change, and I'm not going to lose sight of you." He held the boy's hand and led him back to the trailer. "Why do we have so many perverts around us?" he questioned himself as he opened the door.

"I have no idea. Anyway, I'm going to watch the race to witness who wins." Ciel sat at the kitchen table.

Sebastian took a t-shirt and shorts from his drawers. "On the other side of the bed there's another drawer. Instead of going to your traveling bags, just put your things there. I thought you were going to ask me about that."

"I don't like to ask if I can invade other's space. I'll take care of that later. For now, we have a lot to do. Go on and change." Ciel looked at Sebastian stepping into the bathroom.

When Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, he grinned at Ciel staring at his body. "Yes, hairless legs." He laughed and took the boy's hand. "I'm going to win against him."

Ciel blushed and nodded. "Have you thought of where the race will be?"

"Around the tent is enough." Sebastian opened the door and Luka was waiting for them close to the males' trailer.

William approached them. "Who's that man and why are both of you dressed like that?"

"We're going to have a race. I'll warmup while at it." Sebastian released Ciel's hand and walked toward Luka. "Are you ready to lose?"

Luka smirked. "We'll see about that."

"It's going to be three laps around the tent. The finish line is that broom against the tent. Come on. I don't have all day." The older male went to his position. He noticed everyone gathering close to the tent. He was going to win for Ciel.

"Sebastian never declines a challenge." Alois sighed as he stood beside Ciel.

"I see." Ciel couldn't take his eyes away from Sebastian.

Sebastian and Luka were in position, alined according to the broom leaned against the tent. "William, make the count down."

William sighed and raised his arm. "Three. Two. One. Go!"

Sebastian was off with a good start, but Luka was able to easily reach him. Even if he was closer to the tent, therefore the lap being shorter, the younger male ran by him like a bolt. _Damn_ _it,_ Sebastian scolded himself and tilted slightly forward, running faster. Luka had already taken the position close to the tent, making Sebastian try to outrun him by the wider circle.

Both Luka and Sebastian were reaching the end of the first lap. Ciel heard frantic footsteps rounding the tent until Sebastian came to sight, in first place. He looked at everyone else cheering for Sebastian. "You can win, Sebastian!" the boy yelled and noticed the older male glancing at him and running faster, opening the gap between him and Luka. On the other hand, Luka frowned and wouldn't give up.

"Sebastian looks good even when running," Elizabeth chuckled.

Claude rolled his eyes. "Yes, he must be sweating gold," he muttered sarcastically.

Ciel chuckled and watched the competitors running out of sight once again. "I hope Sebastian wins."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was getting tired. His workouts rarely involved sprinting or running, so he became tired too soon. He tried to steady his breathing as much as he could. Sebastian wouldn't dare to look over his shoulder, but he could hear Luka getting closer and closer by the moment.

"You haven't seen anything," Luka said in one breath and outran the older male in a couple of seconds.

Sebastian grit his teeth in annoyance and separated his legs more, forcing his body, but closing the distance between him and Luka. He clenched his hands when the boy pushed more and passed by him. The back and forth game was starting to anger Sebastian.

As they reached the other side of the tent, Sebastian saw Ciel's worried expression. Luka was in first place and the second lap was done. He had to think of something if he wanted to win. Sebastian concluded that he should just stay close to Luka until they were close to the finish line.

"Giving up?" Luka looked slightly over his shoulder, and frowned at the older male's grin.

Sebastian had found Luka's weak point in that moment. He knew that he was going to win.

Finally, the third lap was done. All they had to do was the last round. Then, it was as if Sebastian had switched on a button, like he always unpredictably did. He ran by Luka, taking the boy by surprise.

"No." Luka scowled at Sebastian's broad back. Unfortunately, he lost the flow of his breathing, which quickly tired him.

Sebastian crossed the finish line in first place, everyone cheering for him. Ciel embraced him tightly, not caring if the others saw them like that. Sebastian smiled, panting heavily. "I won for you. I'm going to be sore, though."

"You're the one who agreed to do it. Anyway, don't stop like this; it's bad for you." Ciel pulled away from the older male, blushing.

Sebastian nodded and released some of the adrenaline by walking. "Do you want to know why you lost?" he asked Luka.

Luka turned his eyes away. "You can said what you want," he answered awkwardly.

"You're... a bad competitor." He chuckled when he was glared at. "You could have won if you wanted to. Your problem is that you think too much about your opponents, instead of just focusing on your goal. I only cared about winning for Ciel while you distracted yourself with me, so I won."

Luka pouted at Sebastian's words. "Your presence is just too strong."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You have some sort of rarefied persona. It's hard not to notice." Luka sighed. "I was the one who humiliated myself, so I admit loss. You're a lucky bastard for having Ciel. My plan to break you up didn't work, after all."

"Plan to break us up?" Ciel scowled at Luka. "How can you call yourself a friend if you want to see me miserable?" He shouted, causing the crowd around them to return to what they were doing before the race.

"Uh... I'm sorry." Luka turned his head down. "Didn't you always say that I should try my best to be with the one I like?"

"If you like me, you shouldn't hurt me!" Ciel clenched his hands. "It's time for you to leave."

"I don't want to go if you're mad at me. At least, I want to be your friend."

Sebastian let out a sigh, catching their attention. "You should accept his apology if he doesn't try anything. Besides, you two aren't going to see each other for a while, right?"

Ciel looked at the older male for a moment and back and Luka. "Just because he's alright with it, I'll accept your apology," he said quietly.

"Thank you!" Luka embraced his friend and lifted him off the ground. "You stopped growing a while ago. Ciel, you must drink more milk."

"Don't mock me," Ciel muttered and released himself. "Now, you should really go. We have to practice for this afternoon's show."

"I'll bring my parents. I want to watch you perform." Luka smiled. "We'll see you later."

The smaller male patted the other's shoulder. "Alright. And don't get yourself in trouble if you find someone you like."

"It'll be difficult to stop liking you besides friendship, but I'll try. Well, I'm going now. I told my parents I was going out for just a few minutes." Luka chuckled and waved before walking toward the exit of the camp.

Ciel took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian. "Claude said that you sweat gold."

Sebastian chuckled. "He always has that dark humor with him. Shall we practice?"

"Yes. We only have two shows today. If it were to be always like this, we wouldn't be dead tired at the end of the day." Ciel followed the older male into the tent.

"We would have more time, but we have to maintain the circus. Or else, we wouldn't have enough money to keep it up," Sebastian explained curtly. "I'll be here stretching while you run around the ring."

"Okay." Ciel began his warm up in his dark-green gym wear.

* * *

The second show was almost finished, and it was Sebastian and Ciel's balance performance. They had walked to the ring, each on two large, blue balls. Both jumped down.

Sebastian lifted Ciel on his side, their arms completely stretched. Both looked into each other's eyes, synchronizing the strength of their hands and intertwined fingers. Upside down, Ciel moved his legs backwards, as if gravity didn't exist. He then bent them and managed to place his feet on Sebastian's head, slowly standing on him. Ciel had no intention to do such thing, but Sebastian had told him that it would work perfectly. That he only had to keep his spine straight.

Sebastian held the younger male's ankles and slowly turned around so Ciel presented himself to the audience. The crowd clapped for them. Sebastian then reached out to Ciel's hands and helped him down.

Ciel waited for the older male to take a slightly seated position before he placed his hands on the broad shoulders. He stood on Sebastian's thighs, still keeping his balanced on the tall male's shoulders, since the ramped thighs under him didn't allow him to stand properly.

Sebastian held the boy's calves firmly. He looked up at Ciel slowly letting his body fall back, his arms open to the sides. The angle was dangerous to the point that he could fall on his back, which caused the audience to clap in admiration.

The act was finally over and they stood before the cheering audience. The other members of the circus came out and all bowed to the crowd. As they left to the back stage, Ciel and Sebastian got back onto the blue balls perfectly balanced and waved to the audience as they walked backwards.

Once they got to the backstage, William approached Ciel. "I need to talk to you."

Ciel nodded and followed him, leaving Sebastian with a curious look. "Are we going right after this?"

William checked if Sebastian wasn't around. "Yes. It's already six in the afternoon. After we celebrate Sebastian's birthday here, we'll arrive to the carnival by eight. Go take a quick shower and tell Sebastian that you left something in the tent and you want his help to find it. If you need help with anything he will surely come. We need about twenty minutes to have everything ready here."

"Okay, I'll stall him until then." Ciel walked toward Sebastian.

"William called you just now. Did we do something we shouldn't?" Sebastian asked as they stepped out of the tent from the back exit.

Ciel shrugged his shoulder. He was always good at hiding his true self. "He just said that I need to loosen up more."

"You were great out there." Sebastian smiled at the boy's blushing cheeks. He opened the door of the trailer and they went inside. "Do you want to take a shower with me? There's not much space, but we can manage something."

The younger male nodded. "I left the water heating before we left, so we can go now."

"Even better. I don't like to feel my skin dirty in sweat and having to wait." He motioned Ciel into the bathroom and closed the door. "We can both stand in the tub and shower at the same time."

Ciel nodded and took off his clothes. "I think that I left something at the tent. Will you help me get it after we shower?"

"Of course." Sebastian took off his pants and got in the bathtub with Ciel. "Do you mind if I wash your hair?"

"Go ahead." Ciel kept his cool easily. He felt great when the cold water turned into hot water and Sebastian rinsed their bodies. He closed his eyes.

The older male gazed at the boy's peaceful expression. He couldn't help himself and pressed a kiss on the plump lips. Ciel cracked his eyes open and kissed him back. As Sebastian's free hand slid down the boy's shoulder and his thumb intentionally brushed against a stiff nipple, Ciel took his hand away. Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"It's daytime," Ciel murmured and took the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some fluid onto his hand. He turned around and washed his hair. "You should wash your hair."

Sebastian shrugged casually and rinsed his jet-black hair. "At least you can turn to me."

"I'm fine like this." Ciel couldn't show his arousal, or they would take more than twenty minutes to go to the tent.

After they showered, Sebastian fount it somewhat awkward when Ciel said that they were going to go out and to dress accordingly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Ciel put on his watch and fixed his already dry hair. "I'm just going to get my wallet."

Sebastian put his wallet into his pocket while the younger male went to his backpack. "By the way, where do you want to go?"

"You'll see." Ciel accompanied Sebastian to the door.

"Won't you need to return to the trailer to leave that thing you left at the tent?"

Ciel shook his head. "You can lock the door."

"If you say so..." Sebastian locked it and put away the keys in his jacket inner pocket. As they went to the tent, his eyebrow twitched. No one but them was there. When they stepped into the tent, his scarlet eyes widened at the sight of everyone cheerfully yelling "Happy Birthday".

Ciel chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I haven't celebrated it for a while, so I forgot. Hah... Thanks for your effort in surprising me. It worked perfectly." Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled when Ciel started singing the popular song, the rest of the circus members quickly joining him.

"Again, thanks to all of you," Sebastian said as they finished.

"We made a cake." Maylene and Hannah stepped away from a table.

Sebastian looked closer at the big, flat cake with his name on it and a drawing of the circus with its name.

"You must cut the first slice," Hannah said shyly and gave him a knife to cut bread.

* * *

The party at the tent had finished on schedule and the ring was tidied before they were off to the ten-minute walk to the carnival. Sebastian had been blown away by the large, black plush cat he received as a present, but he loved it. It stayed in the corner of his trailer, close to the bed.

"It's here," William announced as they walked into the carnival full of people. The lights were turning on as night came.

"I never thought it was this close." Ciel looked around.

Elizabeth went to the front line. "Can we go to the haunted house now?"

"Yes. It's better to go now, before it's late and everyone goes first," William answered and they quickly made small groups.

With Ciel and Sebastian, William, Elizabeth, Harold and Undertaker became the usual group. "Sebastian shouldn't pay for his ticket," Ciel said.

"We'll split the price among us." William quickly made the math. "It would be eighty cents each to reach four euros."

"Wait, you don't have to pay for me." Sebastian felt uncomfortable with their idea.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "It's your birthday, so shut up. You don't have to pay for it, but you can pay for everything else if you want to." He chuckled.

"Fine," Sebastian muttered and watched the five of them paying for themselves and him.

"Let's go." Ciel motioned Sebastian closer. "I know that I'm going to regret this."

The older male looked at him. "You don't like haunted houses?"

Elizabeth giggled. "He's afraid."

They walked into the haunted house first while everyone else waited outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Done...**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

As they walked into the haunted house, Ciel tried to be the last one of the group to go inside, but Elizabeth wouldn't let him. "Can't I wait outside?"

"Of course not, Ciel. Let's just go." Elizabeth chuckled.

Everything became darker as they slowly walked further into the dusty, grim building. Ciel was startled when Sebastian held his hand. The boy looked around, searching for something that would pop out and scare him. "I want to leave," Ciel whimpered. At the end of the corridor, excruciatingly slow footsteps made creaking sounds on the rotten wood of the floor.

"Don't worry. I'm here," Sebastian assured him and squeezed his hand. "This is exciting."

"Don't say that," the boy whispered harshly. "Aah!" he suddenly yelled when a hand tapped his shoulder.

Sebastian stared at the younger male running farther into the house. "What is he doing?"

"I was just going to tell him something. Now he ran away. I have an idea," Undertaker said. "We should split up."

"N-No," Elizabeth muttered. "We should stay together and search for Ciel. The poor guy was so scared."

"_Help!_" Ciel was heard yelling from afar.

"This is bad. I thought he was only slightly afraid, but he's actually scared to death." Sebastian made his way through the corridor, followed by the others.

"Sebastian, wait." Elizabeth held his forearm. "Where's Harold?"

The tall male took in his surroundings. "This is the only way to go. The door we came in from is locked. How...?" he trailed off when a door to their right opened slowly, the squeaking sound reverberating throughout the corridor.

"No." Undertaker stopped Sebastian from going into the room. "Ciel isn't in there, so don't lose your way."

"I wanted to see what's inside, though." Sebastian sighed and they continued their way along the darkening hallway with weak lights coming from the old chandeliers.

Meanwhile, Ciel's heart pounded in his chest. Someone's shadow had ran before of him, but he was alone. He regretted the choice of leaving the group without a second thought.

"Come here, little boy," an elderly woman called from inside a room, a cadaverous hand motioning him inside. "I can tell you the way out."

"N-No." Ciel walked backwards, his face pallid in fear. His blue eyes widened when the door quickly opened, slamming against the wall, and a blood-coated wolf growled. Ciel pinned himself to the wall, his mouth open and unable to utter a single sound. He slid along the wall to his left until the beast was out of sight. Once he was apparently away from danger, something large fell from the ceiling with a loud thud. It was a corps with its intestines gushing out of the opened abdomen; its face was deformed. "Let me out of here!" the boy screamed and ran away.

As Ciel searched for the exit, a zombie shouted while rounding a corner, causing him to fall backwards. The zombie then wobbled its way along the corridor and went into a room. "Sebastian," he called while dragging himself toward the putrid wall. His legs were shaking so much that he couldn't stand. Perhaps he should stay there until someone rescued him. He concluded that waiting was the best solution.

Still halfway the haunted house, Sebastian and the others frantically searched for Ciel as the screaming became more frequent. "We haven't heard him for a couple of minutes now," Sebastian said while opening a door.

"Maybe he fainted," Elizabeth murmured as Sebastian went inside the dark room. "Oh no!" She brought her hands to her mouth when the door slammed shut with Sebastian inside.

William tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed. "Now we have three people missing."

Undertaker smirked. "Does that mean that we're next."

William fixed his glasses and looked at him. "Maybe you're next."

"Hah. I don't want to be alone here-" Elizabeth suddenly stopped talking when she saw a smoky figure at the end of the corridor.

Undertaker rolled his eyes when she hid behind him, since he was the tallest. "It's just smoke. This is a haunted house, it's supposed to not be real."

"But it looks so real," the girl tilted her head to the side and the smoke was gone. "Poor Ciel. We must save him. Now Sebastian is stuck in there and Harold is nowhere to be seen."

"I don't think Sebastian is still in here." William caught the others' attention. "Usually, there are other ways to get out of a room. Otherwise, Sebastian would be trying to open the door and call for us."

In the room, Sebastian had found another door, since the other wouldn't open. It led him to an unfamiliar hallway. "Ciel," he called when he saw the boy curled up against a wall.

"Sebastian!" Ciel rose to his feet and almost threw himself to the older male's arms.

Sebastian frowned when he felt the boy shaking in his embrace. "I was separated from the others, but I'm glad that I found you. Do you want to look for the them or leave now?"

Ciel took a deep breath. "This looks like a real haunted house. I don't want to leave them behind."

"Then, let's go. Harold also disappeared, so we must look for him as well." Sebastian took the younger male's hand. "Now, don't run away from me, alright?"

"I won't." Ciel blushed when the tall male leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Both carefully searched the hallways and everything was fine for Ciel, except for a few frights here and there. And, after a while searched, they began to hear the others talking.

"Aah... Finally!" Ciel hurried to the them, touching each one on the shoulder to confirm that they were real.

"Where were you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question.

Harold sighed. "I went into a room and couldn't open the door. Then, we met each other at an intersection. Anyway, I want to ride the roller-coaster now. Let's go, I found the way out while I was lost."

"This is great. We're finally leaving this place." Ciel smiled while the small group went to the exit.

Harold grinned at him. "That means that I'm saving you as well, so you should reward me."

The younger male looked at him for a moment. "Okay. You're a good, good boy." He chuckled while petting Harold's head.

"I guess that counts." Harold shrugged his shoulders and opened the door that led to the exit.

They came out from the back of the haunted house and went around it to meet the other groups. "Be careful not to get lost in there," Ciel warned. He was so glad to be out of that place that he was still holding on to Sebastian's hand, until he realized what he was doing and released it.

"We're the last group going. The others went inside in ten minute intervals, we we're going in a couple of minutes." Thompson said while looking at his ticket.

"We'll wait." Sebastian took a seat at one of the tables close by, Ciel following him closely. "We're out of the haunted house, so you don't need to be scared."

"It must be the effects after the trauma." Ciel slumped down on a chair.

"Hah... That was so scary!" Maylene complained as she sat at the table next to Sebastian and the others.

"I was lost for a few minutes," Hannah muttered and sat beside her.

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was lost in the first minute I got in there. We should stop talking about it. So, what are we going to do while we wait for them?"

"If you don't want me to get bored, you can sit on my lap. No one's around besides the people we know," Sebastian teased halfheartedly, but he saw that the boy took it seriously.

Elizabeth leaned back against her chair. "I don't mind it... as long as you don't start doing things that will make me have a nosebleed." She chuckled. "Ciel, it's his birthday, so you don't want to displease him, right?"

Ciel looked down, his cheeks dusted read. "Just for a while." He stood from his chair and slowly took a step to his side, hesitantly sitting on his side in Sebastian's lap.

"I'm so jealous." Harold grimaced and turned away on his chair.

"I honestly have to say that this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Sebastian embraced the boy in his lap, as if Ciel was a younger brother so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He smiled when Ciel leaned against him.

"So adorable," Elizabeth squealed, and looked over her shoulder when she heard familiar voices. "They are here. Now we only have to wait for the last group."

"What am I watching?" Alois almost shouted once he saw Ciel in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian stopped the younger male from getting away. "You could try the same with Claude." He grinned when Alois stared at him, his face exploding red in embarrassment.

"You always have something to say." The blond young man took a seat next to Claude.

Minutes later, the last group came out from the back of the haunted house, all relieved from getting out.

"Can we go to the roller-coaster now?" Harold asked as he stood from his chair.

Ciel got off of Sebastian's lap. "I want to go in the front."

Sebastian chuckled. "Now for this you're excited."

"As long as it doesn't involve ghosts or something of the sort, I'll be fine." Ciel and Sebastian followed everyone else until they stopped by the ticket booth of the roller-coaster.

When the tickets were bought, they were lucky to have the right number of people to occupy must of vehicle, so no one else besides them would enter.

"I can't wait," Ciel said excitedly as the safety railing closed over him.

Sebastian sighed. "Because of you I have to stay in front as well."

The boy scowled at him. "If you don't want to sit beside me, you can leave."

"I didn't mean it in that way. It's because I'm not fond of roller-coasters. And I want to be with you, so that's why I sat here." Sebastian took a deep breath as they started to move. "I can't leave now." He smiled slightly at Ciel's genuine happiness.

"Just enjoy this. Raised your arms and pretend that you're flying. I haven't done this in a long time." The younger male lifted his arms as the vehicle went up, toward the sky. The others behind him were as adrenaline-filled as him and chattered eagerly. "You're not going to ruin the fun are you?" Ciel muttered when he noticed that Sebastian was seemingly not entertained. "Do the same as everyone else," he demanded seriously.

The older male looked at him for a moment. "Fine, I'll do as you say." He raised his arms, everyone else becoming louder as they slowly reached the top and curved downward.

"Aah!" Elizabeth was the first to yell from the top of her lungs when they went down at a fairly high speed.

* * *

After the ride, Elizabeth had to accompany Maylene to the bathroom, since she wasn't feeling alright. They had decided that the next place to go would be of everyone's choice and that later they would have to meet at the food area of the carnival.

Ciel had been asked by Sebastian to go with him to a special place. However, Ciel wasn't particularly happy about it. "Of all places, why a love tunnel? We're both guys." Ciel muttered while Sebastian got their tickets with a seemingly permanent smile.

"No one cares about that. Let's just go." Sebastian took the boy's hand and they got onto a small boat in shape of a swan. He then gave the tickets to a young woman before the swan led them into the tunnel.

Ciel frowned. "I know it's your birthday, but we could have gone somewhere else."

"Stop complaining and come here." Sebastian pulled the boy onto his lap. "We haven't been alone in a while."

Ciel blushed and placed his hands on the other's chest. "You're right," he said quietly.

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the younger male's forehead, then his lips. He slid his tongue into the welcoming mouth, their tongues caressing each other lovingly. "I love you, Ciel," Sebastian said under his breath.

"Sebastian," Ciel almost yelled when his ass was slapped. "Why did you do that?"

The older male grinned. "You were getting too much into it. Don't forget where we are. We only have a couple of minutes before we get out from the other side."

Ciel looked away. "I wasn't getting into it."

Sebastian caressed his cheek. "I knew that we could only do this kinds of things in our trailer. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to stop."

"You can say such embarrassing things." Ciel went back to his seat.

"I just feel comfortable talking like this with you. After this let's ask the others what they want to do." The taller male rested his arm over the other's shoulders and pulled him closer.

When the short trip was over, Ciel and Sebastian met with everyone else at the decided place. Ciel's eyes widened when he noticed two familiar men. "Why is everyone I know coming to France on vacation?" He frowned went around the small crowd.

Sebastian looked at the boy curiously and followed him. "What's the matter?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It has to be something. You're... changed." The tall male leaned over, looking at Ciel closely.

"I already told you that it's nothing. It's your birthday, so worry about yourself." The boy grit his teeth when the two men noticed him. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian grasped Ciel's hand. "Wait. Tell me what's wrong. How can I not worry if you don't tell me?"

"There you are. We knew it was you." A short young man laughed. "Who would've thought a pole dancer could come to France. I thought you didn't have money."

Ciel looked away. "I just didn't want to bother my parents."

"Who are you?" Sebastian's serious look wavered the unknown male's confidence.

"I... was his classmate in high-school. Anyway, why are you defending this weirdo? He danced for men who payed him to show them things. Everyone in our class knew what he did. He waved his ass at men to get their money. Maybe he really opened his legs to them." The short male patted his friend's back. "Isn't that right? You also knew about him because you were the one who saw him going to that place."

"I only saw him go there. You and everyone else started that rumor," the fried answered.

The short male smirked. "Who cares? That doesn't mean he didn't."

"I never... opened my legs for them, nor have I ever waved my ass," Ciel said quietly. He glared at him, his body trembling as Sebastian and the others looked at him in surprise.

"Don't lie, Ciel. You just don't want your friends to know the truth." The unknown young man laughed. "Oh look, you're about to cry."

Sebastian's grin caught the other two's attention. "I know exactly what you're trying to do. Still, I never thought you were stupid to the point of not realizing that your friend is not on your side. Tell me, boy. Do you believe the rumor they started about Ciel?" He questioned with an enigmatic look.

Ciel couldn't see whether Sebastian was angry or playing them; his face looked emotionless.

"I always said that I never saw Ciel doing such thing," the short male's friend answered calmly before looking at Ciel. "You shouldn't pay attention to what he's saying. Deep down, no one believe it. Don't concern yourself with him."

"What are you saying?" the short male scolded his friend. "Are you choosing to be on his side because you also want him to open his legs for you? I bet that you actually went to that strip club to watch him."

"It's not-"

"Listen," Sebastian interrupted Ciel, frowning down at the babbling male. "You're an ignorant." He walked slowly toward the young man staring at him. "Can you see him shaking? He now thinks that his friends, we, are going to make fun of him because he decided to work at night. Have you ever thought _why_ did he want to work at night?"

"N-No." The short male shook his head quickly, stepping back every time Sebastian took a step forward.

"Unlike you, he wanted to study and provide for himself. How can you be so self-centered? Boy, you disgust me." Sebastian sighed. "Your parents raised an idiot. I pity them."

"Who do you think you are?" The unknown male clenched his hands.

Elizabeth approached him when Sebastian was about to talk. "You don't like it, do you? If you don't want to be talked to like that, don't do it to others. You're a really pitiful guy. You don't know Ciel, so watch what you're saying about him without any prof."

"You're making cute girls hate you, man," the tall male said to his friend. He then turned to Ciel and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Stop shaking already." He yanked him back and forth, making Ciel chuckle.

The short male grunted. "Ciel, I... apologize. I... didn't think about your feelings."

"Anyhow, we have a movie to watch and the time is almost reaching the ten-minute walk back. Let's go," William said while checking his watch.

"I didn't know you were able to be part of the circus. I remember this guy. Sebastian something, right?" The tall male looked at Sebastian.

"Yes, I'm the owner of the circus. Feel free to come to a show while we're in town," Sebastian promoted his circus. "Now, I have to go. It's a shame I can't teach you new things about people," he said to the short unknown male, who looked away, frowning.

"We have a minute to leave the carnival," William warned.

Sebastian chuckled. "You're always so meticulous. Come, Ciel–It seems there are new plans for my birthday."

* * *

Back at the circus, everyone who was part of Sebastian's birthday party, had changed into their pajamas and hurried to Sebastian and Ciel's trailer.

"This is the best horror movie I could find," William said as he pressed the play button of the TV's remote control and sat on the king-size bed where everyone had a comfortable spot for themselves.

Leaned against the large pillows, Sebastian pulled Ciel so close to him that the boy was almost seated on him. "Don't run away," he whispered to Ciel's ear and placed his arm over his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's comfortable here. Besides, I only fear what I see right in front of me, not the movies." Ciel snuggled against the older male.

"Give me your hand," Sebastian said quietly and opened his hand on the other side of the boy.

Ciel blushed and watched his their warm fingers intertwining. He was comfortable enough to close his eyes for a moment and fall asleep after an hectic day.

When he woke up, Ciel saw Sebastian waving and closing the door of the trailer. He sat up slowly. "Hmm... I fell asleep." He rubbed his face and leaned against the wall.

"Everyone liked the movie. They didn't mind if you were sleeping." Sebastian smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "This was a great day. I never celebrated my birthday for this long."

Ciel's eyes opened to normal and he jumped out of bed. "I almost forgot something." He hurried to the bag Damian had given him and took it to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he looked over at the older male. "Lock the trailer's door and get in bed," he demanded.

A grin stretched over Sebastian's mouth and he did as he was told. He waited on the bed impatiently, eager to see what Ciel was going to do.

Once the boy came out, Sebastian's mouth fell open and his scarlet eyes widened. Ciel was dressed in a navy-blue school uniform with a black tie and expensive-looking shoes. The whole outfit and the shy look on Ciel's face made Sebastian fall in love with him all over again. He reached out to the younger male, who walked slowly towards the bed. "If I knew it was this, I would have commended Damian for his good deed."

Ciel blushed and sat beside Sebastian. "Good thing I saved this long enough for your birthday. If it wasn't for William, I wouldn't know when your birthday was."

"If I forgot my own birthday, you can see why I failed to tell you the date." Sebastian laid the younger male on the bed. "I want to take this uniform off." He unbuttoned the other's jacket and white shirt and peeled them off slowly, gazing at Ciel's fair, pale skin. "I love you, Ciel." Sebastian's leaned down and licked an already stiff nipple. At the sound of the boy's moan, he took off the uniform slacks after the shoes, leaving the socks on.

Ciel leaned over and helped Sebastian ridding himself of his pajamas. "Sebastian, I already... prepared myself."

The older male stared at the boy. "So that's why you took so long. My Cookie." He pressed a quick kiss before pulled away from him. "I'm going to devour you." He grinned and reached out to the large car seated in the corner of the trailer. "Something just crossed my mind. Do you want to fulfill my fantasy?" Sebastian smiled when the boy nodded slightly. "I'm going to show you how much I love you." He placed the large plush cat next to Ciel. "I want you to embrace it while I take you."

"O-Okay." Ciel wrapped his arms around the cat half his size on his side. His eyes closed halfway as the older male pulled off his underwear. He watched his bent legs being spread open and his lower half turned to the ceiling. "Ngh." Ciel shut his eyes when Sebastian shoved a finger through his entrance.

"You really are ready," Sebastian said with a husky voice and held his shaft, pressing it against the twitching passageway. "You're as tight as before. So good."

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned out and clenched his arms around the plush cat as the older male buried his cock in his ass. "Faster," he whined.

"I was just taking in how you feel inside. I'm so glad you love me." Sebastian began thrusting in and out of Ciel, picking up his pace in a matter of seconds.

As the bed creaked from the quick movements, Ciel's body rocked sensually, his back arched in lust. He looked into Sebastian's eyes as he leaned down. Both kissed clumsily, yet passionately. "I love you," the younger male whispered and moaned when Sebastian snapped his hips forward.

Sebastian pulled his cock out and turned Ciel around, raising the slender waist up. He then placed the plush cat horizontally under the boy.

"A-Aah!" Ciel clenched his hands on the cat when Sebastian slid into him without warning. As the big shaft thrust into him, he rested his head on the soft cat, looking at the older male's lust-filled expression from the corner of his half-lidded eyes.

Sebastian was too distracted looking at his cock moving in and out of Ciel's perfectly round ass to notice the pair of eyes gazing at him. He reached around the boy's hips and stroked the leaking shaft, earning the pleasant groans that filled his ears. "Fuck," he uttered as his body went numb and he came hard, one of his hands gripping the other's slender waist and the other hand trying not to clench around the boy's shaft.

Feeling his entrance getting filled with Sebastian's release, Ciel curled his toes and shuddered violently as he came. His seed had almost reached the plush cat under him.

Both, panting heavily, remained in that position for a few moments before Sebastian pulled out and laid down next to Ciel. "Come here, my love," Sebastian said quietly.

The younger male's already flushed cheeks couldn't show the redness of his shyness to hear such words. He laid close to Sebastian, and placed his head on the strong chest, peacefully hearing the quick heartbeat.

* * *

**If you've reached this far into the story, congratulations! You get a virtual cookie!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Eiko.**


End file.
